The Holiday
by sagi babe
Summary: While on holiday, Draco and Hermione have to come to terms with their rapidly approaching married life. Throw in a drunk house elf liberator, a sprinkle of in-laws and a dash of uninvited friends...the perfect holiday. Post war. Longer Chapters!
1. Prologue

"...and I can assure you that your daughter's honour will remain intact."

Oh he was smooth, such a charmer.

She was situated in an armchair in her parent's living room where she had spent the better part of an hour listening to her fiancé trying to persuade her father to let her spend one month in Italy with him and his parents. She had jumped at the idea, especially since he told her that he couldn't bear to be away from her for a whole month – in private of course. Oh no, she wasn't the problem, it was her parents. They didn't believe this to be a good idea at all; spending a whole month in a foreign place with just him for company was a big no-no. Of course, they simply adored him, he might as well have been their child instead but this was a separate matter entirely.

She lifted her head out of her hands to see her father's reaction to this statement only to catch him looking skeptically between Draco and herself.

"Oh Matt, they're going to be married after all." her mother said as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Yes, sir, we are", Draco added giving her a wink, "and my parents are going to be there."

Her father seemed to relax at this so she jumped in.

"Come on Daddy, please?" she pouted, "Please, I'm 22 years old now, I'm not a little girl anymore"

Her father turned to her with a solemn look in his eyes, "No, no you're not…all right, fine but there's going to be some conditions."

And so Hermione Granger found herself packing her bags to Italy.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise…

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

"But why do you need to go?" Ron frowned and Harry sighed.

"Because Draco asked me to." Hermione answered, twirling her fork in her pasta.

The trio were on lunch break, Harry and Ron from the the Auror department and Hermione from St Mungo's, where Hermione was telling the boys that she would be leaving but Ron wasn't digesting the news very well.

"Yes, I heard that but why do you _need_ to go?" he asked again, he stuck his fork into his bolognaise and lifted it to his mouth where it slid off the fork and onto his lap. Harry choked on his butterbeer while Hermione handed Ron a napkin.

"Honestly Ronald, I'm going because I'm his fiancé and because he asked me very nicely to come with."

"But Hermione," Ron whined while wiping up his pants, "they're going on a family vacation and you're not family."

"At least not yet." Harry put in, reaching across the table for the salt.

"Well, his parents don't have a problem with me coming." she said as she smacked Harry's hand and instead passed him the salt.

"Thanks, so how're things between the two of you?" Harry asked, peering at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Yeah, is he still being an arrogant prat?" Ron tried again to take a bite of his bolognaise.

"Of course he's still an arrogant prat, Draco wouldn't be Draco if he wasn't being an arrogant prat." Hermione sniffed indignantly.

This was certainly true, although he had reformed somewhat – and he had or how else would he be engaged to the bookworm? – He still hadn't dropped the Malfoy arrogance, the smirk…or the bank account.

Ron guffawed and sprayed Harry with bits of bolognaise.

"Oh honestly Ronald!" Hermione scolded as she handed him another napkin.

"So when are you leaving?" Harry asked, wiping himself with his napkin.

"Oh, uh… in two days", she answered slowly.

"What?" Ron bellowed as Harry dropped his fork.

"Can we get some napkins over here?" Hermione sighed.

* * *

_Dear Hermy_

_You're leaving? How could you do this to me? _

_Who will I confide to in my time of need? Who's going to advise me on Harry? Who I ask you? Well, fine go. Go to Italy… and have _fun.

I expect details!

_Love_

_Ginny_



_Dear Ginerva_

_Yes, but it's only for a month and it's not like I was much help in the Harry department anyway. You guys are coming to see me before I leave right? I promise to owl you but details? It's not like anything much is gonna happen._

_P.S Don't call me Hermy_

_Love _

_Hermione_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it

A/N: If you like 'The Holiday' check out my one shot 'Friendly Persuasion'. It's a pinch of humour with a dash of scheming…

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Draco looked up from his file as Blaise entered his office without knocking, as per usual.

"Here's that document you wanted." Blaise dropped the paper onto the desk and immediately snatched up the pen Ron had given Draco for Christmas, the one in which the girl lost her bikini when you tilted it. That had been for Draco's first Christmas with the order and, on Mrs. Weasley's insistence,he had received presents. Hermione had gotten him a small bookmark with a picture of a rhino on it and Harry had given him a key ring with the name 'Dave' on it (he had said that it was the closest to Draco that he could find). Draco had a strong suspicion that they had gotten the gifts from a convenience store the day before Christmas.

"Blaise, put the pen down. I've already promised to get you one." Draco said while he stretched. He had been working all morning and by now his neck was feeling stiff.

"Yeah but that was ages ago." Blaise complained," Why can't I just have this one? It's not like you use it anyway."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been busy trying to sort this place out before I leave tomorrow." Draco retorted while massaging his neck, " And what would Mrs. Zabini say if she found out that you harboured a fascination for dirty pens?"

"What Parvati doesn't know won't hurt her." Blaise joked, "Besides she'd probably react in the same way the soon-to-be-Mrs. Malfoy would."

"Hermione already knows about the pen, she probably picked it out for Weasley too." Draco said looking over the document Blaise had brought, "Why can't you just transfigure one for yourself?"

"But I want an original!" Blaise whined.

Draco snorted and turned back to the file on his desk, "What the hell do you people do all day? Look at this, half of it's wrong! Merlin only knows what will happen while I'm away." He said while erasing half of the document with a wave of his wand, "At the rate I'm going Hermione and my parents will be half way through the holiday."

"Speaking of parents, your father requests your presence in his office for a meeting with the board." Blaise said casually as he tilted the pen back and forth and back and forth…

"What!" Draco exclaimed, "and you tell me now?" he shot out of his chair and headed for the door, "I'm gonna murder you and put the pen back!"

"Can't I borrow it for the rest of the day?" Blaise asked making his way to the door but Draco had already turned the corner, "Oh well." he said walking down the corridor to his office while tilting the pen back and forth and back and forth…

* * *

_My Loveliest Lovely_

_I love you with all my heart, all my soul and my entire mind…_

_Haha just kidding! (Well not really but if you show this to anyone I'll have to punish you...)_

_I've got some news and I couldn't wait all day to tell you, as you know I'm not a very patient person .I waited a total of 7 minutes before I grabbed a piece of parchment._

_My father has decided to make me his business partner and the board agrees. They say I've got what it takes, that means they think I'm highly intelligent and incredibly good-looking. Father says he's going to make it official when we return from Italy._

_Speaking of Italy, I know I haven't told you but I am glad that you're coming with. I know your father made some conditions but I've been thinking and I've come up with some really good solutions._

_Now I must go because Blaise has been reading over my shoulder and I'm going to gloat a bit before I murder him._

_Dinner at your place to celebrate?_

_Yours…_

_Draco_



Hermione walked out of the Healer's lounge ,just after reading Draco's letter, with a smile on her face. She hadn't gotten the chance to reply yet because she had been summoned to room 143 but she was so happy for Draco. After all he did have a brilliant mind and was more than just good-looking. She had to admit that he had sounded pretty excited in his letter although she knew _he_ would never admit it and was more than a little wary of the 'solutions' that he had come up with.

His plans could take on a whole new meaning of dastardly and ingenious when he put his mind to it.

She made her way into the room but stopped short when she saw the occupants. Room 143 currently held all the members of Auror Squad 678 consisting of Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus who were all sporting various injuries.

"Again? This is the third time this week and it's only Tuesday!" Hermione scolded.

"Did we eber tell you how buch that uniformb suites you?" Ron tried calming her.

Hermione just glowered at him before she handed him tissues for his bloodied and broken nose. "What in the world are you guys working on this time?" She turned to Harry who had long gash down the side of his face, she cast a _scourgify_ to clean up the blood.

"You know we can't tell you 'til its official", Harry answered, wincing as she applied a balm to his face and looked over at Neville who seemed to be in better shape than the rest.

"You all right Neville?" Hermione asked while checking him for any cuts or bruises that needed healing.

"Yeah, I'm fine this time, nothing major but I think Seamus is in need of some attention." Neville said pointing at Seamus who was clutching a broken arm.

"Oh Seamus, not again and it had just healed to." Hermione forced some skele-mend down his throat before she conjured up a sling for his arm. When it was safely in place she handed him a vial of skele-mend. "You know the drill." He nodded, remembering when he had broken his arm not two weeks before.

"There now all better." Hermione said as she surveyed them.

"Uhm…Bermione could you blease helb be out?" Ron asked, still clutching his broken nose with the tissues.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ron." she said rushing to his side.

"Hey Hermione, we were wondering if you were going anywhere tonight?" Harry asked as they watched her attend to Ron's nose.

"No, I'm staying in tonight. Why?" Hermione asked.

"We wanted to maybe have dinner with you before you left." Harry answered, picking up her file and flipping through it, " Mr. Heckles is back I see."

"Actually Dra-" Hermione started but never finished.

"Oh yeah, Harry said you were going to Italy with Malf- Draco." Neville said, as he and Seamus looked at the file over Harry's shoulder.

"Excellent." Ron said as she finished with his nose, "We'll see you tonight! I'll bring Lav."

"I'll tell Ginny." Harry put in as he handed her back her file.

"Have fun in Italy." Neville called, Seamus waved and the boys disappeared.

Hermione sighed, Draco was not going to be a happy camper tonight.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh and here Draco was looking for a quite evening with his fiancé

Tune in for the next chapter to find out what happens at the impromptu dinner party…

Do you like it so far? Well let me know then!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything.

A/N: Thanks for reading this.

730 hits on the last chapter. Yay!

Thanks to TheRedRoseFairy for adding my 1st ever fanfic (Friendly Persuasion) to 'A List Of DracoHermione Fanfictions That Are Simply Amazing.'

* * *

Draco sighed as yet another person entered his office without knocking but he was surprised to see his mother seating herself in a comfy chair in front of his desk.

"What are you doing here?" He asked letting his surprise get the better of him. His mother had only been in his office once and that was when he had first moved into it.

"Well, hello to you to son." Narcissa said sarcastically, "I was doing some last minute preparations for tomorrow and I thought I'd just drop in."

"What sort of preparations?" Draco asked, shuffling around papers until he found the one he wanted.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Narcissa replied, "Your father tells me that he's told you the news, congratulations are in order." She quickly leaned over the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek before settling back into the chair.

"Thank you mother, so you knew before me?" Draco enquired, going back to scribbling on the documents.

"Yes, your father discussed it with me." Narcissa watched him as he worked, her voice softer, "I'm very proud of you son, we both are."

Draco was quiet for a moment before he replied, "I know mother."

"Well," Narcissa said, taking in a deep breath, "aren't you going to tell me what conditions Hermione's father set?"

Draco chuckled, " He only set 4: That she owls them regularly, that I keep her safe, we must have separate rooms and that we don't engage in activities we shouldn't be…engaging in."

"That seems fair." Narcissa nodded, "and-"

"Mother," Draco put down his quill to look at his mother, "I don't know how you know but I do know that you know that Hermione wants to wait until we're married."

"I was just going to tell you to ask Hermione if I should send over some house elves to help her pack." Narcissa said, quite enjoying the expression on Draco's face.

"Oh." Draco's voice came out strangled and he was sure that his face was flaming. "I'll just floo her now."

He walked over to the fire place and threw the green powder in, calling "St Mungo's: Healer's lounge."

"Yes? Oh, Draco! It's you." Mrs. Fitsbonn exclaimed as her head became visible in Draco's fireplace. She was a round, old woman who loved nothing more than the sound of her own voice, "Oh, I was just asking Hermione how you were. How're the plans for the wedding going? If you need any help-"

"Fine, everything and everyone is just fine, Mrs. Fitsbonn." Draco knew from experience to cut in in the beginning or there was no hope, "Could you get Hermione please?"

"Oh, oh of course." Mrs Fitsbonn said, nodding her head, "You two are just so perfect for each other. Oh Hermione dear, you have a caller."

"Thank you Mrs. Fitsbonn," Hermione said as she stepped up to the fireplace and became visible, "Draco, hey"

"Hey, how's work?" Draco asked, lowering his voice so that the other healers and his mother couldn't hear.

"It's a bit chaotic at the moment and congratulations to you Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said as she smiled up at him.

"I better get a proper congratulation later," Draco said smirking at her, "That is if we're still on for tonight? I never got a reply."

Hermione seemed a bit hesitant at first, "Yeah sorry 'bout that, I've been so busy here but, sure, we're still on. I owe you a congratulation after all." Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at him.

They stayed that way just looking at each other until Narcissa decided that now would be a good time to interrupt. Draco started at the sound, "Huh? Uh, Mother wanted to know-"

"Hello Hermione dear, I'm sorry to trouble you at work," Narcissa began, elbowing Draco out the way, "but I just wanted to know if I should send over some elves to help you pack?"

"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy but I'm all packed. My mother came by yesterday to help." Hermione said, chuckling as Draco scowled and rubbed his side.

"Okay then dear, are they working you to hard over there?" Narcissa caught the look Draco sent her and spoke before Hermione could, "Well, I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. See you tomorrow, dear." She gave Draco one last smile before she headed back to Lucius' office.

"Now that we're alone..." Draco said as stepped back to the fireplace.

"Not really, I've got half of the staff trying to listen in." Hermione said looking round the room.

"I can't wait to see you." Draco said, a serious expression on his face.

"Well, your gonna be seeing me 24/7 for an entire month and then for the rest of your life." Hermione joked with him.

"I know and I can't wait," Draco told her earnestly, he heard a few of the healers 'aw' at this so he lowered his voice, " but I was talking about tonight, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"You saw me yesterday silly."

"I know but still." Draco couldn't explain the feeling to her even if he tried.

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment, "Drake," she looked concerned about something.

"Yeah?" he asked worriedly but secretly loving it when she called him that.

"About tonight," Hermione seemed to be contemplating something and wouldn't look at him, she shook her head in a dismissive manner, " I can't wait to see you either."

* * *

Hermione felt really guilty for not telling him about the uninvited guests but she knew that he would probably have taken it badly. She had been so close to telling him earlier but what was she supposed to do? These were her best friends and they wanted to spend time with her before she left. Draco would just have to deal besides she hadn't left him a choice.

Now here she was running around her kitchen trying to prepare a meal for her guests but she had just realized that Ron was to be among them so she had to make double of everything to ensure the others didn't go hungry. She sighed as she finished putting the cream on the dessert and wanted to scream when she saw the dishes in the sink that needed washing. She was almost finished when a pair of arms snaked their way around her waist.

"Hey." Hermione said as she leant against his chest, "I didn't hear you floo in."

"That's because I wanted to surprise you." Hermione rolled her eyes while Draco smirked, "I know I said we were gonna celebrate but this is a bit much isn't it? Not that I'm complaining but it does seem a bit much for just two people."

Hermione stiffened in his arms before turning to the clock, "Would you look at the time! I've got to go change."

"Why?" Draco asked, following her to her room, "It's just the two of us and I don't really care what you're wearing."

"This is different." Hermione said, pulling off her sweater and throwing it on the bed, well it would have landed on the bed if she had good aim so it smacked Draco in the face instead.

"How is it different?" Draco asked, seating himself on her bed with the sweater still in his hands while she put on a new set of clothes.

Hermione sighed, "It just is okay." and she reached for her hairbrush but stopped when she heard the floo network. "Oh no."

"What?" Draco asked, standing up and heading for her bedroom door, "Were you expecting company? Who is it?"

Hermione stopped him from opening the door, "Promise me you won't overreact and that you'll be nice."

"What? Hermione?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Just promise me, please?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest. Hermione watched as a look of comprehension dawned on Draco's face.

"Potter and Weasley." Draco said, his hand going to the doorknob again.

"Actually it's Harry and Ron and you still haven't promised me. Draco! Draco, Promise me!" but he had already exited the room.

* * *

A/N: hehe I guess I got a bit carried away. Oh, well more for you then!

Don't be shy, go on review.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to Anna and Babiiee-Z!

* * *

By the time Hermione had thrown on her shoes and made her hair decent enough; Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender where already seated in her living room. Harry and Ginny were sitting on opposite ends of the two-seater almost as if they would combust if they touched whereas Ron and Lavender had both tried to fit into one armchair. Draco was sitting on the other one and was clearly sulking; he turned to her as she came out of her room.

"Dear, Look who decided to drop in." He said, his tone dripping annoyance all over her carpet. Harry seemed uncomfortable and kept looking at Ginny who was staring fixedly at the coffee table. Ron seemed to be uncontrollably fidgety and Lavender kept placing her hand on his knee to stop him shaking.

"Oh, no. Hermione knew we were coming." Ron said while leaning forward so that Lavender nearly fell off the armchair.

"Really now?" Hermione glanced at Draco and was correct in assuming he was sending her death glares, "Look what Pott- Harry brought with him." Draco handed her the Daily Prophet.

She took it, ignoring his slip up because she knew they only called each other by their first names when in their company, and sat herself on the arm of his chair.

While she unfolded the paper, Lavender attempted to strike up a conversation with Ginny to relieve the tension. "So Ginny have you seen Witches' Wonders' new lingerie selection?" which made Ron blush, Harry choke and lead Draco to thoughts for which Hermione would surely have smacked him for thinking.

"Er- can't say I have Lavender maybe you could lend me the brochure?" Ginny said while inconspicuously glancing at Harry. Hermione shook her head, smiling slightly and turned her attention to the newspaper.

_20 July 2007_

_**Malfoy Family Vacation**_

_The Malfoys will be leaving for their annual holiday, in Italy, on Wednesday where they have rented out a manor but this time they have guest joining them for the month. Mr. Draco Malfoy's soon-to-be-wife, Ms. Hermione Granger, is to be their guest and it has been reported that his parents are thrilled at the addition._

_Granger, who is a healer at St. Mungo's, and Malfoy Jr, became engaged last month at a romantic setting planned by Malfoy Jr. himself._

"_It was so romantic," says an eyewitness, " They are so in love, she didn't even hesitate."_

_Ms. Granger is said to be very proud of her fiancé after he was recently promoted to business partner to his father in Malfoy Inc. An insider reveals that his parents are very impressed at the rate at which he has managed to work his way up and feel he is ready to 'take his place on the Malfoy throne.'_

_The holiday-makers are expected back in mid-August, Ms. Granger celebrates her birthday the next month, word is Malfoy Jr. is planning a big bash for her 23__rd__, and the love birds are to be married in October. A Holiday, A Party and A Wedding all following each other - It seems that the Malfoy's are living up to the rumours circulating around their wealth. The Daily Prophet would like to extend another hearty congratulation to the couple._

"Well," Hermione said, folding up the paper again, " they don't miss a beat do they?"

"Indeed." Draco said coolly, He ignored her and instead turned to Harry, "The part about the Malfoy throne was my favourite though." Draco seemed to realize who he was talking to and shot Harry a half-heartedly nasty look and gave one to Ron to be fair. Hermione rolled her eyes, noting that he was giving her the silent treatment.

Harry gave him a weak smile and they lapsed into an awkward silence. Ron seemed to shaking frenziedly now and just when Hermione was going to suggest that he use the bathroom he finally spoke up.

"I've bought an iguana!" He burst out looking at her excitedly.

More silence followed this exclamation until Draco snorted in laughter at him. Ginny was shaking her head in an 'I can't believe I'm related to that' manner while mumbling "not this again" and Harry looked torn between glaring at Draco for laughing and laughing at Ron himself.

Hermione didn't know what to say to this, "That's…That's nice Ron."

"His name's Steve." Ron told her, nodding his head eagerly…

"That's nice Ron."

Lavender scrunched up her nose, "It's disgusting."

Ron immediately rounded on her, "What's Steve ever done to you?"

Draco was now laughing outright, "Steve!" while Harry was sniggering and Ginny had her head in her hands grumbling about how much she wished she had a sister.

Before Lavender could reply Hermione cut in, "Shall we make our way to the table?" but before anyone could make a move the fireplace glowed green and out popped Parvati immediately followed by-

"Blaise?" Draco questioned, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders while Parvati and Lavender squealed in delight at seeing each other, "I don't know what I'm doing here, mate."

Lavender turned to Hermione and said loftily, "Oh, I hope you don't mind but I told Parvati about the little get-together."

Hermione sighed, glancing at Draco who raised his eyebrow and went to lengthening the table, "No, it's no problem at all."

Dinner was a semi-rushed affair –'rushed' because Draco kept hinting that everyone should leave and 'semi' because nobody followed his advice. By the time Ron was asking for dessert, loud pops were heard and then came the knocking on the front door.

Hermione was surprised to find Neville and Padma Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan with Susan Bones outside her door, "Hey Hermione, Ron said we should drop by." Seamus explained.

"Oh." Hermione moved out the way after being momentarily stunned while Draco contemplated the pros and cons of throwing his knife at Ron, "Come in, pull up a chair…from…somewhere." She realized there were no more chairs available as Lavender and Parvati descended into squeals upon seeing Padma.

Needless to say the night did not pass so pleasantly for Hermione with Harry and Ginny acting like a couple of gawky teenagers, Ron bragging about Steve to no one in particular and Draco pouting in the corner.

* * *

"I thought they said goodbye to you yesterday?" He hissed into Hermione's ear, "Don't touch that Wea- Ron!"

Draco was now an extremely pissed off individual this morning (albeit a mighty attractive one at that). He had forgiven Hermione after everyone had left the 'party' he had not been aware of and had even gotten some of the alone time with her that he had craved so badly but _enough was enough_. He had thought that the whole point of last night was for them to say farewell to Hermione but he was proven wrong when Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender had made a reappearing act in one of the Malfoy living rooms.

Don't get him wrong now, it's not that he didn't like them or that he thought them beneath him (he had left petty 'schoolyard spats' where they belonged: in the schoolyard) but he could only handle them in small doses.

Very small doses.

Now they were standing in the very same living room waiting for his mother to finish showing Hermione's mother the latest addition to her garden and for the fathers to finish socialising (a.k.a having a drink) so they could finally leave and Draco was becoming more and more irritated by the second. Firstly, they were supposed to have left half an hour ago but his mother kept dithering around the manor, secondly Weasley and his she-half were touching everything and anything in their reach which just so happened to be priceless artifacts and thirdly, Hermione wasn't paying him nearly as much attention as she should have been which was the major factor in causing Draco to be grumpy. He would've thought that she had learnt her lesson by now, especially after last night.

He had been sitting on the sofa for the 30 minutes watching her dance around Weasley and Potter and when he could not take feeling neglected anymore he had slunk over to her and passed his comment. She gave him an exasperated look, turning her attention back to Ginny and Lavender but not before slipping her hand into his. This cheered him up somewhat and he turned his attention to Weasley who was now pointing out an extremely valuable heirloom to Potter.

Almost in slow motion, Draco stared wide-eyed. As Ron reached out to touch the object, his hand bumped against and it went soaring lazily down to meet it's untimely death,.

Meaning it broke.

Everything went back into normal mode as Lavender and his mother, who had just entered with Giselle Granger, gasped loudly. Ginny was doing the mumbling thing again and Hermione's head whipped around so fast that Draco was afraid she would get whiplash.

"Oh Mrs. Malfoy, I'm so sorry." she said, pushing Ron out the way as she got out her wand, Draco didn't understand why she had apologized but noted that Ron had gone beet red and seemed well, flabbergasted, "Let me fix it." Hermione cast a _reparo_ and Draco marveled at her ability to remain calm and think logically.

He looked at his mother who had gone extremely pale and had grabbed onto Giselle's forearm. "Oh, thank you dear." she said coming out of her trance, "I'll just go get the men, shall I." She walked slowly out of the room.

Lavender quickly went to Ron's side and made him sit down on the sofa, Giselle chuckled at his expression. " Ron are you ok? Ronald, can you hear me?"

Ginny sighed and smacked him, Draco snorted but the slap seemed to work. "Ow! What the-"

" I think you should just stay there, darling." Lavender soothingly rubbed his back.

This caused Draco to roll his eyes and had just opened his mouth to retort when Hermione pinched him – and not the good sort of pinch either. He was just rubbing his injured skin when Narcissa, Lucius and Matt arrived.

"Right, are we all ready to leave?" Lucius asked, rubbing his hands together. Hermione nodded enthusiastically and Lucius grinned at her, "Excited Hermione?" They were on much better terms now once they had each put their differences behind them.

Hermione blushed while Matt pulled his daughter into his embrace, they said their goodbyes before stepping to the fireplace. Narcissa went first, followed by Lucius. Hermione went next, she gave her parents and friends one last smile before disappearing. Draco was just reaching for some floo powder before Matt Granger's voice stopped him.

"Remember those conditions now, son." Draco knew there was an underlying threat there and he nodded quickly.

"Have a nice time in Italy." Giselle kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Mrs. Granger."

"Draco, just take care of her please." Potter said while Weasley nodded behind him.

"Yeah, I know. Prinny," He said turning to the house elf, " I trust you'll show my guests the exit please."

He gave them one last glance before he disappeared. He realized then that no longer would Hermione be turning to Potter and Weasley for care and protection, it would be him she turned to. This left him feeling quite satisfied and pleased with himself. Then he realized that he had made this discovery at a very unfortunate time because he went flying out of the fireplace and sprawling onto the floor.

"Draco, get up off the floor." Narcissa scolded, "I'm sure Hermione would like a tour of the manor."

"I'm fine, Don't worry about me." He said sarcastically as he dusted himself off.

He grabbed Hermione by the elbow, despite her protests, and gave her the very short and very fast version of the tour (which left her with a minor headache) before he propelled her into a bedroom. "and this is the best part, my room."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I should have known and, pray tell, where is my bedroom?"

Draco grinned wolfishly, "I know your father said different rooms," he led her to a side door, " but that doesn't mean they can't be adjoining."

Hermione laughed as he led her into what would be her room, "Oh Draco", she said in an overly sweet voice, " My big, bad Slytherin. So these are your solutions then."

Draco chuckled and hugged her to his chest, "Finally, just you and me for an entire month."

"Wrong," Hermione said as she hugged him back, after seeing his puzzled expression she added, " just you, me and your parents for an entire month."

* * *

A/N: hmm what mischief are his parents going to cause? Better yet, what mischief is Draco gonna cause?

You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out!

Reviews would very much be appreciated (hint nudge wink)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not being the owner person.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me feel good! Heads up to aerochick06 and adrianna100

* * *

Hermione's first night in Rome, Italy was, how should I describe it? Lets try…Uneventful. When she had arrived in the dining room, she was surprised to see a small table set for four. She had not been expecting that and stood by the door with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Lucius asked from his place at the table. He was currently the only other person in the room and he looked as if he was fed up of waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Oh no, It's just…it's a little small isn't it? I mean compared to the one back home." Hermione asked as she seated herself at the table as well.

"Well, it's just the four of us here so we don't want all that space between us, do we?" Lucius chuckled, " Besides all those chairs back home are for my grandchildren to fill up."

Hermione's brain seemed to shut down at this, somewhere in there it registered that Draco was an only child, she recalled the size of the table and nearly fell off her chair, "Mr. Malfoy…" she started once her brain had restarted.

"Oh, come now. How many times must I ask you to call me 'Lucius'?" Her near father-in-law cut in.

"Mr Malfoy-" she tried again but was interrupted as a house elf came scurrying up to Lucius carrying an envelope on a silver platter.

"Thank you, Silby." Lucius said taking the envelope, prying it open and reading the contents. He looked up at Hermione. "Would you excuse me please? I've got to answer to this." To momentarily stunned, she just nodded. While Lucius made his way out to go find some parchment, Hermione was left alone to wonder over whether he had been joking or not. Five minutes later her cunfuddled thoughts were cut short by the arrival of Narcissa.

"Oh, have you been waiting long, dear?" She asked seating herself at the table, once she caught sight of Hermione's expression though she asked, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Mr Malfoy. Grandchildren. Dining room." Was the only thing that managed to come out of her mouth.

"What has that horrid man done now?" Narcissa sighed.

"Not talking about me, I hope?" Lucius inquired as he waltzed back into the room.

"Whom else would we be talking about?" Narcissa asked annoyedly as he sat back down. "What have you done to poor Hermione?" she asked pointing at the girl who looked as if she were about to faint.

"Oh that," Lucius said, waving his hand dismissively, "I was merely joking with her about how many grandchildren I wanted."

Hermione heaved a great sigh of relief, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Mr. Malfoy."

"Not this again, Cissa, You try talking some sense into her, She can't call us Mr and Mrs Malfoy forever. What will my grandchildren think?"

Narcissa swotted his arm, "Don't you start again and I've been trying to get her to call us Lucius and Narcissa since before she even liked Draco."

"Mrs. Malfoy, you have to understand, I don't even call Mr. and Mrs. Weasley by their first name nor any of my uncles and aunts." Hermione explained.

"That reminds me, dear, we should go over the guest list for the wedding." Narcissa said standing up from the table, "I'll just go and fetch it quickly." She walked out leaving Hermione and Lucius alone again.

"You could call us 'mom' and 'dad'," Lucius said mischievously.

"I thought I already did." Draco replied for her, finally swaggering into the dining room, hands behind his back. Looking way to innocent, he dropped a kiss on her cheek remaining by her side.

"And just where, may I ask, have you been?" Lucius asked eyeing Draco's oh-so-innocent stance, Hermione noticed that he also seemed to be suspicious of Draco's behaviour.

"That you may father, as a matter of fact, I've been busy with a present for Hermione." He turned to face her and dropped to one knee. Now Hermione was looking at him as if he was mad but Lucius beat her to the punch.

"Are you suffering from short-term memory loss son? Only I'm sure you've already done this." He asked. Hermione laughed at this.

Draco gave them both the evil eye before smirking at Hermione, " For you my lovely", He pulled out a bouquet of exquisite looking flowers from behind his back.

Hermione gasped, " Draco, where did you get these? They're beautiful!" she threw her arms around him.

Draco cast a smirk at his father, who rolled his eyes, before answering as Hermione pulled away, "Actually, I got them from mother's-"

"Draco, get up off the floor!" Narcissa scolded for the second time that day, "Hermione, dear I've- my flowers!"

"You took them from your mother's garden? Oh, please tell me you didn't!" Lucius groaned at Narcissa's mortified expression.

"Draco, you know how your mother feels about her flowers!" Now it was Hermione's turn to scold him.

"Everyone seems to be forgetting that I just performed a selfless act." Draco scowled.

"With my flowers!" cried Narcissa.

"Calm down, Narcissa, Draco promises to replace them, don't you son?" his father asked, his stare hard.

Draco's scowl deepened, "Yes" he grumbled, slumping down into his chair.

Hermione patted his hand affectionately, "It was a nice gesture though."

Draco grumbled some more and turned to the house elves that were bringing in the starters.

"Cissa, we have that meeting tomorrow morning." Lucius reminded his wife.

" Oh yes, dears, we'll be leaving early tomorrow." Narcissa all but beamed at them, forgetting how upset she was just seconds ago.

"What meeting?" Draco piped up.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with dear." Narcissa reminded him, she turned to Hermione, "Please pass the salt, dear."

Draco was unresponsive for the rest of the meal only mumbling a word or two when the others tried to engage him in conversation. Much later when Hermione was sitting up in bed, her pyjamas on, reading a book Draco slunk in through the door joining her room with his. He lay down next to her and heaved a sigh when she did not put her book away immediately but she continued to read. Fed up, he yanked the book out of her hands.

"Can't you show me any sympathy? I've just been replanting mother's flowers." Draco asked, tossing her book onto the bedside table. Hermione finally realized that his clothes and face had dirt marks covering them and gasped.

"Get off the bed! Your dirtying it!" she yelled.

"That's it? That's all you've got to say to me?" Draco cried indignantly, " I've just been doing manual _labour_, I'm dirty and most probably bruised and all you can think of is the bed sheets?"

"Did you break a nail as well?" Hermione asked sarcastically before she pushed him off the bed. Draco yelped as he fell off the side and shot up quickly with a playful look in his eyes.

Hemione immediately stopped laughing, "Draco, don't you dare." But before he could do anything there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione, dear, can I come in?" Narcissa called.

Hermione turned to Draco wide-eyed only to find him with a similar expression of surprise on his face. "Um, just a minute." She got out of the bed waving her arms at Draco in a sign for him to leave only for him to dive under the bed. It was too late for her to push him out into his room because she had already opened her room door and found Narcissa smiling jovially at her.

"I just came to check up on you dear." Narcissa explained as she walked into Hermione's room, "So how was your first day in Rome," She perched herself on the edge of the bed, " although we didn't do much."

"Oh it was fine. I needed to get used to my surroundings." Hermione came and sat next to her, " But I can't wait to go out and explore."

Narcissa chuckled, "I should have known with you, always the little bookworm but I wouldn't change a thing about you." Narcissa and Hermione had developed a friendship way back when the Malfoy's had first joined the order, back when Hermione thought Draco was an arrogant git now she just thought he was an arrogant…git. (Well I guess some things never change.) " And I dare say Draco wouldn't change a thing either,"

Hermione blushed, " Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"We're really going have to work at this whole name thing now, you're going to be family." Narcissa smiled kindly at her, "For now I'll just let you sleep. Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight Mrs.-Narcissa." Hermione called.

This time Narcissa grinned magnificently before stepping out the room, before shutting the door though she stuck her head back in, "How many times must I tell you to get up off the floor, Draco!"

Uneventful indeed.

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke to find Draco curled, fast asleep, on top of her blankets. She was a bit confused and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't still dreaming but he was there. She was sure that after Narcissa had reprimanded him he had bid her goodnight (although he didn't want to and certainly took his time about it) and said he was going to take a shower and get to bed. Hermione didn't remember him coming back into her room at all. She tickled his exposed skin (which wasn't hard to find since he was shirtless and it was enough to make a girl forget to breath this early in the morning) and he gurgled in his sleep. Hermione grinned delightedly; it was very adorable.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She greeted as he stirred from his forty winks.

"S'morning already?" Draco asked, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. He turned fully toward her resting his head on the pillow before scooping her into his arms.

Hermione made herself comfortable against him before asking, "When did you get here?"

"I wasn't going to come" Draco explained, his voice low and soft, " but then I thought of you just in the next room all by yourself in this big bed."

"So you decided to save me from the loneliness?" she chuckled as he nodded, "my hero", she pretended to swoon. Draco laughed and bent to place a kiss on her neck. Just as he did that there was a knock on the door, both of them froze and Hermione placed her hand over Draco's mouth.

"Yes?" she called.

"Hermione dear, Lucius and I are leaving now." Narcissa called through the door.

"Okay Mrs. Mal-Narcissa." Hermione corrected herself, "See you when you get back."

"Bye dear." Hermione sighed and let go of Draco's mouth.

He smiled at her, "That was clo-" but was cut off as Narcissa yelled,

"And Draco make sure you take Hermione somewhere nice."

* * *

The next three mornings passed in the same way each time with Draco saying goodnight(very reluctantly) to Hermione only for her to discover him sleeping in her bed in the morning. Draco was grateful for the time they had together because it seemed to be the only time they had without their parents interrupting. Whether they were in the library, the stable or any other room Lucius and Narcissa had a knack for intruding at _inconvenient _times and Draco was desolate about that. That's why Draco and Hermione were lying on his bed, her back to the headboard and Draco sitting in front leaning against her, and he was relieving this problem to her.

"But Draco," Hermione replied as she played with his hair," It's not as if we haven't done anything."

"I know, I just wish we didn't have to wait for them to go to sleep just to be with each other." He sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was, after all, the only person he permitted to do this.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek before going back to playing with his hair.

"It's not your fault although the other situation isn't helping much." Draco said, realizing too late that this might be the last thing she wanted to hear.

"What other situation?" Hermione asked, her hands coming to a stand still.

Draco contemplated whether to tell her or not but finally he ploughed on, "It's just being with you without, you know, being with you."

Hermione pulled her hands from his hair and turned him around to face her, "It's sex, Draco, just say it and you said you didn't have a problem with waiting."

"I know I said that and I'm not regretting my decision. It's…I mean…you know how impatient I am." Draco said finally coming up with the right words he took her hands in his.

"Well, you've been pretty patient up until now." Hermione hesitated before asking, "You aren't regretting it are you?"

"Of course not!" Draco exclaimed hurriedly, "I'll wait however long you want me to."

Hermione smiled lovingly at him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her as she did the same, "So we're okay now?" Draco inquired.

"Yes but I've been thinking." Hermione responded, letting her head rest on his shoulder "lets play a game."

Draco stiffened against her before he asked, "What kind of game?"

"It's kind of like a 'lets test your patience' game." She told him, pulling away to judge his reaction.

"Lets test my patience?" he repeated skeptically, he saw her eager expression, "Okaay I'm in, how do you play?"

"Well, since you said you've got zero tolerance I was just thinking we should see if you do actually possess any tolerance by postponing all our other 'little games' until the end of the month," Hermione told him all the while smiling.

Draco, on the other hand, was definitely not pleased, "Postpone _all_ our games?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Yes but only until the end of the month. Think of it as a little experiment to see if you can hold out that long before we get married."

"A little experiment?" Draco hollered, "Are you trying to kill me women?"

"Oh come on Draco." Hermione pleaded, she tried a different approach, "Unless your scared that you're gonna lose."

Draco's whole expression changed, "All right then deal! I'll sure you who's scared. What's the bet?"

"The bet?" Hermione asked.

"When I win what do I get?" Draco asked confidently.

"_If_ you win, you get…" Hermione pondered over this.

"I get to dress you up in whatever outfit I choose for our _games_ for the first month of our marriage."

"All right but what do I get? Hmm, Aha!" Hermione's eyes sparkled with joy; "If I win you have to go out with Harry and Ron twice a week for the first month of our marriage - on your own!"

"What? No way!" Draco bellowed, "That is out of the question!"

"Well, fine, I won't agree to your outfits then-"

"All right all right." Draco said quickly, "The outfits stay and so do Potter and Weasley."

"Deal." Hermione said as they shook on it.

When Draco got up to use the bathroom, Hermione flopped back on his bed, a mischievous grin on her face. She was going to have such fun with this.

* * *

Whoops! We were so busy watching Draco that we forgot all about Hermione's tendency to mischief! Haha! You weren't expecting that were you?

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews welcome…


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Contrary to your belief this ain't mine

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile!

Ginsensu, there's no need to be scared. I promise!

Anna thanks for the suggestion.

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed on Monday morning with a smile on her face; today was day 1 of Draco's test. She thought back to the beginning of their relationship. Granted they had hated each other, Hermione constantly doubted the Malfoy's loyalty to the order, but something happened, something that she was very grateful for. It was Draco who turned first, to Hermione it seemed that he had changed his feelings for her on the spur of the moment. She thought he was just messing with her at first, getting her to fall in love with him before telling her she didn't deserve him. She was glad that she had given him a chance though else they would never had found this.

She stretched before she put on her gown and slippers, going to brush her teeth before making her way into Draco's bedroom. Hermione had made him sleep in his own bed last night reminding him that he had agreed to the bet just that day, after much protesting and eventually pleading on Draco's part he had left with a pout in place. Upon entering his room, however, she found his bed empty. She stopped in shock, not once in their relationship had Draco ever (ever!) woken up before Hermione. She was just about to go back to her room to check that he hadn't crawled under her bed while she slept when she heard it.

It was coming from Draco's bathroom, the door was closed so she couldn't make out what it was but as she came closer to the door it became clearer. Hermione's eyes widened. No, she was mistaken, it couldn't be. He wouldn't…

She pushed the door open slowly and her suspicions were proven right. Standing before the mirror, shaving the muggle way was Draco Malfoy, in all his bare-chested glory, _singing. _Hermione stood flabbergasted as she took in his words.

_You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

Hermione blushed as she felt her heart swell but that feeling was immediately squashed as she saw Draco wink at the mirror. She realized that his words weren't meant for her but for himself!

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_Hermione wants to hold you so much._

Hermione felt her jaw drop; he really was an egotistical, arrogant, conceited, vain, smug little narcissist.

_She loves you baby!_

Hermione decided to put an end to his solo debut by knocking on his bathroom door, which she positioned herself to be casually leaning against it (smirking at him of course).

Draco promptly dropped his razor, staring at her reflection in the mirror in surprise. Instead of being embarrassed like Hermione thought he would be, he slowly turned around with an overconfident smirk in place and a look in his eye that caused the smirk to drop off of Hermione's face.

"I knew you wouldn't last." Draco said while slowly prowling up to her.

"What?" Hermione asked, she honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

"The bet," he said in a seductive voice, "I knew you were gonna lose. All hail the conquering hero." His smirk grew bigger at this.

Hermione was about to smack the smirk off his face when she caught sight of her appearance in the mirror.

_Oh_

"Really, Hermione, if I knew you were so weak then I wouldn't have bothered to come up with a game plan."

"Wait, wait, you think I'm giving up?" Hermione held up her hands to stop Draco from coming closer, " After one night? What do you take me for?"

Draco had a perplexed expression sitting where his smug one used to be, "Why else would you show up in my bedroom looking like, well, like that?" he pointed to her silk gown which was tied very hastily so Draco could see her nightdress which didn't quite reach her knees.

"Oh Draco, you adorable little silly you, " Hermione joked as she tied up her gown, " I was just coming to check if you were still sulking."

"Wait, What?" Draco asked scratching the back of his head bemusedly but quickly springing forward as Hermione turned to go. "You can't just leave." He said while latching on to her wrist.

"Well, well, seems like you're the one with the weak stamina." Hermione laughed as Draco immediately dropped her hand. " Hey don't be cross, I'm just joking with you" But when the scowl still didn't drop from his face she leaned over and kissed him, she smiled as he responded to her. She pulled away still smiling at him as he held her agianst the bathroom door, "Good morning, I love you."

She grinned as a goofy (although he would never admit it) smile spread across Draco's face. "I love you too." Hermione turned and made her way to her room and laughed as Draco called "And I'm not weak!"

She swiftly stopped laughing though when she remembered that Draco had said that he had a game plan. Wonderful now she would actually have to think this through (and so would the authoress.)

* * *

Draco Malfoy had no game plan.

He had just said that in a bout of confidence. Well, didn't that just get shoved back into his face? Ah well, he wasn't worried. He didn't need a 'plan'; he could handle anything Hermione threw at him.

He sighed as he used his wand to complete the rest of his shave. It was amazing how much Hermione had changed him. She had tried to wean him off of his wand saying that he was too dependent on it. Draco had argued, of course, saying what was the point of having magic if you weren't going to use it? She just didn't understand, he had spent most of his life using magic for basically everything, major and minor tasks. So they had made a bargain, they would use the muggle way (or as Hermione called it, the 'lets-not-be-lazy' way) for trivial things such as brushing their teeth and dressing up.

Honestly, Draco didn't mind. Now he wasn't some pansy who would just agree to do things to see their girl smile. Sure Hermione did have a positively radiant smile (especially when aimed at him) but wasn't marriage all about compromise? So that's why he did it, to prepare themselves for their married life, certainly not to make his fiancé think he was the most courteous man out there (don't forget good-looking) and she wouldn't find anyone better so why waste her time?

And he wasn't insecure about anything. Not about his face, his body, his work, his personality, his hair and most certainly not about Hermione. She wasn't going to find anyone who one-upped him in these categories because, lets face it, such a man didn't exist but he knew that Hermione tended to bestow affection on those less fortunate. Take Potter and Weasley for example, the prime candidates to show his point. He honestly didn't know what she saw in them, they had nothing in common. Merlin, what did they even talk about? He wasn't jealous, no; he just didn't understand why Hermione had to lower herself to their level of intelligence.

And, of course, he wasn't a shallow person. No, not at all. Being with Hermione had redeemed him of this. He knew that his younger self would have throttled him to death if he saw the kind of life he was leading in the future. Back then he had naively listened to everything and anything that was sprouted out of a purebloods mouth. As he grew older, he had seen life through his own eyes; his turning point was when his family had joined the order. He didn't understand how his father could betray the side he had given his sweat and blood to but he had undergone a major change with the order so he gave _his own_ sweat and blood for someone who would save him. Hermione.

Draco chuckled, buttoning up his shirt, as he remembered the beginning of a very tumultuous relationship with her. Really it had turned from hate to love. The stuff you see in the movies or read in books.

Feeling satisfied that he had praised himself enough this morning; he laced up his shoes and went to get himself a nourishing breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Draco had promised to take Hermione to the museum. Normally he didn't do museums but it was worth it just to see her smile at him. Uh, compromise, yeah to compromise!

So off the two of them headed, to the museum!

Oh, how he regretted it. The first few paintings and displays were fine but after what felt like the millionth one he was getting bored really fast and really hungry.

"Hermione, Can we leave now?" he asked again. It wasn't that he wasn't a cultured person, He was a Malfoy-The epitome of culture, it was that he was bored and hungry! (Weren't you listening?)

" Draco, we're almost done." Hermione replied as she leant in closer to another portrait of Octavius the first emperor of the magical community in Rome. They had looked at least two pictures before Draco had started complaining about how every painting was the same, he was hungry and how an old lady eyeing him up made him feel violated.

Draco looked down the hall and saw no immediate end in sight, "Please Hermione. It's nearly lunchtime. I'm famished!" He gripped onto Hermione's arm as the old woman passsed, _feigning_ disinterest. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, it was clear the woman had no idea he even existed.

"Nearly lunchtime? We just had breakfast." Hermione checked her watch and it confirmed that it was time for lunch. "Oh we just spent the entire morning in here."

"Exactly, please can we go now? Please please?" Draco whined.

"Since you've been such a good boy this morning, lets go eat where you want to." Hermione said as she slipped her hand in his and they looked for the nearest exit.

"Come my empress, we shall dine in style." Hermione giggled and Draco smirked as they walked out into the sunshine.

_She loves you baby_

_Oh yeah_

* * *

Hermione and Draco returned back to the manor after a little shopping but as they stepped back into the entrance hall Hermione sensed that something wasn't right. She stopped and looked around trying to find the source of the problem. Draco who had carried on walking made a u-turn and found her scrutinizing the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked watching her brows furrow in confusion.

"Doesn't it look different to you?" she asked, looking at him to see his reaction.

Draco looked around the room quickly, "Nope."

"Look at this, I clearly remember the table being round and now its rectangle and where did these vases come from. The mirror is at least ten sizes bigger than it used to be."

Hermione watched Draco as he looked around the room again, "Oh, now I see it." Hermione smiled as he confirmed that she wasn't going crazy. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"What? This room of the rented manor has just been changed around and you aren't in the least bit curious as to why?" Hermione asked him in disbelief.

"Uh... no not really." He told her, "Why? Are you?"

Hermione just stared at him before saying, "I'm going go to find your mother."

"Why is this bugging you so much?" Draco asked her as he followed her.

"Why isn't this bugging you at all?" she shot back.

They found both Narcissa and Lucius in one of the many huge ballrooms. Narcissa was sitting to the side on one lone chair reading 'Magical touches for your home' while Lucius was in the middle of the room reading an instruction manual while a box sat at his feet.

"Hello dears, how was your day?" Narcissa greeted them.

"It was splendid mother," Draco answered before Hermione could, he didn't want to hear another word about the museum, "What happened to the entrance hall?"

"Oh, just a little bit of redecorating." Narcissa told them.

"Will the landlord allow that?" Hermione asked her.

Narcissa looked at them with a curious expression in her eyes, "What Mr Pedro doesn't know won't hurt him."

"What are you doing father?" Draco asked watching his father chuck the instruction manual to the opposite side of the room.

"Just installing the indoor swimming pool." Lucius answered as he ripped opened the box.

"Swimming pool?" Hermione repeated disbelievingly, "but the landlord-" she stopped as Lucius pulled out a medium sized inflatable pool.

"Oh, don't worry about him" Lucius took out his wand tapped the pool and said, "_ingrandire."_

Hermione stood dumbfounded at the sight before her. Lucius Malfoy was standing at the bottom of an empty Olympic sized swimming pool built into the floor.

"Lucius, it's perfect!" Narcissa gushed.

Lucius smirked at his wife's praise, "Why don't you kids get changed into your bathing suits while I fill the pool?"

* * *

What in the world are Lucius and Narcissa up to?

Did I make you smile? Then return the favor, leaving me a review would be the fastest way.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You rock.

Anna: Your suggestion ties in perfectly with what I have lined up!

* * *

Draco had always considered himself a person in control. Whatever curveball life threw at him, he was able to knock it with confidence. There wasn't a situation he couldn't handle. So why then did he fall off the pool float when he first saw Hermione in a bikini?

He came up sputtering, gasping for breath. There she was wearing a black bikini top with flower patterns on it with her miniscule swim shorts. She was placing her slops and towel on one of the many loungers that came with the pool. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her body before so why was he caught so off guard? As he clung on to the float he understood that he was missing her. Stupid bet! Lucius and Narcissa were residing on the loungers while Narcissa pointed out various things from her catalogue. Lucius, for his part, didn't look terribly engrossed and looked up interestedly when Hermione entered.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his father. He knew Hermione was beautiful and he constantly had to ward off other males' advances but this was his own father for Merlin's sake! He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that his father was merely watching the house elves setting up his pool bar.

He swam up to the side of the pool as Hermione approached the stairs, "Come in, the water's not cold."

Hermione wrinkled up her nose, " I think I'll just float for a while."

"Come on, you're no fun. Just get in." Draco told her as she carefully climbed onto a float, "or do you want me to force you in." He advanced towards the float as Hermione kicked off the side of the pool.

"Don't you dare! I'll come in when I'm ready." Hermione warned as she floated past him.

Draco huffed but he swam towards his parents, "Aren't you going to put your bikini on, mother?" he teased.

His father laughed at this and Narcissa turned to him, "What's so funny?"

"When was the last time I saw you in a bikini?" Lucius asked smirking at her.

"Well, it was in…" she stopped as if remembering and caught the significant look Lucius threw her, "Let me just go get it."

"I'll help you find it." Lucius said quickly, following her out the room.

Draco turned wide-eyed to Hermione, "I think I'm going to be sick." Hermione laughed at him and he took the time to scrutinize her outfit again. "Why haven't I seen this before?"

Hermione looked at him as if the answer was obvious, "When have we ever been at a beach or pool together?"

"Oh, so you mean other guys have seen you in this?" Draco asked frowning.

"Well, yes." she said, she smiled sweetly at him, "But don't worry they're all foreigners."

"Hmph, Not sure I like that answer." Hermione laughed again, he smiled evilly at her as the house elves bowed and left, "When did you say you were getting in?"

"I told you when I'm-" she stopped as Draco ducked under the water and she lost sight of him, "Draco! You better not do what I think you're gonna do!" She turned her head trying to find him but she couldn't see him anywhere. " Draco?" She let out a piercing shriek as her float toppled over and she was catapulted into the water.

She panted for breath as she came up for air and saw Draco cackling wickedly, "You moron!" she splashed water in his face. Soon they were having an all out water war but the next minute Draco had her wrists in his hands and he was kissing her against the side of the pool.

She kissed him back until he turned his attention to her neck, "Draco?"

"Hmm?" he was much too preoccupied at the moment.

"I love you." She told him before she dunked his head under the water and scrambled to get out of the pool, laughing the whole time.

* * *

On Tuesday morning Hermione found herself waking up to a flurry of feathers. After a delicious supper last night she had decided to write home again. She had only written once and it had been brief but this time she had included details about Rome and had even informed Ginny of the bet.

She read the message from her parents first, they told her that they were pleased she was having a good time, reminded her to be a first-class guest since she was getting such fine hospitality and her father had added that if Draco caused any tears, he would catch the express – floo to Rome and kick Draco's butt. Of course he hadn't put it in such nice terms. She laughed at the thought of her father trying to locate this 'express – floo'.

There were two letters that had come together left, on the front of one of them read 'Read me first' and on the other 'Read the other first'. She shrugged as she ripped open the first one:

_Dear Hermione_

_I know that you are reading this one first because I charmed the other one not to open until you opened mine. I just wanted to be the first one to tell you…Ron proposed! Of course I said 'yes', how could I not? I mean, I knew from the very beginning that he was my soul mate._

_We haven't set a date yet but don't stress it will be after your 'Wedding of the year'. I'm telling you that is all people are talking about. The Daily Prophet has picked up on this and let's just say they've broken the record in sales figure. My wedding is going to be low-key and intimate. Just those special to us that we want to share this with. Of course, you have to be my one of my bridesmaids but I think I'm going to have a tough choice choosing between Ginny and Parvati for my maid of honour._

_Anyway, I hope Rome is treating you well. Ron says that we should consider a holiday but I told him to save for the honeymoon. It's going to be somewhere exclusive and maybe Harry could pull a few strings for us but then Ron does have influence as well._

_Hope you're enjoying yourself,_

_Love _

_Lavender and Ron_

_P.S Steve says that he misses you and can't wait to see what you've gotten him (Ron __made__ me put this in)_

Was he being serious? Did Ron actually believe that she was going to buy a present for an _iguana_ that she had never even seen? And what was up with Lavender? Wasn't her wedding going to be intimate and special too? Wasn't her honeymoon going to be grand?

Hermione stormed into Draco's room only to find him still sleeping. With great reluctance, she did not pause to admire his beautific presence but instead she climbed up onto his bed and promptly shook him awake.

"What is it? Are the house elves dancing again?" He asked groggily. rubbing his eyes.

"No, the house elves are- what?" Hermione looked at him quizzically, "Never mind, Look at what Lavender sent me." She thrust the letter under his half-closed eyes.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart." He said, finally taking hold of the letter she was waving in his face.

"I don't see you reading." Hermione told him; she sat quietly, anxiously waiting for him to finish.

"This is an insult!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione immediately nodded her head in agreement, "Weasley has influence? Please, we all know that I'm the one with the influence. Sure, I admit Potter may have _some_ clout but-"

Hermione looked at him incredulously, "Drake, be serious! What about-"

"I am being serious! How dare she insinuate that _my_ wedding will not be special and intimate and that _my_ honeymoon won't be at the finest place imaginable!" His eyes were alight in passion and fury for his pride and power had just been insulted, "I promise you, Hermione Granger, that our wedding will be a thousand times more intimate and special and our honeymoon will be at such a place that even the combined influence of Potter and Weasley could not even get them on the waiting list."

And with that he gave her a heated kiss, jumped out the bed, put on a shirt and marched toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, crawling to the edge of the bed.

"To speak to my father." Was all he said before he disappeared out the door.

Hermione was torn between running after him and kissing him until he turned blue in the face or laughing at his ridiculous speech. She got up and went back to her room; she almost forgot that she still had one more letter to read:

_Dear Herms_

_Sorry about the front cover. Lavender had to take extra precaution to make sure she was the first person to tell you. She practically wrestled this out of my hands. As you know by now, Ron proposed to her after dinner at the burrow, there was a lot of shrieking involved on Lavender's part. Mum was getting really annoyed with them after a while, what with them snogging all over the place in front of the kids._

_This bet sounds really interesting. How's Draco holding up? I hope your not driving the poor bloke crazy, Merlin knows he had a difficult time just convincing you to go out with him in the first place. On the other hand, don't be too gentle with him – you have to win! It will be worth just to see the looks on all three of their faces when they have to spend time with each other without us._

_Things with Harry are looking up; we had a long talk about quidditch. Well, actually Harry had a long talk about quidditch. I kept trying to change the subject but to no avail. Ah well, he said he was going to lend me __Quidditch through the Ages, __that's progress right?_

_Anyway, I hope your having lots of fun in Rome and buying lots of expensive things…for me!_

_Love_

_Ginny_

She thought back to Draco's outburst this morning, was she driving him crazy? It was only the second day of the bet, was this really taking its toll on him? No, Draco could manage. She knew he was a physical creature but surely he had self – control? Maybe she was looking too much into it, this was supposed to be fun after all.

* * *

At breakfast Draco was still a bit moody, which highly amused his father and confused his mother.

"Draco, dear, stop muttering to the cutlery and eat." Narcissa told him gently.

Hermione found this comical and started chuckling at him so he glared at her, "You think this is funny? I have to change all our bookings, the band, the caterers and who knows what else and you're laughing?"

"What?" Narcissa exclaimed, "You're changing the wedding? No, you can't! Do you know how hard I've worked? I mean we've worked? Giselle, Molly and I have been pouring ourselves into giving you a dream wedding, It's not as if we haven't been dreaming about the day our son gets married the way you two are carrying on. I –we will not allow this. Everything will stay the way I – we have planned it"

After Narcissa outburst, Lucius turned calmly to them, "So what do you two have planned for today?"

"Actually, we hadn't planned anything yet." Hermione answered as she watched Narcissa slump back in her chair muttering things about the wedding,

"That's good because I have a favor to ask of you, Hermione." Lucius said as he picked up his tea.

"What sort of favor?" Draco was immediately on the alert, ceasing his action of buttering his toast to stare at his father.

"I was hoping Hermione could help me purchase a television."

* * *

A/N: Shopping with the elder Malfoy's? Oh dear…

Reviews are always welcome


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Have we established that it's not mine yet?

A/N: Thank you to all my faithful reviewers - oh and Anna? You rock!

Hermione gets a lot of unwanted attention in this chapter…that's all I'm giving you

* * *

"What about this one?"

" That's a nice one."

"What about this one?"

"Yes, Mr. Ma-Lucius even that one is nice." Hermione replied deadpanned.

"And this one?" Lucius asked, pointing at the one next to it.

"Lucius, it looks the same as the last fifteen TV's that we've looked at! Just pick one!" Narcissa cried shrilly.

"All right, calm down." Lucius said faintly as he examined the TV closer.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I feel as if I'm about to pass out from the heat." Narcissa told him as she patted her forehead.

Hermione rolled her eyes and left the two adults to bicker and went in search of Draco. They had been in this store for much longer than she cared to be in here. Draco had disappeared in the first 5 minutes and she hadn't seen him since he had left her to deal with his parents, Hermione didn't even want to imagine the trouble he was causing. She shook her head remembering how fast Fred and George had taken to him. Who would've guessed that Draco was an undercover prankster?

"Excuse me miss?" came a rather shy voice.

Hermione turned to find a young teenager who worked in the store approaching her from behind. He was tall, gangly and he hadn't filled out yet. His sandy blonde hair flopped into his eyes in an irritating teenage manner.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Can I help you find what you're looking for?" he asked, pointing toward the shelves holding muggle equipment.

"Um, actually you can." Hermione said, while she looked for a peek of Draco, "I'm looking for my fiancé. He's tall, um and blond. Really, really blond." She caught the look on his face, "I mean his hair color."

The teenager's face, which had looked crestfallen at the mention of a fiancé, turned to one of annoyance at the mention of a really fair-headed fiancé,"Yeah, I've seen him. He's causing quite a ruckus in the furniture department."

Hermione groaned, "Thank you and I'm sorry for any trouble he's caused you." She turned to follow the signs that would lead her to the furniture department when the boy stopped her again.

"Wait! You're Hermione Granger aren't you?" he asked eagerly.

Hermione was shocked that he knew he she was, "Yes, yes I am."

"Wow! It's an honor to meet you Ms. Granger." he gushed grabbing her hand and shaking it vigorously, "If I may say ma'am, you're even more beautiful in real life. Not that you don't look good in the pictures. "

"Err thanks," she was starting to feel really awkward because he was still shaking her hand, "if you don't mind I've got to go find my fiancé."

"Oh, no problem Ms. Granger." He let go of her hand still staring at her face, "My name is Jonathan and if you need any assistance don't hesitate to ask for me."

"Thanks Jonathan." Hermione told him as she tried to get away as fast as possible.

She finally found the right department and had no problem finding Draco because all she had to do was follow the sounds of a group of incredibly giggly girls. There he was, looking like a God while he was reclining in a lazy boy, a pompous smirk in place. He was clearly enjoying the attention these girls, who were hiding behind a display of self-tan while disgruntled shoppers threw annoyed looks at them, were lavishing on him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hermione asked, placing her self in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes. This chair is really comfortable, I might even recommend it to father." He told her in what he wanted to be an innocent tone but since he was Draco Malfoy he came out sounding haughty, all the while smirking up at her.

"Hmph, you know very well that that is not what I was referring to." She told him, now crossing her arms.

"Don't be jealous, love, you know I only have eyes for you." He told her, still with that damn smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm not jealous, _darling_." Hermione retorted, sounding sickeningly sweet, "You're not the only one who has been attracting teenagers' attention today."

Draco frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Only I've just met Johnathan and he seemed very pleased to meet me." Hermione said, throwing the smirk back at him.

For a moment, Draco narrowed his eyes but then he stole the smirk back, "Aw sweetheart, these girls don't have anything on you. You don't have to make up admirers to get my attention because you'll always have it."

Hermione was just about ready to hex him when she heard someone calling her, "Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger." She turned to see Jonathan running up to her, a paper and pen in his hands. "Ms. Granger, may I please have your autograph? I wouldn't have troubled you but it's just that folks back home-"

"Who's this?" Draco asked, eyeing the boy up.

Hermione smiled shrewdly at Draco (effectively ending the battle of the smirks), "Oh, this is Jonathan." She told him nonchalantly, "Jonathan, this is my fiancé Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah, I know him," And with much more enthusiasm he turned to Hermione, "So Ms. Granger, can I get your autograph?"

"Hmm? Sure Johnny." A saccharine smile pasted on her face.

"Oh, so it's _Johnny_ know is it?" Draco asked, disgruntled.

"You don't mind if I call you Johnny, do you?" Hermione took the pro-offered pen and paper from the beaming teen, "You're from the UK as well aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Boy, You're good!" Draco was sure that if _Johnny's_ smile got any bigger, his eyes would pop out, "Actually Ms.- uh is it all right if I call you Hermione?"

"No it bloody well isn't."

"Sure Johnny."

"Well, Hermione, I just finished at Hogwarts last year." Johnny said as he puffed out his chest in a manner that reminded Hermione of Percy Weasley.

"Really? How'd you do?" Hermione asked, eager to get to the topic of marks.

"4 Newts." To which Draco snorted quite rudely.

"Congratulations, so what-"

"Well, Jonathan, old chap." Draco said standing up from the lazy boy quickly and stretching (much to the delight of his groupies), "We've got to run now but it was- err- pleasant meeting you."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Um... to eat, Hermione's famished, aren't you love?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her while the groupie girls glared.

"Oh, well Ms Granger, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to drop by and ask for me."

"Will do, skipper." Draco replied for her, as he guided her toward the exit.

And they left to find a good restaurant as a group of girls sighed at the view of the God's back.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you were flirting with a teenager, you pervert you." Draco teased, smirking at her over his Alfredo.

"For the last time I wasn't flirting with him!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Oh Really? Then what would you call it?" Draco asked, his smirk turning into a slight smile. He was quickly becoming amused with this.

"I was merely…using him as an instrument to prove a point." Hermione told him casually, waving her arms to emphasise her point.

"And what would that point be?" but Hermione wasn't listening to him anymore for her mouth had dropped open and her eyes had gone wide as she stared at something behind Draco.

"Hermione?" Draco turned in his chair to see what she was staring at. There was only one person sitting behind him, a man who looked a bit older than them reading a book while sipping coffee. He had dark brown hair that fell in an appealing arc on his forehead; dark brown eyes that radiated wisdom. He was attractive … Draco supposed although _this guy_ couldn't hold a candle to him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at _this guy_, Hermione had never admired another male when in his company because she was always too busy admiring him so what made _this_ _guy_ so special?

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco hissed at her.

"It-it's-Dimitri Minichiello!" Hermione blabbed, before Draco could ask who the bloody hell he was Hermione let out an "Oh!" when _this guy_ looked up when he heard his name. Draco watched as he smiled politely at Hermione and went back to his book but he immediately did a double take and then his eyes widened in recognition. He jumped up from his seat, bringing his book and bag with him.

"Oh my word! He's coming over here!" Hermione whispered excitedly as Draco steadily got more confused.

"Excuse me?" Well, Draco had expected the oaf- uh- Dimitri to have a thick Italian accent but no, he spoke perfect English, "You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

"Yes and you're Dimitri Minichiello." Before he could confirm that though Hermione continued, " I absolutely love your theories on House Elf Liberation."

Draco felt himself relax at this; so this guy was just a writer ,not some major model or something, nothing to worry about. Wait- he wrote about house elf freedom? Must be a muggleborn. Draco snorted at this, effectively putting a stop to Hermione's tirade.

"Is there a problem?" she asked icily, she could get so worked up about those damn house elves! Draco noticed that the Dimitri guy had seated himself at their table. Well, that was mighty presumptuous of him, wasn't it?

"No, no problem. Ahem, Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

"Ah yes, I thought I recognized the hair." He commented, glancing at his hair, as he shook Draco's hand, "If I may be permitted to say Draco, you're fiancé is even lovelier to look at in person."

So I don't need to tell you that Draco immediately didn't like _this oaf_ and it increased tenfold when _he _had the audacity to wink at Hermione, which caused her to blush prettily. No, no, no Draco was the only person who was allowed to do that.

"So Minichiello, House Elf Liberation?" Draco asked, leaning back in his chair and raising and eyebrow. At least this got Hermione's attention back to him.

"Yes, Have you read my book?" Dimitri asked, focusing way too much on Hermione.

"No, I've never had the _mis_fortune to come across your book." He answered bitterly.

"Draco!" Hermione immediately scolded.

"It's all right Hermione. I'm mature enough to realize that there are many cynics out there who simply do not share the same intellect as the rest of us."

Wait-wait. Was that an insult? Draco glared hard at him while thinking of a remark that wouldn't hurt Hermione feelings about the bloody elves. He realized a little too late that he should have paid attention to the conversation because all of a sudden he heard the two erupt in laughter and then Dimitri's hand was on Hermione's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" burst from his mouth in a bout of anger.

"Excuse me?"

"Kindly unhand my fiancé." Draco sneered.

"Draco, what's-"

"No it's my fault. I'm sorry I overstepped my boundaries." Dimitri held up his hands in a sign of peace.

"So Minichiello, what number are you on the list of the most influential people in the wizarding world? What about the list of the richest people in the wizarding world? And the-"

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione hissed at him like he had done to her earlier.

"Well Draco, since I'm muggleborn my money is fairly new and so is my book. As far as being influential, I'm not quite there yet you see because I have to work for whatever I get." Dimitri said, his eyes blazing as he looked at Draco defiantly.

"So what you're trying to say is that I don't deserve-" Draco started furiously, leaning forward in his chair.

"Ahem," Hermione interrupted, "Maybe we should change the subject. Dimitri, why don't you tell us more of your theories?"

Draco didn't know how long he sat there, gripping the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned an almost shade of purple, watching Hermione drool as Dimitri talked about how much he cared about the damn elves. Dimitri was positively swooning from the attention Hermione was bestowing on him.

"I'll give you the tickets to my book's release. The theme is ancient Rome. Togas and that sort. You can bring your friend here, Hermione." Dimitri smiled at her, pulling two tickets out from his bag.

'I'm her fiancé." Draco ground out; he knew that Dimitri did it on purpose.

"Dimitri, your theories fit so perfectly with my opinions." Hermione told him excitedly; in the back of his mind he knew that it wasn't Hermione's fault. She couldn't help that she was attractive and she was thrilled to have found someone who was as obsessed over house elves as she was but right now the front of his mind wasn't being very rational.

"Well, great minds think alike m'dear." Dimitri told her, flicking her nose. He was using any excuse to move closer to her and every excuse to touch her. He even went so far as to touch her curls, that was the last straw for Draco.

He was practically burning in rage, he stood up from his seat and flung Dimitri's hand away from Hermione, "All right, I've had enough of this, we're leaving." Draco sneered, he was seriously considering beating the prick to a pulp but he was aware that he was in public and wanted to avoid causing Hermione any embarrassment by having it printed all over the Daily Prophet.

"Goodbye, Dimitri. It was so lovely to finally meet you!"

"Oh well, I'll see you at the book release Hermione." Dimitri said, making to kiss the back of Hermione's hand, which was promptly snatched away by Draco.

"Don't count on it, asshole." And with that Draco promptly dragged Hermione away to an apparition point, completely disregarding his parents who were staring at the scene in bewilderment.

* * *

"Draco, you're hurting me." Hermione told him as she tried to loosen his grip on her wrist but instead he tightened it, "You're hurting me."

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco rounded on her, suddenly he had her pressed up against the wall and he was glaring at her.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." She was quickly becoming scared now, "You're hurting me."

Draco ignored the last part, "I'm talking about you and _Dimitri!"_

"Draco, we were talking about house elves," Hermione told him as she struggled to get him to release her wrist, "There's no need to get jealous."

"I'm not blind, Hermione!" he yelled, causing her to flinch, "He was a step away from having you on the table!"

"Draco, you're being irrational-"

"I'm being irrational? If this was some idea of yours to make me jealous then let me just tell you that you overstepped the mark."

Hermione realized that she had tears streaming done her face and Draco still held her wrist in his grip, "Draco…Draco, I…I…" she didn't know what to say. She didn't knowhow to convince him that she was being honest with him.

Draco stared hard at her before his face crumbled, "I…can't be around you right now." and with that he left her against the wall, clutching her wrist, sobbing.

Hermione wiped at her eyes irately, she wouldn't cry. If that's the way he wanted it then that's the way he would get it.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me! It had to happen!

Reviews are always appreciated; it's always good to hear what you guys think. So let me know! In case you didn't get it Dimitri Minichiello – Draco Malfoy. Yeah well... that won't be the last from Dimitri!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own this or Friends

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I enjoy your reviews!

I decided to do this chapter in Lucius and Narcissa's point of view just to mix things up a bit, hope you like it!

* * *

"Hermione, dear, why don't you just sit down and tell me what's happened?" Narcissa asked as calmly as she could as she watched Hermione furiously throw her clothes into her suitcases, "I'm sure the two of you can work this out if you just speak to each other, it's probably just a silly misunderstanding between the two of you."

She thanked her lucky stars that Hermione couldn't see just how frantic and panicked she really was. After being married to a Malfoy for as long as she had, one would learn how to mask their emotions and deceive people. Narcissa had thought about unpacking the bag while Hermione packed but stopped short when she saw Hermione's face.

The girl was absolutely livid, flinging things into suitcases and slamming wardrobe doors. "No, I will not apologise to him because I am not in the wrong here!" Narcissa was just going to point out that she hadn't suggested that but Hermione clearly wasn't finished, "I mean, who does he think he is? Accusing me of things when _he_ had those girls all but eating out of the palm of his hand! You know what he is?" Narcissa shook her head, not that Hermione noticed, "He is a hypocrite! Nothing but a big, fat, arrogant, devilishly handsome, witty, annoying, charming little hypocrite!"

Once she had finished her rant, Hermione stood there red in the face and puffing whilst holding a pair of heels in her hands. Narcissa sat on the bed watching her apprehensively not wanting to say anything that might trigger another outburst.

"I'll go talk to Draco, Ok?"

"Oh, is that how it's going to be then? I thought we were friends but I should have known that you'd take that hypocrite's sid-oomph!"

Narcissa winced as she watched Hermione trip over her open and hastily, halfway packed suitcase. She closed the bedroom door slowly and moved one over and knocked before turning the doorknob.

It was locked.

"Draco?" Narcissa knocked on the door again, "Draco, I know you're in there so you might as well open the door." There was no response, "Draco, just open the door." Narcissa's knocking was increasingly becoming louder, "Draco, if you don't open this door I'll…I'll…I'll get your father!" She was now banging against the door but the stubborn boy still refused to answer her.

"That's it! Your father is going to hear about this!"

* * *

"Narcissa, I told you 15 minutes ago and I'm going to tell you again: Don't get involved." Lucius told her flippantly, his attention was currently focused on his brand new plasma TV. He had always been very enthusiastic about visiting the Grangers' because he knew that they owned several TV's but now he had his own, he felt… independent.

"Lucius, this is your son's life at stake! Aren't you even slightly worried?" Narcissa asked, but still Lucius didn't look at her.

"You talk as if his life is in mortal danger." Lucius muttered, at least he thought he did but one look at Narcissa's face confirmed that she had heard him. She looked as if she couldn't decide between screaming at him and whacking him over the head.

He watched her as she stalked up to _his_ TV and narrowed his eyes as she moved to press a button at the bottom, " Don't touch that! You don't know what will-" but she had already pressed it. The program called '_Friends' _disappeared and the screen went black.

Lucius gaped at her, "What have you done?"

"Oh, just calm down, Giselle told me that works when you want to get a man's attention. Don't worry, it'll come back on later…after you have spoken to your son." She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and wore an expression that suggested that he had no choice.

Lucius sighed heavily, "Fine, fine but don't look at me when Draco tells you to stop interfering because I will just have one thing to say: I told you so."

Still Narcissa stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot with _that_ glare in place, Lucius knew what _that_ look meant.

"I'll just be going now."

Unlike his wife, Lucius did not knock politely on Draco's door instead opting for blasting it open with the use of his wand. Draco shot up from his position of sulking on the bed, his hair in disarray. This shocked Lucius for he had never seen a hair on Draco's head out of place…except in the morning (it seemed all Malfoy's suffered this curse.)

"Draco, your hair! Oh this is worse than I thought. Your mother was right in telling me." Lucius said as he watched his son flop very unceremoniously back onto the bed.

"Father, stop exaggerating and leave me to wallow in my misery."

"Don't be ridiculous Draco, what kind of father would I be if I left you to wallow in _anything_?" Lucius said airily as he strode closer to the bed. "Now get up and go and apologise to Hermione."

Lucius frowned as Draco mumbled something, "I can't hear a word you're saying and quite frankly I don't care so just get your sorry self through that door so I can go back to watching my TV." He pointed in the direction of the adjoining door.

"She locked the door."

"What?"

"She locked the door." Draco repeated, he scowled as his father laughed at him.

"Are you serious?" Lucius snorted as Draco nodded glumly, "Draco, You are aware that there is another door that leads into Hermione's room?"

Draco sighed, "I know that Father, I just… I don't think I… I mean I…"

"You can't face her can you?" Draco nodded again, sullenly " You know, it's always difficult for Malfoy men to admit they were wrong." Lucius told his son, "But the only thing you can do is face it right now. So go and apologise before she finishes packing."

"She's packing?" Draco asked, his frown back.

"That's what your mother." Lucius said as he threw a shirt at the boy.

"She won't leave me." Draco stated with a lot more confidence than he felt. Lucius wasn't sure whom Draco was trying to convince but it sounded like the poor boy was trying to reassure himself.

Lucius rolled his eyes," Don't let you arrogance cloud your judgment, Hermione's a lot stronger than you think. Now move, up you get."

"You know, I wish you two wouldn't treat me like a child, especially Mother. I'm getting married!" Draco grumbled as he got off the bed.

"Try and understand that you are your mother's only child and, as you have pointed out, you are about to be married. Your mother is just having some difficulty letting her 'baby boy' go. So just be prepared for some mollycoddling until your wedding."

Draco sighed again as he fixed his hair, "All right fine. Father?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For this I mean." Draco offered him a weak smile.

Lucius cleared his throat, "This is getting entirely too sappy for my liking so just leave already." He smirked as he watched his only son, who was about to be married, go to make amends with his irate fiancé, "Finally, just me and my TV time."

But Lucius stopped short when he found his son standing in the doorway of Hermione's room, eyes wide and mouth agape in disbelief.

That was because Hermione's room was empty.

* * *

A/N: sorry I took so long to update but I've been busy with projects and reports and blah blah blah.

Anyway, let me know what you think so far. I love drama, don't you?


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: thanks for the reviews guys, you're awesome!

Well, I think I have a pretty good idea of where this is going but its not set in stone yet. You never know, I might have a brain blast…

* * *

Draco stood there, staring into the empty room. Nothing, nothing that even suggested she had been in the room previously. The bed had been neatly made, bare wardrobes, the vacant bedside table…the room didn't even smell like her anymore. How long ago had she left? Had he really been moping for that long? Long enough for her to decide that leaving him was the best option. 

He didn't know how long he stood there for but it proved long enough for his father to go get his mother. He didn't even notice her come marching down the passage with her face set determinedly. His father was trying to catch up with her, telling her to remain calm. The only thought that was running through his mind was: _She's gone, she left, She left…left me…_

She didn't even pause to look into the empty room but grabbed Draco by his shirt collar and proceeded to roughly drag him toward the living room.

"You will not come back until you find her and beg her to forgive your miserable arse, do you understand?" but she didn't leave him a chance to reply instead she shoved him into the fireplace, threw some powder in and called out Harry Potter's residential address.

Lucius arrived in the room, looking out of breath, just as Draco disappeared. He stood next to her as she huffed and puffed and stared at the spot that Draco had just occupied, "Was that really necessary? I know that you're upset but honestly-" he stopped as Narcissa whipped around, a manical gleam in her eyes.

"Shall I be honest with you Lucius?" Narcissa voice was low and deathly, "I am sick to death of the both of your attitudes and equally of your arrogance. The saying might go like father like son" by now her voice was steadily rising, "But I will do _anything_ in my power to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself!" She ended in a yell and was once again puffing.

She glared at him as he took in her sudden outburst. She noted that he didn't even bother to cover up the hurt so obviously spread across his face. He took a deep breath but before he even started he was interrupted.

"What's going on down here?"

Narcissa swiveled around only to find Hermione Granger standing in the entryway. She blinked once, twice before she promptly fainted. Hermione gasped and rushed to her future mother-in-law's side as her future father-in-law shook his head at how much havoc one petite girl could cause in his family.

* * *

At a quarter to one in the morning, Draco still hadn't arrived home. Obviously taking his mother's words to heart, Lucius assumed he was hell bent on finding Hermione. The girl in question was currently sitting next to him, watching a programme called 'One Tree Hill'. Lucius didn't understand why anyone would want to watch something about one miserable tree on a hill so he hadn't paid much attention. Hermione on the other hand was engrossed and Lucius suspected that she had forgotten entirely to worry about the safety of her fiancé. 

He sighed and looked to his left where his wife was draped across the other couch. She had been that way since they had discovered that Hermione was still in the manor and Lucius was in no mind to wake her especially when he had some thinking to do.

He hadn't realised that Narcissa was still upset about his past, he had thought that they were over that now besides hadn't he proved that he cared for his family when they joined the Order? After all, it had been for their own well-being. As far as Draco was concerned, he knew he wasn't exactly role model material when the boy but now he hoped that Draco could at least still learn something from him.

He was brought out of his train of thought as his visibly distraught son resignedly arrived in the newly christened TV room closely followed by Potter and the Weasley boy. He noted that they were still in their pyjamas and he didn't miss Hermione tense up at the sight of all three of them. They all plopped down exhaustedly on one couch but remained silent.

Finally Draco spoke up, "I couldn't find her Father." He said dejectedly.

Lucius watched confusedly as the Weasley boy put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Don't worry Draco, we'll find her. She probably just needed some time to uh to figure things out."

Lucius was very tempted to laugh out loud at them; the loons hadn't even noticed that Hermione was right there in the room. He turned to her only to find her watching them amusedly.

"Ron's right Draco," Potter added, "She wouldn't leave you. We know Hermione, she loves you."

"But I don't even know where she is!" Draco moaned brokenly, "If she's ok, if she's even thinking about me-"

"Quite the drama queen aren't you, Draco?" So Hermione had finally decided to announce her presence.

"I am not a drama- Hermione!" Draco shouted suddenly, standing up as Potter and the Weasley boy gaped like fishes, "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere!"

"It's quite interesting actually," Lucius said, smirking at the boys, "She was in the east wing."

"Huh?"

"Well, you see, " Hermione began as if she were explaining to 5 year olds, "After Draco had his little temper tantrum I decided I didn't want to see him either so I moved all my stuff from the West to the East wing."

The boys remained silent until, "Sweet Merlin, you mean to tell me you were in the Manor the whole time?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"Uh huh"

"Bloody hell!" the Weasley boy exclaimed, " you mean to tell me I gave up valuable sleeping time for _nothing?"_

Potter cleared his throat, "What he means is that we're glad that you are safe."

Draco ran a hand over his face tiredly as he exhaled loudly, "I thought…I thought you…Ahem, Potter Weasley, it's late. I trust you can find the fireplace, Hermione and I are going to - to talk." Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Hermione by the hand and proceeded to drag her from the room.

"Goodnight boys, thanks for trying to look for me! Goodnight Mr- Lucius!"

"So uh we'll be seeing you then" Potter said awkwardly after a moments silence.

"Yes, you do know where the fireplace is?" Lucius asked although he was in no mood to get up from the couch at this point.

"Yeah, we know. Goodnight then" the Weasley boy said as he ushered Potter out the door.

"Good night Potter and uh Weasley boy." Damn! He could never remember that boy's name.

Lucius settled against the couch, life was back to normal. He glanced back at his wife who was still passed out. He decided to leave her for a bit before he told her…

_I Told You So_

* * *

Later, or earlier (depending on how you look at it), Draco and Hermione lay on his bed just holding each other. 

"I can't wait to see Harry and Ron's reactions" Hermione told him sleepily.

Needless to say, Draco Malfoy had lost the bet.

He wasn't too concerned though, "Yeah, yeah whatever. I bet this was all part of some devious scheme of yours." He would endure Potter and Weasley any day if it guaranteed a Malfoy-Granger wedding.

"Now who's the conquering hero?" she giggled but became contemplative, "Did you really believe that I had left?"

He didn't answer her instead tightening his hold on her, "Don't do that again, you hear?"

Although his tone was light, Hermione knew he was being serious, "I can't make any promises." She giggled at his facial expression and kissed him sweetly, "Well, Goodnight." She got off the bed and began collecting her things.

"What? The bet's over."

"What did you expect, that I would sleep here when I have bed waiting for me in the East wing?"

Draco's brows furrowed, "Well yeah, I did."

"Don't be silly Draco. After I moved all my things there, it would just be a waste if I didn't sleep there."

"The house elves can put it back in the morning." He told her quickly.

"I don't know, I'm still not convinced." Her face was serious but her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Without thinking it through (a moment of insanity) Draco blurted out, "I'll take you to that book signing ball."

Hermione hesitated, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Besides it'll make you happy."

"Oh thank you, thank you." Hermione threw her arms around him, kissing him again, "but I'm still sleeping in the East wing."

Draco sighed, "Fine but just for tonight."

It was only after she had bid him goodnight and left for her room, when he was curled up in his blankets thinking about her that he realized that he had promised to take her to Dimitri Minichiello's book signing.

In the words of Weasley: _Bloody Hell!_

* * *

A/N: I know some people wanted Draco to win the bet but I thought it would fit better if he didn't… 

Let me know what you're thinking! _Constructive_ criticism welcomed…note I said _constructive!_ Reviews always appreciated

I just finished _Deathly Hallows_. It was…um…yeah…

So what's gonna happen at this ball that just so happens to be for Dimitri? Haha!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No, it's not mine, I promise!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! 10 015 hits so far!

I've just realized that Hermione has Draco wrapped around her finger…very subtly though…

* * *

"Oh, it's really beautiful!"

"Welcome to _Turchino, _table for two?"

Draco had decided to take Hermione out for dinner the night before the book signing _thingy_, he thought that she deserved a night of romance and fine dining before he flew of the handle with Minichiello. They followed the watron to a table fairly in the center of the restaurant and accepted the menus.

"So, what are you going to have?" Draco asked her as he perused the menu.

"Uhm, I'm not sure yet but I think the-" She stopped talking abruptly and Draco looked up at her curiously only to find her looking at something behind him. Again.

He prayed to whomever would listen that Minichiello wasn't sitting behind them or some other celebrity that wrote about the importance of garden gnomes (Or something equally useless.)

"What are you looking at now?" he asked her cautiously.

It's just for a second there, I thought that woman near the back was Pansy Parkinson." She shrugged and turned back to the menu.

Draco turned his head carefully and immediately spotted a lengthy blonde situated at the back of the restaurant. She was sitting with a man with unruly hair to rival Potters'. She was scanning the restaurant and seemed uninterested in what her companion had to say. He quickly turned before she could catch him looking.

"I think I'm gonna try the chicken and you?" Hermione asked before taking a sip of wine.

Draco cleared his throat, "Ahem, I'm going to have the lobster." Hermione smiled at him as the waiter came up to take their order.

They enjoyed a pleasant evening together and Draco quickly forget about the blonde at the back of the restaurant but his temporary memory lapse was fixed when Hermione excused herself to the bathroom.

"Excuse me, could I get the bill please?" the waiter bowed his head and Draco ducked his, smirking as he thought about his life. His smirked widened when he thoughts landed on a certain brunette who had seated herself back at the table.

The smirk melted of his face though when his picked his head up and was met with the sight not of Hermione but, indeed, of Pansy Parkinson.

"Good evening Draco. You weren't hiding from me where you? Silly boy, anyone would recognize that hair anywhere." Pansy smiled at him cogently before taking a sip from Hermione's wine glass.

"What are you doing here, Parkinson?" Draco snapped harshly at her.

"I've been grand, thank you for asking and yourself?" She was still smiling at him.

"Stop playing games and answer the question."

"I see you're with your _lovely _fiancé, enjoying the sights, are we? When's the big day?" she asked, not that she particularly cared, seeing no reaction other than glaring from Draco she continued, "I'm married now, you know." She showed him her, no doubt, expensive wedding ring, "That's my husband back there."

"Poor fellow" Draco ground out, "I'm only going to ask you once more and if you don't intend to answer then please leave: what are you doing here?"

Pansy sighed dramatically, " Have you forgotten that my father sent me here just before the war started? Oh, silly me, why would you remember? It was just after you and your family left to join Dumbledore right?" she smirked at him evilly, "I haven't seen my father since he's been a bit preoccupied in Azkaban at the moment. Speaking of which, how is your traitor of a father, Draco?"

Draco was trying really hard to control his temper at this point, "Your father got what he deserved, Parkinson. As for my father, he's perfectly fine, thank you. He's sleeping much better now that he doesn't have the Dark Lord plaguing his existence."

Pansy laughed spitefully, 'Oh Draco, Draco. Draco. One day you're going to wake up and realise what a horrible mess you've made of your life. What with marrying that filth and consorting with the likes of Potter and you know what Draco? You're going to regret it, regret that you turned your back on the Dark Lord."

Draco had quite had enough by now, "Goodbye, Parkinson. I'm finished with you."

Pansy merely smirked at him before returning to her table leaving Draco to remember the past when he had felt so insecure and when he himself doubted his father's actions. He was pulled from his thoughts when his fiancé returned.

"Hey, sorry I took so long, just touching up on my make up." Draco stood and helped her into her coat and then held her in place.

"I didn't tell you earlier but you look really beautiful tonight, Hermione." She beamed up at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips before he grabbed his jacket and handed the waiter back the cheque, "keep the change."

Hermione was still smiling as they headed for the exit and Draco noted that she was looking at Pansy Parkinson again, "I could swear that that woman was Pansy." She said again, scrutinizing Pansy and her husband.

"Come on. Lets go get some ice cream." Draco linked her arm through his as they walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Her room in the east wing was in disarray as she tried to locate the heels that went with her toga. It was the night of Dimitri Minichiello's book release and signing and Hermione was excited albeit a tad nervous.

Draco hadn't said too much about the ball instead opting to frown when it was the topic of conversation but Hermione was worried that tonight would spell a showdown between Malfoy and Minichiello.

She pushed all her doubts to one side though when she slipped on her heels and turned to the mirror. She had decided on a deep red toga with gold accessories and a circlet that Draco had insisted on buying for her. She smoothed down her toga before turning to go to the entrance hall where she was meeting Draco.

She smiled at the thought of him. She knew that he had purchased a forest green toga for tonight and she was really excited at seeing him in a toga. She heard a gasp as she came down the stairs and saw Narcissa, Lucius and Draco all waiting in the entrance hall.

"Oh Hermione, you look so beautiful, Oh doesn't she look beautiful Lucius?" Narcissa enquired as she held Hermione's hands.

"Indeed she does. Well I hope you two have fun, I'm taking your mother to a muggle cinema." Lucius enformed them as he held Narcissa's coat for her.

"Oh Draco, doesn't she look beautiful?" Narcissa continued to gush and Hermione finally turned to Draco…and frowned.

"Yes, mother, she is looking particularly stunning tonight." He said as he came forward to meet her, bidding his parents goodnight.

"Why aren't you wearing your toga? I know you bought one." Hermione asked, her hands on her hips. He was wearing wizarding robes instead and, unsurprisingly enough, they were green. (He never missed an opportunity to show off how good he looked in his old house colours.)

"Why thank you, Hermione. I do agree that I am looking extremely delectable tonight."

"Draco."

"All right Hermione," he held up his hands in a sign of peace, "If you must know I was saving them for a special occasion."

Hermione examined his face, "and what occasion would that be?"

"It's a surprise" he smirked at her as he held out her cloak to her.

Hermione sighed before allowing him to help her into her cloak, "Just as long as you don't show up at our wedding in a green toga."

* * *

Draco Malfoy really didn't want to be here, at Dimitri Minichiello's book release, book signing, book whatever.

The point is he didn't want to be here. So what did he do? He put on a huge smirk, holding Hermione close as the cameras captured their photos as they made their way to the ballroom. Yes, he was going to put up a façade, purely for the cameras though (and for the sake of compromise.)

Brandishing his tickets at the door, he placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back as he guided her into the room. They stopped at the top of the stairs, handing their cloaks to the attendant before he glided her down the stairs.

They made their way into the sea of different colours and Draco pointed out that they were other men in wizarding robes. She, of course, rolled her eyes at him and Draco promised that the toga wouldn't go to waste. She giggled at him and he smirked down at her and was just about to suggest heading over to the bar to get a drink when a voice interrupted him.

"Ah, Hermione. You made it!"

Checking to make sure his façade was in place he turned with his smirk still in place, which quickly turned into a sneer.

You see, Dimitri Minichiello was wearing a deep red toga.

* * *

A/N: I wouldn't classify that as a cliffhanger, would you? Ok, maybe a teensy weensy little itty bit of a cliffhanger.

As always, reviews are most appreciated.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Me no ownie dis here thingie (ok the plot's mine)

A/N: well, hello there! It's been a while. I went on my own mini vacation! Although it was not as extravagant as the one you are reading about. Once again thank you to my faithful reviewers!

* * *

Draco quickly pasted his smirk back on though when he realized that there were reporters milling around but Merlin be damned if he wasn't angry. He knew he should have bought a toga to match Hermiones' or at least have worn his tonight, not just to upstage Minichiello also because he knew that he would look a thousand times better. He felt better with himself after that also because he knew what he had planned for his toga.

"Ah, David, how are you? Glad you could make it." Dimitri said as he turned from greeting Hermione.

"Actually, It's Draco, Minichiello." Draco gripped his hand a little harder than necessary and his smirk deepened when Dimitri winced.

"Oh, my bad, I apologise," Dimitri retracted his hand quickly and turned to Hermione once more.

"I really must say that you are looking completely ravishing tonight, wouldn't you agree Draco?" he asked without taking his eyes from Hermione.

"Oh, you don't mean that." Hermione laughed nervously as she watched for Draco's response.

"Actually, Hermione, I have to agree with your friend here." He leaned in closer to Dimitri as if telling him a secret, "that's the reason we were late tonight but you know how woman are. They want what they want when they want it." He grinned at Hermione cheekily who smiled back as she drove her elbow into his ribs.

Dimitri looked pretty thrown off by Draco's attitude change and seemed not to know what to say, "Uhm, drinks anyone? Let me just get one of these waiters to get us some wine."

"Oh, no let me do it, " Draco said, disentangling his hands from Hermione's, "you two talk about house elves or something. "

By the time Draco arrived with a waiter behind him, carrying a tray of wine glasses, Dimritri appeared to have gathered his wits about him and was now laughing uproariously at something Hermione said, gathering the attention of various reporters (no doubt his objective.)

For her part, Hermione did not seem comfortable in Dimitri's company, whether it was because she had finally figured out that he was really annoying or because she was scared of what Draco's reaction would be, Draco couldn't tell. He did notice, however, that she stood a little straighter and smiled prettily for him when she saw him coming.

"Here you are m'dear," he said, handing Hermione a glass and ignoring her raised eyebrow at the term of endearment.

"I propose a toast," Dimitri said, once they all had their glasses, "To Hermione."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in disbelief, while Draco merely raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you were my inspiration. If it weren't for you and S.P.E.W, I would never have been able to formulate half of those theories."

"Oh, You're just exaggerating."

"Actually, Hermione." Draco cut in again, "I'm going to have to agree with Minichiello again. You won't believe the things she _inspires_ me to do." He grinned wickedly when he heard a scandalous gasp escape Hermione.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed in shock.

"Aw there's no need to be embarrassed, sweetheart." Draco said while turning to Dimitri once more, "I don't know how many times she's told me to keep these things to the bedroom but I can't help it, you know."

Dimitri cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Drinks! Anyone want anything a little stronger than wine? I know I do."

Draco turned to Hermione as Dimitri went off in search of alcohol, smiling smugly at her, " It was a good idea to come here tonight, I'm having such fun. I swear sometimes I amaze even myself."

* * *

Hermione sighed as Dimitri went off to find himself his seventh glass of firewhiskey; she glared at Draco when she heard the sound of him cackling under his breath as he watched Dimitri disappear into the crowd.

Hermione had tried to steer the conversation away from Draco's topic of choice (which not only left Dimitri uncomfortable but also left her mortified) but to no avail, it seemed that both men wanted to leave the other uncomfortable but it only served to embarrass her more.

Draco, who was only on his second glass of firewhiskey (Because he had been doing most of the talking), finally noticed the daggers that were being sent his way and put down his glass on the table behind them, offering her his hand.

"What?" Hermione asked irritated with him.

"Let's dance." He left his hand out for her but when she made no move to place her hand in his, he promptly grabbed her and proceeded to drag her toward the dance floor.

"Draco, stop it." She whispered to him, she tried to twist her wrist out of his grasp as her cheeks once again flushed with embarrassment.

"Then stop being so difficult and come dance with me." He told her, releasing her hand and turning to face her.

Hermione looked around the room, sighed and put her hand back into his, "Fine."

He smiled charmingly at her and led her out onto the dancefloor. They swayed in time to the music, their bodies responding to the other but Hermione kept her head turned away from him, choosing instead to watch the other couples on the dance floor.

It was Draco's turn to sigh but she did not show that she had noticed, finally Draco broke the silence, "Hermione." But still she did not turn her head, "I don't see what you're so cross about."

Hermione snapped, turning her head to look up at him, " Oh, well I suppose telling someone about your non-existent sex- life when your fiancé is standing right next to you is no need to be embarrassed or upset."

"I never actually used the word 'sex' you know."

"Well, you sure implied it." Hermione said snappily, turning her head once more.

"Yeah, that seems about all I can do about it." Draco muttered but Hermione still heard him.

"What?" she asked turning her head sharply but Draco averted his gaze, "You said you didn't have a problem-"

"I know what I said." Draco cut in hotly still keeping his gaze averted.

Before Hermione could reply the music was cut off and they heard "Testing, testing 1 2 3." They both turned to find an extremely tipsy Dimitri Minichiello up on stage. "I've always wanted to say that ha ha." Hermione quickly extracted herself from Draco's grasp and took a step away focusing her attention on Dimitri, as did the other couples out on the dance floor.

"Well, ahem, first off I'd like to thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate with me and secondly I'd like to thank myself because without me, where would I be? Oh and we can't forget my editor who's words of advice kept me from long weeks of writer's block. I believe his exact words were, ahem, 'writer's block? What do you mean, writer's block? You're writing about house elves for Merlin's sake!' Dimitri laughed at this but when he realized that very few were laughing with him he quickly sobered. (Without actually becoming sober.)

"So I would like to propose a toast, " Draco grabbed two glasses of wine as a waiter passed by them and handed one to her, "to myself." Draco snorted rudely and Hermione shot him a dirty look, back on the stage Dimitri raised his wine glass, "To my brilliant mind, my brilliant words and my bloody brilliant book." He then proceeded to knock back the entire contents of his glass in one gulp.

Hermione was skeptical to drink to the toast but she noticed that Draco took a sip with an amused look on his face.

Dimitri's editor was at the bottom of the stage beckoning Dimitri to him, which he did, crouching low so that his editor could whisper in his ear. He nodded his head fervently and made his unsteady way back to the podium, raising his glass once again, "and also to the house elves." He tipped back his glass only to find it empty, "damned ugly creatures if I do say so myself." He added as he leaned against the podium casually.

Hermione's eyes went wide, she turned to see the media greedily writing down his every word and snapping picture after picture. She turned to look at Draco, (who had mysteriously moved closer to her) he seemed to be enjoying the spectacle presented before them as the editor came on stage to hand Dimitri the deluxe edition of his book so they could take photos but just as he handed it to Dimitri it slipped through the author's fingers and the thick tome landed on the editor's toes. Again, cameras flashed away like crazy and Hermione cringed at the thought of what would be in the papers tomorrow.

She turned back to Draco, (whose arm had now mysteriously found it's way around her waist) he was doing a very bad job of hiding his sniggering " Can we go home now?"

He smirked down at her, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Hermione lay in bed later that night, she had tried reading a book earlier but she found that her mind was in overdrive so now her book lay across her chest forgotten as she lost herself in her thoughts.

For some inexplicable reason she felt very guilty for what had happened to Dimitri tonight and now it would be printed in the newspapers for everyone to read. She wondered if Draco was also plagued with guilt, most probably not, the git was in all probability sound asleep. Just when she had made up her mind to go and check on him, her door swung open and he swaggered into her room, striking a pose.

Hermione hardly even noticed though but instead sat up in bed and rambled out her thoughts, "Oh, I was just coming to find you. Do you feel as guilty as I do? About what happened to Dimitri I mean. Well, you should feel guilty. It was practically your fault that he moved on to the heavy stuff."

Draco, who was now looking really put out, responded snootily, " Firstly I found the whole thing tremendously entertaining and thus feel no remorse over my actions. Secondly, I don't appreciate your accusations when I'm standing in your bedroom looking so devilishly handsome." He sniffed as if to prove that he was, in fact, upset.

"I'm not accusing you, I am merely stating the fact that…" but the rest of her sentence died when she finally took in what he was wearing and swiftly let out a squeal that reminded her much to much of Lavender.

Standing right there in her bedroom in this manor in Rome, Italy was Draco Malfoy, his arms folded across his chest, wearing a _forest green toga_, looking for all the world as if he were a Roman Emperor.

"So you've finally noticed, have you?" he asked pompously, she knew that he knew he looked good.

"Oh Draco, you look so charming in that toga." She gushed as she kicked off the covers and crawled to the edge of her bed.

"Better than Minichiello?" he asked haughtily as he went to stand at the end of the bed

"A thousand times better." Hermione told him, resting her hands on his chest, "I don't understand why you didn't wear it tonight."

"That's because it's for private use only." He replied arrogantly (Hermione had just confirmed his belief that he would indeed look a thousand times better than Minichiello in a toga.)

"Oh hold on a minute." Hermione said springing off the bed.

"What is it?" Draco asked, following her to her dressing room table.

"Bend down a little." When he did as she requested she placed her circlet on his head, when he straightened again, Hermione had to fight not to gasp.

"It suits you." She told him as calmly as she could then she got that familiar glint in her eyes, "now where did I leave my mascara?"

"Mascara? Isn't that muggle make-up?" Draco asked confusedly.

"Uh huh." Hermione answered, rummaging around the table.

"No way, I'm already pushing it by wearing a dress. I draw the line at make up."

Hermione laughed at him, "I was just joking," she wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist, " Besides your eyelashes are long enough." She whispered as his face came closer.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I apologise for making you wait so long for an update. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter because I had fun writing it. Let me know what you think. I would also like to know which chapter you like the best so far, you can tell me why as well if you like. Just something I was curious about… 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own these characters.

A/N: thank you to all of you who reviewed

Aerochick06 : thank you for the enthusiasm!

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez: thank you for the lovely comments and I do love Friends!

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling an odd pressure on her stomach. She raised herself onto her elbows and was greeted with the sight of Draco sleeping sideways on her bed, using her stomach as a pillow. She smiled sleepily and dropped her head back onto the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. 

Her thoughts immediately went to Dimitri Minichiello and she cringed, she did not want to know what the newspapers had reported about the events of last night but she suspected that his book would not be the main feature of the article.

She could not help feeling slightly amused although somewhat culpable about last night. She sighed, that's what you get when you're engaged to one Draco Malfoy. She raised herself up again to look at his face. He looked so innocent, so well –behaved… but she knew better. He truly fit the saying 'the devil in disguise'.

She flopped back onto the bed to resume staring at the ceiling. She was confused. For the second time in her life, Hermione Anne Granger did not know the correct answer where it concerned her life (the first time being when Draco had first started pursuing her). She scrunched up her nose, why was Draco always at the root when she couldn't find the answer?

Hermione knew she was going to have to tell Draco, she knew that, she just didn't know how to without embarrassing herself. And anyway, what was she going to say when she was so confused in the first place?

Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts when Draco rubbed his cheek against her. She hadn't even realized that she was running her fingers through his hair. He mumbled something into her pyjamas and Hermione smiled again. She carefully raised his head off of her so she could slip off the bed and placed her pillow under his head instead.

She seated herself at the writing table and pulled a piece of parchment towards her and fumbled around for a quill. She couldn't believe she was doing this; never in a million years did she think she would be spilling out her worst fears to _her _of all people! But Hermione was desperate and desperate times called for desperate measures.

_Dear Lavender…_

* * *

Draco walked into the dining room smiling broadly at his parents and his fiancé who were all seated at the table for breakfast. While his parents returned his smile, he couldn't help but notice that Hermione did not. 

He sat at the table, opposite her, "Good morning, Hermione."

She did not reply but instead she glanced at his parents and then raised her eyes to meet his, Draco saw trepidation in her eyes but he could not find a trace of happiness in them, that he so obviously felt this morning.

"Draco, can I speak to you in private please?"

Draco was confused, was she angry with him? Was she still mad about the way he had behaved yesterday, "Uhm sure." He waited for her to meet him at the other side of the table but before he could excuse them from his parents, Hermione was already pulling him out the door. They stopped in the hallway, " So what is it you wanted to speak about? I'm sure you didn't pull me out here to ravish me in the hallway." He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her but she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Draco, I don't think this is working." She told him bluntly.

"What's not working?" he shot her a bemused look, had his father finally overheated the T.V or something?

"Us, we're not working." Draco reeled back from her in surprise, "I tried I honestly did but I just don't love you and I can't force myself to."

Draco had now backed up against the wall, a horrified look on his face, "Wha-? I don't- I don't understand. You said – you said-"

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." He looked into her eyes and saw it as clear as day. Pity. She pitied him. He couldn't breathe, his chest hurt too much, "it's just that Dimitri, he's so wonderful. He makes me feel wonderful." He was in agony; his chest felt like it was contracting, his lungs becoming a burden, "He's the one I love not…not you."

His heart. Oh his poor heart.

Hermione Granger, the woman of his dreams, the one he would do anything for, his _soulmate_ had just broken his heart.

Simple as that.

She put her hand on his shoulder and he flinched, he had actually flinched at her touch, " I really am sorry Draco. I have to go now, Dimitri is waiting" and with that she turned on her heel and walked away without looking back.

Not even once.



Draco gasped as he shot up in the bed; a thin coat of sweat covered his face and torso. He was wheezing and he had an ache in his chest. He lay back on the pillow and placed his hands over his heart, hoping to still the dull pain as he tried to even out his breaths.

Once his breathing was steady, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was still in Hermione's room and for some strange reason he was lying sideways on the bed. Hermione wasn't in the room and the bathroom door was wide open and he saw she wasn't in there either. The sun was shining and by the looks of things it was breakfast time.

His mouth was dry and Merlin did his heart ache.

Heartache. That's what he felt.

He sat up slowly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He needed to find Hermione; he just needed to hold her, to know that she was still there. That she hadn't left him. He needed her.

He grabbed the nearest piece of clothing he could find and practically sprinted to the dining room

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the dining room with Lucius and Narcissa; they had long given up waiting for Draco and had tucked into their breakfasts. Hermione was trying to explain DVD's to Lucius. 

"So with these disk thingies, I can watch the same thing over and over and over again."

Lucius was asking her.

Hermione smiled at him over her bacon, "Well, yes, that's basically it."

"Wouldn't you get bored of watching the same thing so many times over though?" Narcissa asked, smirking slightly at Lucius.

He, in turn, mock-glared at her and turned to Hermione once again, "And how would I get these disks to work? Is it going to cost me more money?"

Before Hermione could explain a DVD player to him though, Draco burst into the room. His hair was all up in different angles and he was out of breath as if he had wild centaurs at his heels.

" Draco, what on earth are you wearing?" Narcissa exclaimed, "You cannot join us at the 'Amusement park' dressed like that!"

Hermione had to hold back a giggle at Lucius' comment though, "Son, if I'd known that you like dresses so much, I wouldn't have used up all my galleons at that boutique for your mother."

Draco completely disregarded the fact that he had come down to breakfast in his green toga instead he dashed around the table and before Hermione knew what was happening he had in his arms. He was running his hands up and down her back, mumbling things against her hair and pressing kisses to the top of her head and Hermione just stood there, utterly perplexed as his parents watched them, both of them speechless.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked, as he pulled away from her. She put her hands against his chest and could feel his heart beating rapidly through the material of the toga.

He didn't reply, just stared at her, running his eyes over every detail on her face until his gaze finally made her blush but she didn't know why she did.

"It- It's nothing," he said hoarsely, "I'm just being- being stupid." He then closed his eyes, ducking his head he let out a throaty chuckle, " I haven't even brushed my teeth yet." He let go of her, facing his parents, "Good morning. I apologise mother, I did not mean to alarm you."

All Hermione could do was stand there as he made his way out of the room, she didn't know what to do with herself. Where had that come from? What happened to him?

A million questions zoomed around Hermione's head and all she could do was remember that fearful look in his eyes.

She didn't even realise that Lucius was speaking, " Do you think he's still up for being amused at the park?" he asked earnestly.

For, he had no idea what an amusement park actually was.

* * *

A/N: Allright, so there it is! Hermione and Draco are dealing with their deepest fears…although we still don't know what Hermione's is. 

Reviews are always appreciated, so lemme know what you're thinking


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nope, it still ain't mine!

A/N: I'm so glad that you guys love it and that you actually find it funny! I felt so evil when some of you actually believed that Hermione had left Draco for Dimitri, hehe. I fooled you guys! Makes me feel good in a wicked way…thanks to all of you who reviewed. 103 reviews- I'm smiling.

* * *

Draco N. Malfoy needed to get his act together. They had only been in the amusement park for an hour and he couldn't stop freaking out. Everywhere that Hermione went, Draco followed. He remembered a nursery rhyme that Hermione had told him, about a little girl who had a lamb that stalked her… or something like that. Not that he was comparing himself to a lamb, he was more of the big, bad (handsome) wolf type.

He refused to let go of her hand, fearing that she might disappear in a cloud of smoke or be carried off by Dimitri Minichiello on a state-of-the-art broomstick. Neither Hermione nor his parents commented on his edgy behaviour. They were all too preoccupied with the sights, noises, colors and the rides. For Draco, it was all becoming a bit too much and at the moment he was sporting a rather dreadful headache.

Although, he did notice that Hermione kept shooting him furtive glances and he knew he would have to tell her about the dream, more like a nightmare, he sighed at this. Now that he thought about it, he didn't understand what had led him to dream about something like that. Of course, Hermione leaving him was something that would most probably lead him to become best friends with the makers of firewhiskey (or, possibly, something stronger), he couldn't figure out what had prompted that dream. Was it some kind of omen? Merlin he hoped not! He was instantly regretting the days when he used to goof around in divination instead of paying attention.

"Draco?"

Maybe he still had some of his old divination text books laying around somewhere in his bedroom but then that would mean he would have to wait until he went home to check up on his dream.

"Draco?"

He could check the library in the manor when they left. Just at that moment something caught his eye, the sign read 'Sabrina the Fortune Teller'. Hmm… sounded like a professional. Oh, who was he kidding? He had no idea about these muggle customs and the-

"Draco!"

"Huh?" Hermione stood in front of him, one hand on her hip, the other held tightly in his hand.

Hermione sighed impatiently, " I asked if you wanted to go on the roller coaster with me."

Draco shook his head distractedly, "No, I'm not feeling up for it, maybe we could just find somewhere to sit with each other?" He winced inwardly when Hermione sighed again. He felt guilty because they had not gone on a single ride, opting to follow his parents around as they wandered through the stalls. He knew that he wasn't very pleasant company and that was ruining it for Hermione.

Hermione tugged her hand out of his and placed both of them on her hips, fixing him with a stern look, "Draco, what's going on? First this morning, you came rushing into the room only to hug me and now you're being moody and temperamental! You don't want to do anything, you won't let me out of your sight and you won't even tell me what the bloody hell is going on with you!"

Draco sighed and winced when Hermione continued, "and for Merlin's sake will you stop with the sighing!"

"All right, I'm sorry Hermione, I know I haven't been the best company but I'm just not in the mood for this, plus I've got a splitting headache." He rubbed up and down her arms in an attempt to soothe her.

Her angry features crumbled into one of defeat, "Look, we're both adults here and I've tried hard to break you out of your glum mood but you just won't respond so why don't we go find somewhere quiet so you can tell me what's bothering you, ok?"

Draco almost sighed and he had to fight not to let it escape, "How do always know what to do?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, you know, Ms. Know-it-all." Hermione said against his chest.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go find a nice restaurant with a big menu," he caught the look she sent him and hastily added, "preferably a quiet one so we won't be interrupted when I tell you what's on my mind."

They turned around and walked back through the brightly colored stalls, heading for the exit. Neither of them thought to let Lucius and Narcissa know they were leaving and the couple in question were to fascinated by the expensive ornaments to notice Draco and Hermione's retreat.

* * *

Hermione was getting annoyed, they had been sitting in the restaurant now for quite some time but still Draco found every excuse in the book not to tell her what was troubling him.

First, he had taken his own sweet time to decide what to order and when Hermione brought up the reason they were there, he chose that time to call the waiter back to change the order. When she had tried again, he complimented her on how radiant she looked today, she told him to stop with the tactics and start with the explaining but he had excused himself to the bathroom only to come back to call the waiter back to order some wine, instead ending up in a conversation about quidditch which left one Hermione Granger very annoyed!

"What? It's so obvious that Flint bought his way onto the team!" the waiter, Roger, was saying as Hermione sat on the other side of the table, legs crossed, arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"I'll have you know that I went to school with Marcus Flint and he was skilled player and a really good captain." Draco sniffed, "Well, not as good as me though." This prompted Hermione to roll her eyes which Draco did not miss, "Oh, so you disagree do you?"

"Oh no, most definitely not." Hermione said innocently as Draco grinned at her praise, " I was just wondering if I should give you and Roger here a little privacy."

"Ahem, I'll take a bottle of your finest red wine, Roger."

"Right away, sir."

Now that Roger had left, Draco turned his attention back to Hermione, " So, uh have I-"

"Listen here Draco, I am not in the mood so you either tell me what's wrong or I'll be out of here so fast you'll only have Roger for company."

* * *

They arrived back at the manor fairly late as once Hermione had assured Draco that she loved him and _only_ him, he had decided to milk it for all it was worth. Of course, Hermione had seen right through him so Draco told her that it wouldn't hurt to tell him that she loved him once in a while to which Hermione responded by saying that she told him that she said so almost every day.

"Well, " Draco said superciliously, "_almost_ isn't enough is it?"

Draco knew that Hermione knew that he was only joking; he was just trying to cover up his embarrassment. After they had eaten, they had strolled around the streets of Rome for hours, laughing, talking, and just enjoying each other's company. The night had finally ended with Draco buying Hermione a pair of really pretty and delicate bangles for which she thanked him in kind.

Now as they walked into the manor, Draco was in very high spirits, he was just leaning down to kiss Hermione when his mother interrupted.

"There you two are! Where did you go? Your father and I had no idea where you could be." Narcissa said as she strode into sight heading for the staircase, "No matter, your father is in the 'TV room', you might want to pop in there before you go upstairs."

Draco groaned, "What do you think my father is upto now?"

Hermione smiled at him, "I have no idea but knowing your father I don't think we should leave him alone for so long."

They made their way to the TV room but upon entering the room they found that Lucius was far from alone. Draco stopped dead in the doorway while Hermione let out a small shriek.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she flung herself into their arms, "Seamus, Neville! What are you guys doing here?"

"Actually Hermione," answered Weasley, "We're here on a mission. Top secret."

Draco rolled his eyes as he strolled into the room (now that he had composed himself), "Potter, Weasley, " he said shaking their hands, "Finnigan, Longbottom."

"Malfoy." They all chorused and Draco did not miss the large smirk that sat on his father's face.

"How long are you here for?" Hermione asked, smiling brightly.

"More or less two weeks." Potter replied.

"Oh! That's how long we have left in Rome!"

"Yeah we know, " Seamus told her, "That's why Mr. Malfoy offered for us to stay here with you guys."

Draco had to suppress another groan; his father had probably done it to see Draco's reaction. Well, he wasn't going to get his amusement. Why? Why did Merlin feel the need to torture poor, defenseless Draco…?

"That's fantastic" Hermione said excitedly, "Oh let me show you your rooms." And with that she practically skipped out of the room only stopping to plant a kiss on Draco's cheek as the guys followed her.

His father cleared his throat as he stood up and stretched, "It's late Draco 'ol boy, Good night."

"Yeah an awfully good night." Draco made to follow his father out but another clearing of the throat stopped him in the doorway again, turning back he saw Potter still standing in the room. Draco looked at him expectantly.

"Actually, Malfoy, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

"About what?" Draco asked as he crossed his arms.

Potter didn't reply instead he reached into his cloak and brought out a copy of the Daily Prophet. Expecting to see an article about Minichielllo and his idiocy, Draco was quite floored when Potter turned to the page containing a picture of himself and Pansy Parkinson in an uptown restaurant.

* * *

A/N: So tell me what you think about that! Also, does anyone have any guesses as to what Draco's middle name is? And, I forgot to ask last time, what do you guys think about Hermione asking for Lavender's advice?

Reviews make me giddy with happiness! 'Til next time…


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the HP characters, only Dimiti Minichiello...

A/N: well, hello my dears! did u miss me? i missed you tons and heaps! My computer was not working but now I'm back and hopefully this chapter is worth the wait...

* * *

"Draco, can I speak to you?" Hermione asked from her place by the bathroom door. 

"Sure, what's up" he asked as he reached for his hairgel.

"Well um, I don't really know how to say this but-"

"Blasted bottle!" Draco interuppted as he attempted to squeeze the gel onto his hands.

"Draco, are you listening?" Hermione asked agitatedly.

"Huh? oh yes dear - damn thing," he wrestled with the tube some more.

"Uh, where was I? Oh, now i know this might come as a shock to you seeing that we've never-"

"I don't understand this! There was so much left yesterday, you didn't use some did you? You know I need a specific amount to get my hair to have that 'sexy non-chalant' look I know you like." He steadily ignored Hermione's face which was turning red with fury," I'd use a spell but it won't be-"

"Dammit Draco! I'm pregnant!"

"What!" Draco hollered as a blob of hairgel landed -splat!- on his forehead.()()()()

Draco opened his eyes slowly, he was still curled up in his bed, the blankets wrapped around him comfortably. It was still dark outside, he checked the time: 04:45am.

_Well, that was wierd..._

This is now the second dream in a row which left him in a state of confusion but if he was honest with himself, he much preferred this dream to the one about Minichiello. Unless...if he was correct in assuming, then he was grateful that he had woken up before dream Hermione had told him that the child was Minichiello's!

What in the world was going on? Where were these dreams coming from? It wasn't as if he hadn't enough to deal with. What with his parents acting suspicious; Potter and his gang showing up on his rented doorstep; being a sensitive, charming, witty, handsome and all-round perfect fiance to Hermione (not that it took much work) now he was having weird dreams on top of it all!

He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, once he'd opened them however, he wished he'd kept them closed. The _Daily Prophet _was innocently sitting at the end of his bed..._mocking_ him. He'd forgotten about that blasted article and that _blasted_ photograph. He'd explained to Potter last night that he had been out with Hermione that night but had got no further when the _blasted idiot_ tried to punch for two-timing Hermione. So Draco had cast a freezing charm and proceeded to calmy explain that when Hermione had excused herself to go to the bathroom, Pansy had ambushed him and the only reason he hadn't told Hermione is because Pansy had been spouting nonsense. (though her words had been cutting.)

He had expected Potter to be tripping over his apologies but no the _damned fool _had pointed out that Hermione and Ron (because he was so irrational) where probably the only two in the entire wizarding who didn't know about Pansy's little "ambush" and that Hermione would not like to find out from the Gossip Section about this little event _and then _(the icing on the cake, really) Potter had warned him that if he didn't tell Hermione then he would see to it that he would tell her...and Ron.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Hermione, and he was going to...Honest!, it was that Potter was going to think that Draco was following his orders. _The damned blasted git!_

Draco got up from the bed, slipped on his slippers and a shirt and made his way to the west wing. This was another thing that was irritated him: while his parents had the north wing; Hermione, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and Finnigan were all in the west wing while Draco was in the east. He was not happy about it.

As he came closer to Hermione's door, he saw that her door was ajar and the light was on. There were voices coming from inside, he identified them as Potter, Weasley and Hermione. He froze, what if Potter had already told her? What if she was really packing her bags without giving him a chance to explain?

Lucky for him, the passageways were still dark so he could see them but they couldn't see him. He stood as close to the door as he dared and from what he could gather the trio were laughing. wait- laughing? He slowly sighed in relief, so Potter had kept true to his word and allowed Draco time to tell her.

It was while he was minding his own businness eavesdropping on them that he got the shock of his life.

"Draco Narcissus Malfoy, what are you doing?" came the amused whisper.

He whipped around and found his mother in her dressing gown, hair rollers and some green goop on her face. Before he could ask her what she was doing wondering round the manor in the dark, he heard another whisper, "Your second name is Narcissus?" he whipped around again and saw Longbottom with Finnigan yawning behind him, Longbottom was chuckling at him.

"It's the male form of my mothers' name, ok!" he whispered loudly.

All right, fine. He shouted.

* * *

Hermione sighed, Draco was acting weird again. She had not thought anything of finding a group of people outside her bedroom door at 4 o'clock in the morning but she was beginning to think that she should have loked into it. At breakfast, Draco had asked her if she had any cravings for anything in particular and every time she went to the bathroom, he asked if she was feeling naseous.

What was wrong with him? All these mood swings he was going through made him worse than a pregnant woman on a hot summers' day. The whole day had been practically wasted because Draco was grumpy that Neville and Seamus had found out about his middle name and Harry and Ron had been reminded. In all honesty, Hermione thought that it was adorable but she had chuckled quietly at the boys' teasing until Draco started pouting like a petulant school boy.

At dinner time, he was still in a mood but this time it was because he had to share her again after two weeks of having her all to himself. She sighed again.

"Something the matter, Hermione?" Lucius asked her. Every head at the extended dinner table turned to look at her.

She gulped down her bite of fish and coughed as Ron thumped her on the back, "th-tha-thank you Ron! I'm just fine thank you for asking."

Draco shot her a quizzical look over the table but she ignored him as the conversation picked up once more. Now, no sooner than she had slipped into bed, Draco slipped into her room.

"I half expected Potter and Weasley to be in here for another sleepover." he commented as he climbed into the bed next to her.

"No, they are leaving early tomorrow morning," she caught the look on Draco's face and added,"they'll be back later though."

"Hmph." Hermione shifted so she was comfortable in his arms," What was wrong with you today? You acted really weird."

She scoffed loudly, "I've been acting weird! what about you, Miss Moody Blue?"

Draco turned his head away, "It's nothing."

"Not this again." Hermione laid her hand against his cheek and gently turned his head, "Tell me what's wrong." she whispered.

Whatever he was going to say, she had not expected him to stare into her eyes solemnly and then whisper:

"Are you pregnant?".

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! a brand new chapter and i have no idea what to think of it...honestly is it any good? 

Lemme know in a review of course!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The reason that I have not updated is because I have been in serious negotiations with J.K Rowling's lawyer over the rights to HP...

A/N: That was a joke by the way...anyway the real reason is because i have been very busy with a production and it seemed that all those rehearsals have payed off because i have been nominated in the best actress category yay! Thanks to all of you faithful reviewers and welcome to all the new ones.

* * *

Hermione stared at him. 

"What?" she was surprised that her voice had come out barely above a whisper. Obviously Draco was surprised as well because his eyes widened. She tried again, remembering to raise her voice up a few notches, "How can you ask me something like that when you already know the answer?"

There, that was better. Satisfied that she had not lost her gumption, she returned her attention to her crazy fiance who was looking a bit ashamed, "Well, in my dream-"

"You had another one?" Hermione hurriedly sat up in the bed, "What was it about this time?"

Draco settled back into the pillows, " I was in my bathroom and you came in to talk to me but i was focussed on my hairgel because I couldn't get it out of the tube and you got irritated and yelled that you were pregnant and blob of gel hit me in the forehead." He managed to say this all in one breath, looking quite pitiful.

Hermione stared at him.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean 'is that it'? Did you not hear? I couldn't get the hairgel out of the tube!" Hermione eyebrows furrowed and he must have noticed because he added, "and you were pregnant, of course."

"Drake, you had a dream. Everybody had those so that doesn't give you the right to sulk around all day being moody and snapping at anybody who talks to you. In fact, just anybody who talks! Ron was on the other side of the room." Hermione sunk down into the pillows next to him and he turned on his side to face her.

" You don't understand, it seemed so real though."

" When I was 14, I had a dream that my father bought me an elephant named Sparky. Have you ever met Sparky?" Draco shook his head, "That's because he doesn't exist. When I woke up the next day, I did not force my father to buy me an elephant named Sparky just because I had a dream about it. I simply decided not to eat cold pizza before I went to bed." Hermione finished her story and noticed the look of doubt on Draco's face.

"That's completely different to my situation." he said indignantly.

Hermione released a breath of air in annoyance, "It's the same principle though and besides, I just replaced the baby with an elephant."

Draco raised his eyebrow skeptically, "You do realise that we live in a magical world and that dreams can be visions of the future don't you?"

Hermione snorted, " I promise you that when I am pregnant that you will be the first to know, ok?"

* * *

While Ron was busy tap-dancing, Draco took that time to study his lime green shoes and he noted that they clashed horribly with his orange pants and purple shirt and the whole ensemble clashed horribly with his red hair and freckles.

It really was a shame that others were not blessed with the quality of beauty that had been bestowed on Draco but then if everyone looked the same then Draco would not be the most handsome man in the world and then what would his fiance do? He wondered where she was at the moment and took the time to scan the room.

He sat in the middle of it at a round table but it only had place settings for one, up on the stage Weasley was doing his jig and it seemed that his feet had a mind of it's own as he wiped the sweat off his brow with a red hankerchief. He finally finished, collapsing in a heap then Fred and George appeared out of the side wings in the St. Mungo's uniform and picked their younger brother up, dumped onto a stretcher and disappeared the way they came.

Before Draco had a chance to call out to them, Potter appeared with a microphone and he was draped in _his_ toga. Draco was confused as to what was going on but comforted by the fact that he looked better in a toga.

"A warm round of applause for Ronald 'feet of fury' Weasley! Ladies and Gentleman, before we present the man of the year award," Aha! so that's why he was here, he was the man of the year. Ah, how...fitting. " We are proud to present to you: Arthur Weasley on rollerskates!" Draco did not pay attention to the spectacle though, he was almost bouncing with giddyness. Ahem, He was elated thank you very much (sounds more sophisticated).

Molly Weasley appeared on the stage and started to pull her husband backstage with her as Potter once again took his place. "Arthur Weasley!" A loud crash was heard and Potter winced, "Now we have come to the final award of the evening: Man of the year. Before we call upon the recipient we would like to remind you of what this outstanding man will receive tonight. Not only will he be getting this trophy" he pointed towards a rather shiny looking award ," and his picture in the D_aily Prophet_ but also three galleons and, Ladies and Gentlemen, he will get to take the exquisite Miss Hermione Anne Granger home!"

And there she was, dressed in a gown of blood red,looking so damn good. Draco nearly bounded out of his chair there and then but he remembered his manners and patiently waited for Potter to announce his name so he could take Hermione home and collect the rest of his prizes,of course.

"The moment you've all been waiting for," Potter took an envelope out of his pocket while Draco made eyes at Hermione who politely smiled back. " The man of the year is..." Potter ripped open the envelope, "Oh, this is fantastic! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you...Dimitri Minichiello."

There was an odd roaring sound in Draco's ears and it faintly registered as earth shattering applause as the all the lights went off and a spotlight shone directly on Minichiello.

* * *

"Malfoy, get up. Wake up, Malfoy."

Draco as vaguely aware that someone was shaking him awake but he didn't care about that, he wanted the award!

"Let me try." Next thing Draco knew, he had an earful of Weasley, "Oi Malfoy! Wake up you git!".Draco shot up from the couch he had fell asleep on while he was reading while Weasley laughed truimphantly, "I've finally gotten revenge on the wake up call you, Fred and George gave me!" he crowed.

"Took you long enough." Draco grumbled, he looked at Potter over Weasley's shoulder, "What do you want?"

"Well, we did have something to tell you but then we found you on the couch, wriggling around, shouting things like 'It's not fair!' and 'I want a re-count' and we decided to-"

"As fascinating as this story is, Weasley, what do you want?"

Potter, who had been sniggering, cleared his throat, "Actually we were wondering if you and your parents would like to join us for a night out on the town?"

* * *

A/N: Tada! Hope you enjoyed it. I know I know, the dream was really random but it just popped in out of nowhere! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! 

Love to hear from you!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot, characters, settings nor inanimate objects presented in HP.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and thank you for being so patient ahem ahem. I have not been well lately but I have been to the hospital and am now on medication so I should be fine. On a lighter note, I won that award that I had been nominated for in my production. Yay! anyway, back to the story...

* * *

She was supposed to be getting ready to go out. Harry and Ron had begged and pleaded until she had given in but not before she had given them the task of convincing Draco. Even if he said 'no' she knew he would be coming along anyway, after all, his parents were coming too. 

Nevertheless, here she was, sitting cross-legged on the bed in her satin dressing gown, staring at the envelope in her hand. She knew what it was instantly for she had recognised the hand her name had been scribed in. She was too scared to open it, fearing the advise she would receive. She shifted the lilac envelope from one hand to the other still contemplating whether or not to open it.

Lavender's reply.

It was in her hand. The thing that Hermione had been so anxious to receive but now that she had it she did not want to know what was in it. It had been a rash decision, seeking Lavender's advice but who else could she ask? Ginny was not qualified to answer the question as far as she knew and she was most certainly not going to ask Mrs Weasley or (heaven forbid!) her mother!

She had even thought about asking Narcissa but oh how embarrassing! She hadn't even told Draco, how could she possibly tell his mother something like _that. _Hermione tried to convince herself that it wouldn't be that bad and that just because she had the advice did not mean that she had to use it. Ok, that did not make her feel any better. If she couldn't use the advice then she would be right back where she started. She could always ask a random stranger on the streets of Rome, maybe they would look at her funny but she would be getting help wouldn't she? Hermione scowled, she'd have to scrap that idea, she had forgotten that she was best friends with Harry Potter and the story would be all over the news by the very next day.

Hermione's cheeks flamed at the thought of what the article would say and that was soon followed by a groan. She flopped down on the bed and hid her face in the pillows, the envelope clutched tightly to her chest. No matter which way she put it, this was a big deal to her. It would be a big step in her relationship with Draco and she knew that there was no one else she wanted to do this with but she was terrified. Never in her almost 23 years had she done this before. Of course, she had been curious like every other girl she had known but by now these girls had already quenched their curiosity. Then another thought crossed her mind, what if Lavender had told somebody? Oh Merlin, she would be mortified!

She groaned again and opened her eyes, bringing the letter back into her line of vision. Hermione took a deep breath, this was it. She was going to do it. Her fingers skimmed across the back of the envelope. She was still hesitant. What if-

The thought had not even had time to register before the door adjoining her room to Draco's swung open. She had quickly shoved the letter under her pillow, praying that her fiance had not seen.

"He-oh. Are you tired?" Draco asked, discovering her on the bed, "We don' have to go if you're too tired to go."

"Oh no, Mr Malfoy, you're not getting off so easy. We're still going." Hermione said, trying to be cheerful as she slid off the bed and moved toward her cupboard.

"I should have known that you wouldn't be tired when it came to torturing me." he replied seating himself on her bed. Her eyes went wide when she saw how close he was to _that_ pillow but she smiled quickly when he shot her quizzical look.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Uh no, you look nice, is all." and, indeed, he did. Dressed in his jeans that had quickly become her favourite for several reasons.

He shot her a naughty smile, "What are you thinking about, Miss Granger?" She turned back to the wardrobe before he could see her blush.

"Nothing you're not thinking about." She didn't see the smirk he shot her because she busy raiding her closet, preoccupied with her thoughts. One thing she was certain of: whether it was sooner or later, she knew that it would be only Draco.

* * *

His mother was busy rambling on about the new curtains that she wanted in the manor and Draco was stumped at how intrigued Weasley and Finnigan looked at the topic. They had actually given his mother their_ opinions_ on various things. If he had not changed his ways, he would have thought that they were a couple of...Draco sniggered at the thought and caught the look his father shot him 

Lucius and Potter were talking about Wales' new quidditch team and for once, they both agreed on something; that _The Acorns_ were in dire need of more practise sessions.Draco had been involved in a conversation with Hermione and Longbottom but once they had started talking about herbology, Draco had promptly switched off.

"-and I was thinking about a nice blue in the TV room." his mother was saying, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Maybe a dark blue," Finnigan said, taking a bite of his T-bone, " like a navy or-"

"No, no", Weasley interrupted, "a nice azure-"

Merlin help him, was decent conversation too much to ask for? Honestly these goody-goody Gryffindors monopolising all the good conversationalists. He looked down at his empty plate, that chocolate brownie on the menu was starting to sound good and if he was lucky maybe Hermione would share it with him. She was sitting next to him so it was quite easy for him to slip his hand under the table and onto her thigh. Above the table, Hermione made no move to acknowledge him but Draco noticed her cheeks start to flush pink.

She was acting a bit off tonight, when he had went into her room after changing; she seemed a bit jumpy and anxious but she seemed to have calmed down now.

"Well, I'm ready to call it a night." Hermione said suddenly, putting her cutlery down only to be greeted by silence from the rest of the table.

"Are you serious? It's not even ten yet." Weasley asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired, you know." Draco half-expected her to throw in a fake yawn as well. She didn't look very tired, in fact she busy fidgeting and seemed impatient.

"Aren't you having fun, Hermy?" Potter teased her and she glared at him.

"You guys had better stop with that nickname, it's getting old." Draco nearly blushed when he remembered how she had gotten that nickname but he caught the look on his mother. She was looking at Hermione with a speculative streak in her eyes. Why would his mother look at her like that? Had something happened? Was that why Hermione was acting so odd? As far as he knew, his mother simply adored Hermione.

"Actually, I'm feeling quite tired myself so why don't you boys go out to a bar or something and Hermione and I will head back to the manor." She was still looking at Hermione and when she turned her head towards his mother, Hermione cringed. He felt it, something was definitely going on, his hand involuntarily tightened on Hermione's thigh and she cringed again.

"Are you sure mother?" Draco asked cautiosly.

"I'm perfectly sure, dear. You boys enjoy your night." She stood up and Hermione stood up but not before kissing Draco on the cheek. When his father stood up, his mother turned back, "Where are you going, Lucius?"

"Huh?" Lucius was as confused as the rest of the males at the table.

"When I said 'you boys', I meant all of you." She had that look in her eye and Draco was not surprised when his father sat back down but not without grumbling.

"Have fun, you guys." Hermione said as his mother dragged her towards the floo. Draco felt bad for her, he knew what was going to happen at home - it was time for an appearance from Inspector Narcissa.

* * *

Narcissa knew something was wrong. All through dinner she had been fidgety and anxious to get home to read the letter. Now look where that had gotten her, Narcissa was taking her home to interrogate her and Draco was suspicious even Lucius had looked at her oddly. She knew the instant that his hand tightened on her...and Malfoy's stopped at nothing until they got their answers. Oh, even Neville had chuckled at her when she started shaking her leg like a loon.

Maybe she could sneak upstairs without Narcissa noticing then she could barricade the door with the sofa and the dressing table...or she could use her wand. There we go, all sorted, lucky thing that she had flooed first too.

She stepped out and began to tiptoe towards the staircase, she had no idea why but it seemed to fit the situation. She had just reached the first step when the voice nearly made her lose her balance.

"Now Hermione dear, don't disappear so quickly. You and I need to talk."

* * *

A/N: whew! well, hoped you liked it! Drop me a review!

Next chapter: Hermione has a heart to heart with her mother-in-law while the guys have a boys night-out and ...oooohhhh...and what's this about Hermione nickname?


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own characters, theory or objects pertaining to the Harry Potter series. 

A/N: I know, I know, I know. You wanna kill me for not updating and you have every right to feel that way. As no amount of begging and pleading for forgiveness is going to help; lets just get right down to it.

This one's for _artgirl, hater-of-heartless-critics _and _honeybunch3. _Thank you to the readers and the reviewers!

I've decided to do it in Lucius and Narcissa's point of view...

* * *

"Well", Lucius cleared his throat the minute his wife had disappeared through the floo; he quickly rose from the table, "you heard the woman. Enjoy yourselfs, lads, but not too much because Merlin knows that I'll get the blame for it."

"Wait, where are you going?" Neville asked quickly.

"I", Lucius answered smugly, "am going to find myself a decent bar and nurse a few glasses of firewhiskey.

"And who do you propose is going to pay for this meal?" Draco asked from where he was leaning back in his seat.

"Son, I never knew you where such a scrooge." Lucius said in shock while Draco rolled his eyes, "Your friends came all the way from the United Kingdom and you can't even treat them to a meal. I suppose if you want to be that way then it looks like you boys are going to be scrubbing dishes like how I saw on TV." He smiled at them; turning toward the exit, "Have fun!"

Just as the Weasley boy was about to protest; Draco spoke again, "Wouldn't it be a shame if my mother found out about this, eh guys?"

Potter quickly caught on and smiled evilly at him.

The four young men seated at the table watched as the formerly notorious deatheater known as Lucius Malfoy went pale at the mention of his wife. He sat down silently and turned his face to the one and only Malfoy heir; his son, "Draco,sometimes I don't know whether to be proud or scared. Waiter, get me the bill please."

Draco smirked at his father while Finnigan spoke, "So what's on the agenda? I have a feeling we're not going to be welcome at the manor for a while."

"Yeah" Potter agreed, "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" the Weasley boy asked, his brow furrowing.

"I dunno hey, Hermione didn't seem the same. She didn't even get excited like I thought she would when I told her that Herbology Digest was offering subscriptions now." Neville added.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" the Weasley boy questioned.

"Obviously the girl has something on her mind, something that's troubling her." Lucius said as he pulled out a pouch of galleons, he glanced at Draco who had gone awfully quiet during the conversation. He looked like he was thinking over something and wore a puzzled expression across his face as he looked at the table.

"What's troubling Hermione?" the Weasley boy asked again, looking fed up at being the only person who was out of the loop.

"That's what I'd like to know." Draco said, still gazing thoughtfully at the table.

"Ron, didn't you notice how Hermione was acting all through dinner?" Harry asked him, leaning forward.

"How was she acting?" the Weasley boy asked confusedly.

"All fidgety and jumpy and...and out of sorts." Finnigan explained.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I noticed. Just didn't want to say anything." Lucius raised his eyebrows at this comment.

"Well, what I do know is I wouldn't want to be in Hermione's place if Mrs Malfoy was looking at me like that." Neville said, "No offence, Mr Malfoy."

"None taken. I wouldn't want to be in her place either." Lucius answered, handing the waiter the bill while the boys chuckled.

"So let's go find ourselves a bar." Potter said standing up and the rest followed suite.

"What?" Lucius asked quickly from where he still sat.

"Didn't you just say you wanted firewhiskey?" Draco asked as he shrugged on his coat.

"Ye-yes but-"

"Well come on," the Weasley boy said, "There's a glass of firewhiskey out there with your name on it."

Oh, Merlin help him.

* * *

They sat in silence. All that could be heard was the tick-tock of the grandfather clock in the corner. One woman sat perfectly at ease, assessing the younger woman's behaviour. Narcissa watched her son's beloved as she bit her bottom lip, played with a lock of hair and kept her eyes averted from her. 

"Shall I send for something to drink?" Narcissa asked calmly, breaking the silence they had created.

Hermione shook her head quickly and looked toward the grandfather clock, checking the time again in the last five minutes.

"Are you still hungry? You barely ate anything."

Again, Hermione shook her head; fixing her gaze on the plush carpet.

"Dear, there's no need to look as if I'm about to...to...I don't know, banish you to the dungeons or anything. You're just being silly now, I'm here to help you." Narcissa burst out suddenly, fed up of the tension.

Hermione still did not look up but Narcissa noticed that her eyes were beginning to look moist.

Cursing herself for being tactless; she tried again, "Hermione dear, what's wrong?" The young woman that she liked more than she would a daughter mumbled something that was lost for she had covered her face with her hands.

"Come on now, tell me," When she still got no response from Hermione she said, "Well, this is most certainly not how a Malfoy should behave. Why, if Draco's grandmother were alive she would have cursed you to Azkaban and back. You know, I never liked that woman; always poking her nose in our business, narrowing her eyes at me as if she knew what I was upto. Not that I was upto anything only plotting her demise is all. Don't give me that look, dear, I was only joking, Oh, you could have asked that woman a simple question and she would go on and-"

"Err M-Narcissa?"

She looked from up where she had been burning a hole through the carpet and focussed her eyes on Hermione once more.

"Oh, you've stopped. Now tell me what was the need to cry?"

"It's just" Hermione began, looking awkward, "Oh gosh, just that this is so embarrasing."

"I presume that you are talking about your er- lack of a sex life with my son, to put it delicately."

Hermione looked at her wide-eyed and stunned, "How- How did-"

"A mother always know, dear." Narcissa explained, Hermione groaned as her head fell back into her hands, "I'll get us some tea, shall I?"

* * *

"Right, I'll spot the first round." Finnigan said as he got up from the booth and headed to the bar. 

"Good on 'ya, mate." the Weasley boy called after him but he was easily distracted, "Woah, get a load of her; won't you." he said, indicating a blonde perched on a bar stool.

"You do realise", Lucius began; " that you and Potter are currently the only memebers of the party who are unattatched, don't you?"

"Actually, I've been thinking about...about asking Ginny out...actually." Potter answered nervously.

There was silence at the table while the Weasley boy processed the information until Lucius broke it.

"Merlin, you're still hung up on Ginny Weasley."

"Yeah, what's happening with you two now? Things still awkward?" Longbottom asked, keeping one eye out for a violent reaction from the auror next to him.

Before Potter could answer; the Weasley boy cut in, "Asking my sister out for what exactly?"

"I'm not drunk enough for this." Draco ran a hand over his face, "He wants to ask her to go frolic in the fields with him and the house elves, you idiot."

The Weasley boy seemed to have missed the sarcasm in Draco's voice, "No way! You can frolic all you like, mate,but not with my sister."

Longbottom interrupted the death glares that the Weasley boy was sending at Potter, "But you didn't have a problem with them back in school."

"That was before he broke up with her!" the redhead accused.

"To protect her!" Potter protested.

"Well, she still needs to be protected!"

"From what exactly?" Draco drawled,"All the sunshine and rainbows that Potter has so graciously bestowed upon our magical world?"

"From-from" the boy without a point stuttered, "from boys with messy hair and glasses that like to go after his best friend's sister!"

"Oh well, there's a tragedy." Merlin but when his son wanted to be sarcastic...

Longbottom looked just as enthusiastic as himself and Draco to hear this conversation; where was that boy with the firewhiskey?

* * *

"So you haven't opened it yet?" Narcissa asked as she placed her now empty tea cup on the table, glancing toward Hermione's untouched one. She had listened without interrupting ( a very difficult feat for Narcissa Malfoy but as this was a sensitive issue she refrained.) as Hermione had told her the whole sordid affair. She had known most of what she was told (a mother always knows, you know.) but some of it had surprised her like the letter. 

Hermione shook her head, "No I haven't."

"Too nervous?" Narcissa smiled kindly.

"Yes", Hermione nodded, "I wish this wasn't so complicated. I've read so many romance novels over the years, you'd think this would be a breeze or something."

"Dear, reading about it or even seeing it is entirely different from experiencing it. I don't blame you for the way you've handled it, it's just in your nature." She explained as best as she could.

"But-but it's Draco. I don't understand why...I mean, I love him so much...It's only right..." the blush on her cheeks returned once again for the evening.

"I know it must be difficult to be talking to his mother of all people about it, Merlin only knows what I would have done if Lucius' mother had even mentioned anything of the sort to me."

Hermione attempted a weak smile, " Narcissa I-"

"I know dear, why don't you go get that letter." She suggested, "Maybe it will be easier knowing you've got some support. In the meantime, Ill get some more tea."

As Hermione disappeared through the door, Narcissa called for the house elf to fetch more tea and was left alone with her thoughts. Of course, she had always known as well as Molly and Gabrielle. Many a times had they sat around, sipping tea, discussing just how Hermione Granger managed to wrap a character such as Draco Malfoy around her little finger. The poor dear had that hopeless (lovestrung) boy wound and she was still flustered.

Hermione entered the room again, this time clutching a lavender envelope in her hands. Narcissa resisted the urge to roll her eyes; so typical of that girl.

"Well here it is." Hermione stated as she sat down and the house elf placed the tea tray on the table.

"Thank you, Lucille", she said as she leaned forward to prepare her tea, "Yes there it is. Go ahead and open it."

Hermione was quiet at first. She picked it up, held it and placed it back in her lap, "Won't you read it for me?"

"Well, I don't know if-"

"Please?"

"Ok, All right then" Narcissa acquiesed as she place her tea cup down and cleared her throat.

_Dear Hermione_

_I can't tell you how shocked I was to receive your letter!_

_I cannot believe that you have not shagged your fiance, who happens to be Draco Malfoy. If it had been me that would have been the first order of business that I would have taken care of. I still cannot believe this...how did you get him to propose to you? Was it some sort of love potion or maybe a lust one? Ron and I tried one of those but it turns out he's allergic, so I spent most of the romantic evening we had planned, patting his back while he regurgitated the romantic meal I made._

_This is such a shocker, most of the girls thought for sure that you must have been a real firecracker in the bed and that's how you managed to keep his interest. But what surprised me more was that you wrote me asking for advice. I realised that you probably didn't have many options as Ronnie's little sister has nothing to say on the subject and you probably wanted somebody trustworthy as well so who else but me?_

_Well, I remember my first time. Sixth year with Terry Boot. You rememeber him, don't you? It was kinda awkward since we both knew nothing about it, also it was sore but you get used to it...kinda. It's like that saying 'practise makes perfect'. So you should get it...eventually._

_Don't worry about it. It comes naturally after a while, you'll get the hang of it. You're in good hands, I mean come on. You lucky devil you. I never thought the day would come when I would be advising Hermione Granger especially about sex!_

_So Good Luck and Have fun! If have anymore questions I would be glad to help._

_Lovies_

_Lavender_

* * *

"So you haven't popped her cherry yet." Potter slurred and Lucius rolled his eyes. The were now on their 'so-many-that-I-have-lost-count' round for the night. 

"Nope, Hermy says she wants to wait til we exchange the...those...vows! Yes the vows!" Draco answered, slapping his hand on the table top.

"You know I've always liked Hermsominny, almost like a sister one would say. No wait, I've already got one of those." Weasley boy was the most far gone of the group, he scratched his ear,"Like a..."

"Best friend?" Longbottom offered from where he was slumped over the table.

"Yeah, I like her like she was my best friend! Thanks Neville, I owe you one."

"Doesn't it get frustrating, you've been going out for nearly...a while now." Finnigan asked, he had attempted to count the months that Draco had been courting 'Hermsominny' but had given up after the first finger.

"Yeah but what can I do? I luff her and I...what's that word with the R?" Draco asked his father.

"Respect?" Lucius sighed.

"No, no. That's not it." Draco said, furrowing his brow as he thought.

"Reshpect!" Potter cried, jabbing his finger in the air.

"Yes, that's the word!" Draco snapped his fingers, "You know, you really are a hero, Harry."

"Thanks Draco." Potter beamed at him and Lucius pretended not to gag, " You know, if you really lufve her like you say you do-"

"I do!"

"He does!"

Potter grinned at their enthusiastic response, "Then it shouldn't matter when you do it, just as long as you do it."

"Yeah mate, whether sooner or later; it's still gonna happen." Finnigan added.

Ron looked round the table,"You guys are so clever."

"You know what you're right. I mean, the wedding is only...", Draco gave up counting after the first finger, "A little while away. I can atleast give Hermy that much."

"Here! Here!" Longbottom cried, swinging his drink into the air.

"Thanks, mates, your're the best mates a guy could ever hope for." Draco smiled and Lucius wondered if he would remember saying this in the morning. If he didn't , he would gladly remind him.

"Here! Here!" Longbottom said again, slopping firewhiskey onto his shirt.

* * *

"Well, yes. It will be awkward and yes, it will be sore but no no, don't look so frightened! It's actually quite a wonderful-" She stopped when she caught sight of the shade of Hermione's face. "Ok, nothing I was going to say is going to help you much." 

"Narcissa, I will be eternally grateful for this", Hermione smiled, "and everything you've said has helped me understand. I'm not so confused now."

"Does that mean you've reached a decision?"

She was silent at first but then the two of them shared a smile, "Yes I have."

"and Bingo was his name-o! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O!"

"Oh, seems like they're home." Narcissa said looking to the doorway.

" Yes and it seems that they had quite a productive evening too." Hermione laughed.

* * *

A/N: I think this is my favourite chapter so far, lemme know if you enjoyed it. 


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't want to be jailed or sued or on the news so I'll say it loud and clear, None of this (except the plot, the plasma TV and Minichiello) belongs to me.

A/N: Thank you so much for those positive reviews and I'm so glad that you guys are finding this so hilarious! I'm not sure how long this is going to be but everytime that I write a new chapter I find new ideas to add in and I've already had to rewrite most of this chapter so hopefully you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Later (or earlier) once everyone had been tucked into their beds, Ron Weasley woke with a splitting headache and a dry throat. He lay in the bed clutching his poor head until the world stopped spinning and after a few tries he managed to sit up in the bed. He looked round the room trying to remember how he had got there in the first place. What he did remember was collapsing onto the couch and laughing his head off as Malfoy and Harry had introduced themselves to Hermione as best friends. They had been quite ridiculous and the look on Hermione's face just added to it. 

Then he remembered that he was getting comfortable on the couch, it was so nice and warm and he just wanted to close his eyes for a moment and the next thing he knew the guys were carrying him up the stairs. Harry and Drac- Malfoy had joked about throwing him over the banister but in the end it was Neville who had dropped him first resulting in the rest of them allowing him to collapse in a heap. Finally they managed to dump him on the bed on top of the blankets and that's how he woke now, with his shoes still on.

He decided that he needed a glass of water; he made up his mind to go to the kitchens and while he was down there he might as well get something for himself to eat. He stood up from the bed and immediately found that he was back where he started, he tried again and found that although his legs still felt like jelly he managed to make it to the door.

He opened it and peeked out into the corridor, it was empty and silent and as he walked his shoes made a loud noise on the floor. He had half a mind to go back to his room and take them off. Halfway down the staircase he realised that he actually had no idea where the kitchen was. He stopped and contemplated his choices; he could go back to bed thirsty and hungry, tossing and turning for the rest of the night; he could wake Hermione up but then D-Malfoy would kill him; he could wake Harry up but then he might get stupefied.

He had just made up his mind to go wake Seamus when he heard it. It was a faint noise only discernable because of the silence in the manor but as he made his way down the rest of the staircase it became clearer. He moved slowly toward the room feeling a bit silly but the prevailing emotion was fear but fear of what he didn't know. He found that it was coming from the TV room and Ron was astonished (and somewhat relieved) at how addicted Lucius was becoming but when he entered the room he did not find the older Malfoy but the younger sitting in his pyjamas.

"Draco Narcissus Malfoy." Ron couldn't make up his mind on which name to call him so it happened that his whole name slipped out.

He started and stared back at him confusedly, "Ronald Bilius Weasley." He turned back to the TV, leaving Ron to stand in the doorway.

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV."

Ok, so Draco was not in a good mood; Ron decided to see how far he could go with this, "Where's Hermione?"

"Sleeping."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Can't sleep."

"Oh. How come?"

Draco sighed, his eyes still on the TV and Ron still stood in the doorway waiting for him to say something but it seemed he wouldn't get an answer. He was just about to turn around and go in search of the kitchens when Draco surprised him.

Ron heard him sigh again before he answered quietly, "I've been having these...dreams."

"Oh." He wasn't sure what to say to that, should he sit down and let Draco finish or should he take that for explanation enough and go find the kitchen? His stomach seemed to be in favour of the latter option. He looked back at Draco sitting on the couch, looking forlorn and miserable. Merlin but the man could sulk. Ron heaved a sigh and found himself taking a seat on the other couch (wondering when Malfoy had become Draco) while his stomach protested avidly.

"What kind of dreams?"

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of footsteps outside her door. Normally she would sleep through anything but something did not feel right. She noticed that Draco was not in the bed beside her and she was positive that she had helped him change into his pyjamas and put him into bed, climbing in next to him. 

She wondered if it was his footsteps she had heard but then why would he have put his shoes back on? Unless he was going somewhere. She heard the staircase creak loudly in the silent manner. Draco never moved so clumsily before, maybe he was still suffering a hangover. She wanted to follow him down but what if it wasn't him? But then if it wasn't him then who was it? And where was he?

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of her indecisive thoughts and got up from the bed; slipping on her satin gown and slippers. She hesitated at the door, looking down the passage and noticed that Ron's door was slightly ajar but she couldn't remember if it had been shut.

She made her way to the staircase and paused at the top, listening for any noises but apart from the general creaks to be heard in a manner there was nothing unusual. When she got to the bottom, she decided to turn left toward the kitchen. Perhaps Draco decided to get a little snack but when she arrived there she found it was scant of any platinum-blond heads only the house elves who seemed to be busy preparing breakfast.

"Mopsy, what time is it?" Hermione asked, as Mopsy passed carrying a tray of freshly made croissants.

"It is approximately 5:40 am, new Madam Malfoy." he answered, bowing low while balancing the tray in one hand.

"Oh goodness, already? Ok thank you Mopsy." Hermione said, turning for the door as Mopsy bowed low again.

"Would new Madam Malfoy like a croissant?" Clue asked and when Hermione politely declined, "Coffee? Hot Chocolate? Latte? Expres-"

"No, no. No thank you Clue. I'm just fine." Hermione said trying to get out the door before they already had an extravagant breakfast laid out before her.

She passed the staircase again and this time she continued on down the passage. She passed the TV room too quickly because from the corner of her eye she noticed that the TV was on and there were two figures currently occupying the room. She doubled pack and peeked round the door as quietly and inconspicuosly as possible.

She was shocked to discover Draco and Ron deep in coversation with each other and what's more they didn't seem to be in an argument of any sort. She crept closer to the door to try and hear what they were saying but it seemed that Draco was doing most of the talking while Ron nodded his head now and again. Hermione wondered if he actually was listening or if he was thinking about food (or maybe even Steve). She managed to catch the tail end of what Draco was talking about.

"And now I don't want to go to sleep. Not that I'm afraid or anything because that would just be preposterous. It's just that I'll spend all day trying to decipher what they mean and when I can't I tend to get a little moody and Hermione gets cross then my mother tells me to stop pouting- which I don't do."

Could it be? Was Draco seeking advice from Ronald Weasley over those dreams that had been pestering him this last week. Hermione was rendered speechless and it was a good thing because she did not want to alert them to her presence.

Draco finished his tirade and looked at Ron expectantly who looked at him back and Hermione wondered again if Ron had in fact been listening to whatever Draco had told him. Draco grew tired of waiting for an answer and turned back to the TV using his want to flick from channel to channel.

Eventually Ron cleared his throat effectively catching Draco's attention. He was silent at first and Hermione wished he would hurry up and say something because she really needed the bathroom right about now and the anticipation (of both) was killing her.

"I think that you're just feeling guilty over what happened last week Saturday at that book thingy." Ron offered.

It seemed that this night was full of suprises at Draco looked at Ron in a new light, "Guilt you say?"

"It seems like you're subconcious is tryna get you to acknowledge that you've done something wrong and well, maybe if you tried apologising to this Dimitri fellow then those dreams would stop."

"Apologise?" Draco said the word as if he had never heard it in his life and Hermione shook her head in the shadows.

"Well yeah I mean it might-"

"The only people I've ever formally aplogised to and meant it was my mother and of course, Hermione." Draco said, looking at Ron skeptically.

"Hey don't knock it till you've tried it." Ron said, leaning back into the couch and making himself comfortable.

Draco pondered over this while Ron focussed his attention onto the TV, "I guess..that it does hold some..merit."

"Exactly."

It seemed wonders would never cease. Draco was making friends left, right and center. Hermione rolled her eyes and allowed a fond smile to cross her face as she walked back up the stairs to the bathroom.

If she had stayed a little longer she might have heard her fiance confirm that they were going to wait until their wedding night to dabble in things that her father had strictly warned against in Rome. She might have found this immensly interesting for this contradicted (only slightly) with her plans for their relationship...

She might have also overheard Draco giving Ron the directions to the kitchen as well.

* * *

A/N: I had originally added more to this chapter but it did not save and I'm really upset. Unfortunately, I do not have time now to rewrite it again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway, Lemme know what you think _please._


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I know what you're thinking...but you're wrong...

A/N: Hello again peeps! I have finallly gotten round to updating as you can see. A big, warm thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot guys! But, alas, I seem to have a problem. You see, I'm afraid that I have become greedy and (I am ashamed to admit) that I have become greedy for _reviews._ I'm mortified because I promised myself that I wouldn't let it worry me but I now have a hunger to know what you are thinking. So please, please, please leave me a review even if it's to say that it aint that grand. Ok, I will stop grovelling now...enjoy...

* * *

Later that morning, at a more acceptable time to be awake, Draco strolled casually down to breakfast. He had been in a surprisingly good mood since his talk with Ron earlier. He now had a solution to those plaguing dreams. Although it had come from an unlikely source, he was willing to try anything at this point.

So now, all that he had to do was find out where Minichiello had been hiding his sorry self ( since he had made a spectacle of himself) and formerly ap- aplo-_apologise._ Quite honestly, he did not mind. Nothing could dampen his spirits after the advice he had recieved last night regarding his bookworm.

He tried to picture Hermione's reaction to his decision. No doubt, she would be thrilled that he was handling it so maturely and she would shower him with praises and affection. He smirked at the thought of three of his favourite things combined together. Hermione's praises; Hermione's affections and, of course, Hermione.

He entered the dining room and found his parents, his fiance, Harry and Seamus all seated at the table engaged in conversation about the previous night. They seemed to be teasing Harry about something as his cheeks were flushed pink.

"Ah, here he is now." His father smirked widely, "your best friend and partner in crime."

"What?" Draco asked before he pecked Hermione on the cheek and sat down beside her.

"Morning Drake." She said in reply as she dished eggs onto her plate and passed them to him.

Before he could respond though he received another greeting, "Morning Draco."

All eyes focussed on his face to watch his reaction to Harry's greeting. Oh, please. What did they expect? If Harry could be polite then so could he. After all, he was a _mature_ adult.

"Morning Harry, Seamus."

"Oh, morning Draco." Seamus seemed surprised but Harry continued to eat as if he had not engaged his former school nemesis in pleasantaries.

Hermione, too, seemed surprised but his mother smiled proudly at him but his father appeared put out at the lack of reaction.

Before he could poke fun at his father though, Ron and Neville appeared through the door, "I'm telling you, Ron, I didn't drop you last night. You must have been dreaming. Morning everyone."

As greeting were exchanged again, Draco caught Harry's eye and they both sniggered. Ron immediately whipped his head round to Neville.

"I knew you were lying!"

"I swear I'm not! Ask Seamus." Neville said as he reached for the toast.

"Seamus?"

"Uhh. I think. No, no. I mean...I can't remember." Seamus shrugged, grinning guiltily.

"Ugh. Hermione?"

"I'm not getting involved in this."

"He dropped you." Lucius said as he cut up his sausages, not looking up from his plate.

"I knew it! Dreaming was I?" Ron accused the others as Draco and the guys packed up laughing.

"It's so nice to see you boys finally getting along." Narcissa said fondly.

"Don't you wanna know why Neville dropped you in the first place?" Seamus asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. This sentence served to silence Neville (who was rapidly turning pink) and made Draco and Harry erupt in guffaws.

"Why?" Ron asked apprehensively.

He didn't get an answer as the whole table (minus Neville understandably) was now laughing at the memory of last night.

"Somebody tell me!"

"You...you...you" Draco tried to speak through his laughter, "You..."

"You thought he was Lavender." Hermione chuckled.

* * *

" So what dangerous things are you guys gonna get upto today?" Hermione asked Harry, although she knew she wouldn't get an answer more than 'Top Secret!'.

"Actually, we haven't got any fresh leads so I guess we get the day off." Harry looked to Neville who nodded in assurance.

"Pssh! And you call yourselves aurors. If it was me I wouldn't rest; wouldn't eat; wouldn't even think about-"

"We're still waiting for information from a contact of mine." Seamus interrupted Draco's sure-to-be monologue.

"So what shall we do?" Hermione asked, folding her legs underneath her.

" We could go catch a movie. Or I heard there's the amusement park." Harry offered.

"No. No amusement park." Draco cut in. "And no museums either." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him which prompted a large grin.

"What about the gallery of-" Neville was interuppted by Ron's burst into the room.

"Dude! You have to check out the swimming pool!"

"You have a pool? I didn't-"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention-"

"It's indoors! And-"

"Awesome! We should-"

Hermione sighed as they all talked over one another. She wouldn't say but they really made her happy with all this. "I'll go get my costume. Never thought I'd live to see this day..."

She traipsed up the stairs, she was definitely in a good mood and she knew that her decision would put Draco in an even better one. She just didn't know how to tell him. She went into her room and went about looking for her bikini but she noticed that there was a letter addressed to her on the bedside table.

She picked it up and recognised the handwriting immediately. Ginny Weasley. She wondered what had prompted Ginny to write? Maybe Lavender was getting on her nerves again with her wedding fever or maybe she wanted her to convey just how much Ginny was missing one Harry Potter. She giggled at that thought as she opened the letter.

_Hermione Anne Granger!_

_How dare you write Lavender of all people asking for advice when you have a best friend who is perfectly capable of doing the same thing!_

_Do you know how Lavender has been going on and on about it? And she was even more smug about it when she realised that I had no idea what your "little predicament" , as she terms it, is about! It was the icing on the cake really._

_I have been left hurt and in the dark, wondering what on earth you could be asking _Lavender_ for_ advice_ about. When I said it couldn't be that big of a deal, she just gave me that fat, little smug smile that I have been itching to slap off her face. Do you know how frustrated I am?_

_You have a lot of explaining to do, Missy!_

_Love you lots_

_Ginny_

Oh Goodness! Trust Lavender to open her big, fat mouth and taunt Ginny about this. She would have to tell Ginny (even though she thought the letter was a wee bit dramatic). That meant three people would know about this "little predicament" : Lavender, Narcissa and now Ginny.

She rummaged for paper on the desk but she came up short. She walked quickly down the hall to the adjoining wing where Draco's bedroom was, she remembered seeing paper on his desk. She entered the room to find that the house elves had already cleaned it.

She was just moving a few quidditch flyers that Draco had accumulated when a newspaper caught her eye. She picked it up and realised that it was in english as she scanned _Irma's recipe for jumping sugar beans_.

She turned the page and was going to flip it over again when she glanced at the picture in the centre.

Hermione was shocked to find a picture of _her_ fiance sitting at a table for two, in what looked like_ Turchino_, across from Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh! and there were in such good moods to. There's always the calm before the storm...or so they say... 


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: What shall we do with a drunken sailor? What shall we do with a drunken sailor? We shall tell him that I don't own what does not belong to me. And since it does not belong to me, I don't own it.

A/N: Here you go, enjoy and a huge thank you to the following:

WendyandHayden-bffs1027: I'm so glad that you were so 'hooked', makes me feel like a fisherman. lol.

Notebooklove: The predicament is that HG is still a virgin but she is engaged to a 'wolf' or should I say 'former wolf'.

Hater-of-heartless-critics: Homewrecker! Me? I feel so bad now but don't worry this ain't a tragedy.

ga-4-ever: Sorry that it took me so long to update. Hopefully next time will be sooner.

PyroAngel8605: It was destiny! You were meant to find it and I hope you will continue to enjoy it.

artgirl: I agree wholeheartedly. I'm glad that Ron's character is amusing 'cause that's what I intended. Sorry to leave you so desperate but hopefully you find this chapter amazing as well.

anna: There are no words! Thank you for your encouragement right from the beginning, It means so much!!

aerochick06: Thank you, I did enjoy it. Pansy is annoying so I don't think she will appear again.

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

She froze at the voice but she did not turn around. Instead her eyes lingered on that picture, taking in the smug smile that sat on Parkinson's face and casual, relaxed manner of Draco's body. As if he was all right with it: as if it were only natural.

"When was this?" she asked softly, her eyes still running over it.

"When was what?" he asked obliviously, his tone light and casual.

"This. This picture?" she turned, looking into his confused, grey eyes as she handed him the article.

He looked down at it and slowly his creased forehead relaxed but not for long as it registered what he was looking at. His face morphed into one of disbelief and shock.

"Is that Pansy?" Lucius asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded, "She looks different now. I almost didn't recognise her at the restaurant."

"You met her?" Lucius looked up at her sharply, "Where?"

"At that same restaurant. I didn't know if it was her and when I asked Draco, he-" she paused, looking at the article in his hand, "he didn't answer me. She didn't even look at us. I think the picture was taken the same night, Draco wore that same coat."

Lucius didn't answer at first; looking back at the picture, " But then, where were you? How did you not notice?"

"I-" Hermione didn't remember getting up from the table at any point; that had been almost two weeks ago, "I don't know. Maybe...maybe he went back again."

"Hermione, he's been with you throughout the entire time except for that night when he went out with us. How could he have gone without us knowing that he had left?" Lucius reasoned with her, throwing the paper onto the bed, "Besides I don't see any reason for him to have met her. None at all."

She did not reply. She did not want to think of reasons.

"I know my son. And my son loves _you._"

Hermione took a deep breath in, "But then, why didn't he tell me? There's nothing to hide."

Lucius didn't answer. Instead, he walked past her to Draco's table and started fiddling with the quidditch pamphlets. Hermione stared at his back, he was uncomfortable. She did not think he had given Draco much advice in his early teens but then their relationship at the time might not have permitted Draco to seek his father's advice in the first place. Still, she needed someone to talk to, someone to tell her she was being ridiculous. Even if it was a formerly notorious death eater.

She sat down on the bed and looked down at her hands to keep from looking at the picture."I'm so messed up." Lucius turned at this, "This is my first successful relationship. The others, they didn't..they weren't Draco. He's like my other half, you know? Of course you know. You've got your other half too. It's just, I've waited so long for this and now that it's here...I'm terrified I'm gonna lose him. I always told myself that I would be never be dependant on a man but it's so much more than just being financially independent. Maybe I wouldn't literally die without him but then what would the point be when I've already experienced life with him? Now, I can't even _fathom..._"

She was going off on a tangent, she knew. She glanced up at Lucius who had taken a seat next to her," I think-no,no, I _know_ I'm overreacting. It's only a silly picture for goodness' sake." She chuckled dryly.

"I know what it's like, I almost lost my other half. In fact, I was surprised by how long she stood by me." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "The thing is you can't-how should I put it- you can't live everyday in fear of them leaving you. No-no relationship is perfect.You've got to work at it, build up from the foundation.Trust and that sort." Hermione half-expected him to put his arm around her. That's what her daddy would have done.

But then that was the difference between Lucius Malfoy and Matthew Granger. Hermione wondered if Draco and Lucius had ever sat with each other like this, discussing their fears. Draco would probably have carved a lightning bolt scar on his forehead than tell his father anything on such a personal level. But what counted most was that Lucius Malfoy was trying, he was trying to be a dad.

After all, anyone could become a father but only those who ever tried knew what it felt like to be a dad.

"And, I suppose, if you want to know what the hell Parkinson was doing sipping what looks like your glass of wine then you would just have to ask that idiot I call a son directly."

Hermione smiled fondly at him, "Thank you." _For both of us...

* * *

_

Draco bounded up the stairs in high spirits. _Harry_ had just dared him to push _Ron_ into the pool and, of course, being a Malfoy he had done it. _Neville_ had found it funny until_ Seamus _had pushed him, who in turn got pushed in by _Harry._

This seemed a bit surreal; being on friendly terms with the Gryffs but you know what they say: When in Rome...Besides Blaise had predicted this would happen even before he and Hermione had gotten together.

Draco remembered that day clearly. He was laughing at Blaise for being 'naive' and 'foolish' enough to actually be civil to them and Blaise had turned around and said that he would be doing the same thing soon, in fact they would all be 'buddies'; Blaise had said.

So Draco did the only thing left to do. He bet Blaise 50 galleons that Potter and Longbottom would announce their torrid affair before that happened and then proceeded to laugh his arse of at Blaise 'Trelawney' Zabini. Well, guess who was out 50 galleons now?

As he neared his room, he found his father skulking around the wing who stopped suspiciously upon seeing his son.

"What are you up to?" Draco asked skeptically.

"What?" Came the innocent response.

Draco raised a blond eyebrow at that tone.

"What?"

This time both eyebrows went up.

"Don't be so damn suspicious, boy. I wasn't snooping," Lucius smirked, "much."

"Frankly, I wouldn't put it past you." Draco said in jest.

"Boy, you're just like your mother." Lucius retorted as he continued down the passage.

Upon entering his room, Draco found that the elves had already been upstairs. His shoes were put away, the floor was once again spotless and his bed...his bed was _not_ unruffled.

What was his father doing? Surely he wouldn't have come in here to take a nap. Honestly, that man -

Draco lost his train of thought when he was about a foot away from the bed and the article caught his eye. The blasted article! He had forgotten about it entirely. If it was once again lying innocently on his bed that meant that his father had seen it.

Then why had he said anything out on the passage? And what about Harry? He must have forgotten as well. Damn blast it all. Stupid Parkinson. Even after school, she still managed to make his life a misery.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he failed to notice Hermione come out of the bathroom. She was surprised to see him standing by his bed, staring daggers at the picture.

"Draco?"

She was here! Merlin have mercy. He turned quickly, "Hermione?" Draco tried not to glance back at the bed while inconspicuously trying to block it from view.

"I was just going to go look for you." She was relatively calm, maybe she hadn't seen. "We need to talk." Was that good?

"About?"

"Well, about that picture for one." She gestured behind him, toward the article lying on his bed.

So she had seen! Now he was confused.

"I'm confused."

"Don't you for one second pretend-"

"No. No. No." He cut in, "I'm not gonna bother with the 'I don't know what you're talking about' act." Hermione seemed surprised at this. " I meant why are you so calm? You're not mad. You're not upset..." Draco trailed off.

"I was mad." She confessed, "and I was certainly hurt but things were just put into perspective for me. There has to be an explanation for this and I'm not going to get myself worked up if it's not worth it."

"It's not." Draco said quickly, "Honestly, it's not even worth telling you."

"I would still like to hear about it, please." She said, sitting on his bed and motioning for him to do the same.

"If you really want to." Draco sighed as he took a seat next to her, "All right, you went to the bathroom, She came over and starting spouting her nonsense." He shrugged but after a look from Hermione, he went on, "She said something about regretting that I turned my back on Voldemort and one day realising the mistake I made in asking you to marry me and letting up with the Order and blah blah. I asked her in very polite and gentlemanly manner to return to her table. That's it. Oh, and before you ask, it was not a mistake and I will never regret it. Never."

"How could you think I would ask you something like that? I don't doubt you or your intentions." Draco could only smile as he took her hand.

"But I don't get why you just didn't answer me when I asked if it was her?" Hermione asked as she watched him fiddle with her hand.

"Because why should I have ruined the night by bringing her up. That night was about you and me which is probably why I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted it to stay that way." He explained as he moved toward the pillows and pulled her to him.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Hermione said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Draco smiled as Hermione started drawing patterns on his shirt, "This is nice."

"What is?" She inquired.

"Us. Behaving like mature adults. Sorting out problems without fighting and yelling."

Hermione laughed, "You know what it is."

He hugged her closer, " I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Looks like Harry threatened me for nothing though."

"Harry threatened you?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Yeah. Said that if I didn't tell you then he would." Draco explained.

"Harry knew?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." He repeated, "Anyway, it's gonna be a while before we fight again, I can tell you that."

"Oh?And why is that, Mr Malfoy?" Hermione teased.

Draco chuckled as he stroked her hair, "You are gonna flip when you hear this. I'm not gonna badger you anymore. I'm waiting."

"For what?" Her tone was light and flirty.

"For you." He whispered because it seemed like the right thing to do, "To make love to you."

"What?" Hermione pulled her head back fast, "But I wanted to-"

"Wait. Wait. Let me explain." Draco said quickly, following her into a sitting position, "See the boys said-"

"What?" She said, her face going white.

"What?" he asked looking at her oddly.

"The- the boys?"

"Yeah." He said, his brow furrowing, "Harry, Ron, Seamus,-"

"What!" Hermione yelled, making Draco scoot away from her, "You mean to tell me that everyone in this freaking house, save your father, knows that I am a freaking virgin!" She was damn near screeching now.

Draco was silent. Hermione looked torn between crying and throwing the expensive lamp on the bedside table at him.

"Your father knows." It wasn't a question.

"He-He was there." Hermione let out a frustrated yell, "I couldn't very well ask my own father to leave, could I?"

She rounded on him, "What were you doing telling them something like that in the first place?"

"I was drunk!" He wracked his brain, "And you were the one who wanted us to all be friends in the first place" He accused.

"That doesn't mean you have to go and tell them that we haven't done the deed!" Draco smirked at that, "What the hell are you smirking at?"

"I believe Harry's exact words were: 'So you haven't popped her cherry yet.' "

Hermione stared at him incredulously and then it seemed like all the fight went out of her. She sunk back down onto the mattress, "I can't believe you told my best friends that."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I am. I know it's no excuse but I was drunk and I guess I felt...like I just needed some advice. And, you know, they helped me reach this decision. This is important to you and I love and respect you. So if you want to wait then so will I."

Hermione pouted, that he was not expecting. He was prepare for her gushing about how loving and giving he was, how this was such a manly thing to do. He was not expecting her to pout.

"You idiot." Another unexpected, "Here I was going to tell you that I was ready and you choose now, _now_ of all times to listen to those morons! You great big idiot."

Draco was in a word...flabbergasted. "You're what? You're uh what?" He stared incredulously.

"Hey." Ron burst in, "I thought we were going swimming."

Perfect timing.

And all Draco could do was stare.

* * *

A/N: Grr! I had posted this thing yesterday but it didn't want to update. Well, it's finally here, phew! 

Now that everything is out in the open, what will happen next on 'The Holiday'???? Smirks Evilly

Rreevviieeww!


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Me no ownie Harry Potter, yous understands?

A/N: Hi, sorry 4 taking so long to update guys. Things just started getting hectic but now all is well and here is my latest update all ready and packaged for you guys. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

Hermione lay on the bed in her room the following morning, sulking over the fact that Draco was ignoring her. She didn't know whether to cry or laugh at the irony of the whole thing. This whole thing was so twisted. When he wanted to do it, she wanted to wait and now when she wanted to go ahead; he was the one blushing and avoiding eye contact at dinner last night as if he were afraid Hermione might fling herself across the dining room table demanding he rid her off her clandestine virginity.

Yesterday when Ron had burst into the room in the middle of their heated discussion, Hermione had made the excuse that she was tired and just wanted to lay down for a while. She had not looked at Ron when she answered because she felt much too embarrased that he _knew _to meet his eyes, he instead turned to Draco and asked if he was coming. There was a moment of silence and Hermione was afraid that Draco would say something in front of Ron but instead he kept his eyes on Hermione and answered that he would just be a minute. Ron and then bounded out of the room leaving them behind in an awkward situation.

Hermione sat back on the bed, lay down and closed her eyes. She could hear Draco shifting undecidedly on his feet then he sighed heavily and made his way out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Hermione had curled herself into a ball, feeling on the verge of tears but she refused to let them fall. Dinner had been the most painful experience. She avoided conversation with everyone and had tried to catch Draco's eye on several occasions but he pointedly refused to look in her direction. Everyone could sense the tension at the table but no one dared question it. Harry had tried to draw her into a feeble conversation but she gave him one word answers until he gave up, perplexed by her cold attitude towards him. She had not forgotten that Harry knew about the picture of Draco and Pansy and she was upset that he hadn't told her. She knew it was petty but it rid her of her frustrated feelings, taking it out on Harry. She did not even glance toward Lucius, Seamus and Neville's end of the table because her face was hot enough as it was. So she spent the rest of the meal wallowing in the knowledge that everyone present _knew._

She felt her face growing hot again and rubbed her face against the pillow. She did not want to think about it anymore so instead, she thought of Ginny. She had not heared from the red head since she had replied explaining her rather embarrasing predicament. Thinking of Ginny lead her to thinking of Lavender's advice which lead her to thinking about just why she had sought out her help in the first place. Letting out a pitiful sound halfway between a sob and a moan, Hermione attempted to cast these thoughts from her mind as she flung back the covers and went about getting ready to face the day.

As she shrugged on her gown and swept her hair into a messy bun, she wondered if Draco was awake. The thought of him with his hair in disarray and that adorable sleeping face he made, made Hermione smile at her reflection as she reached for her toothbrush. Maybe when she was done..No, she wouldn't be giving him a pleasant wake up call because, with the way he was acting, he would probably leap away from her; screaming that she was trying to take advantage of him in his vulnerable state.

_Moron_. She thought as she viciously attacked her teeth with her toothbrush then she abruptly stopped as images raced through her mind of how she would take advantage of him in his vulnerable state. Hermione smirked at herself with a mouth full of toothpaste. She reprimanded herself though, as she got into the shower. He certainly hadn't taken advantage of the situation which she had presented to him just yesterday so she shouldn't be harboring such lusty thoughts about him when he clearly wasn't reciprocating. Then the logical side piped up that he had (and on several occasions too) voiced quite eloquently all the things he wanted to do to her so (as evidence stated) it was her own fault for not taking advantage of _those_ situations. At this point, Hermione felt like banging her head against the shower walls. She was going to give herself even more of a headache if she thought about this even more.

She dried herself with her towel and slipped her gown back on, going back into the bedroom. She still couldn't believe that he had told the guys about that, even his father! How could she face the man again? Hermione wondered in mortification as she put on her underwear. Hadn't she just decided not to think about this?

She needed to stop before she drove herself crazy.

Honestly, what kind of an idiot tells people that he could barely get on with something of such a private nature? She took a calming breath and reached for her face cream.

Hermione realised that this meant that nine people (_nine people!)_ knew about this as she pulled on her jeans.

She was halfway done pulling her shirt over her head when she realised that if Lavender had told Ginny, who else had she told?

This was too much, she thought furiously and she shoved her pumps on, she had to stop overanalysing it.

How long before it was printed in _The Daily Prophet? _Then everyone would know; The Order, her co-workers; her professors.

She nearly squeked when she thought of Professor Snape!

She sat down at her vanity table and reached for her hairbrush. How had things become so complicated she wondered as she gazed miserably at her reflection.

She made her way done to breakfast cautiously she did not want to bump into anybody along the way which was silly since she was about to face them all at breakfast anyway. She took a deep breath before she entered the dining room and released it all in one breath as she entered and found only Lucius and Narcissa at the table.

"Oh, thank goodness, dear." Narcissa greeted her anxiously, "I was getting worried. Normally you don't sleep in so late."

Hermione stood awkwardly by the door, processing her words, "Why? What time is it?"

"Just after 12." Lucius answered her instead. "We just sat down for lunch."

Although she was shocked at the time, she still did not look at Draco's father. She tried to appear calm and unaffected as she took a place at the table and found, true to Lucius' word, a scrumptious lunch layed out on the table.

"Are you feeling alright dear?" Narcissa enquired, still looking at her worriedly, "Draco did check in on you before they left but he said you were still sleeping."

"They left? Where-?" _calm_, Hermione reminded herself as she swallowed a piece of cucumber, "Where did they go?"

Once again it was Lucius who answered, "No where specific. I think they are just roaming around. Probably gone for drinks."

"Drinking? At this time of the day?" Narcissa wrinkled her nose.

"Boys will be boys." Lucius chuckled

Hermione drowned out the rest of their conversation. So Draco really was avoiding her then, she had hoped that she had been overeacting a little and that Draco would be back to his usual demeanor but it seemed not to be. What in the world was going on between the two of them? Where they just going to ignore each other until the wedding or something? Why couldn't Draco just- why couldn't he just...Hermione had no idea what she wanted him to just do. She could feel the tears building up.

"Hermione?" Narcissa called out to her again.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were packed, dear." Narcissa ignored Hermione's mouth full of salad.

"Oh...why?" She could feel the moisture in her eyes at this point.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow." Lucius explained slowly for her in an unusual voice.

"Leaving?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking.

"Yes, back to England." He said, still in that voice. As if he were explaining to a child... or an imbecile.

"Oh, but I haven't packed!" Hermione stood up quickly, finally it had sunk in. She ignored Narcissa calling out to her and ran back to her room, determined to get there before the tears spilled out. Back to England? Already? Where had all the time gone? Something about those words just broke the dam that was holding everything in.

She slammed the door closed behind her as the tears slipped down her face. She felt angry, frustrated, embarrased and confused.

But more than anything she felt like a fool.

* * *

Thank Merlin for Ronald Weasley. That was all Draco could think after Hermione's little outburst yesterday afternoon. Although, it could hardly be called 'little', more like gigantic, enormous...'enorgantic'. Draco took a moment to ponder if there was such a word and if there wasn't then how did one go about making it a word? Did you have to take it to the Wizengamot? Who would- Well, whatever it was Draco decided that it was life - changing all the same.

When Hermione had made her declaration, he had stared at her in shock. Was she for real? It had taken all of a second to realise that yes, she was serious and she was standing there looking at him, expecting him to say something more intelligible or perhaps, even do something. Oh, he would have done something all right! Several somethings at that. He was just preparing to fling himself across the bed at her before she had time to change her mind when Ron had flounced in which is why he had spent the remainder of yesterday thanking Merlin for Ronald Weasley.

How incredibly selfish of him. Hermione broke down one tiny little bit and he immediately jumped to take advantage of it. Very Slytherin of him, he mused. Still, he was lucky that Ron had come in when he did, Draco did not want Hermione to regret it later. He loved her dammit, and he was going to do this her way. He could wait, he could be mature. Hadn't he already proved this by befriending Harry Potter and his pride of lions? He would make sure that the next time she broke down this way, he would be stronger than to give in so easily.

If there would ever be a next time. That's why he had left her alone. He was giving her some space to re-evaluate her decision so she could see that it was not necessary. He still felt guilty. Had he really pressured her so much? He certainly hadn't thought of it that way. At dinner, it had been so painful. The thought had struck him out of nowhere. What would have happened if Ron had never shown up? If Draco had really catapulted himself at her like he was intending. His evening would surely have turned out _much_ differently. Would he have even let her out of the bed to come down to dinner? Certainly not until he had had his desserts! Damn, but the things Hermione Granger could do to him without so much as laying a finger on him. She'd had him blushing like a bloody virginal schoolgirl last night. He was scared to even look at her lest he be tempted to take her up on her offer right then and there.

It would be too late by then anyway, she would have already changed her mind. Draco knew that when left to it, Hermione could overanalyse to the point of making you want to kiss a house elf if it got her to stop. So he had swallowed down his lecherous thoughts and tried his utmost to forget the ache and concentrate on the food in front of him. But then they had returned full force this morning as he watched her sleep.

He had just come to check on her. It was not normal for her to sleep in so late. They were just going to be meandering around town, no plans just whatever took their fancy and he wanted to see her before they left. Standing there, watching the rise and fall of her chest, her hair spread out on the pillow and her lashes resting on her cheek. It would have been so easy to have just given in. Merlin but how he wanted to, even now. Instead, he kissed her cheek, pressed his nose into her neck and inhaled.

Now, here he was one and a half hours of traipsing around aimlessy with the guys and he could still smell her.

They were sitting in an Italian restaurant, situated in the town square, just talking. It wasn't so bad. It was exactly the sort of thing he would have done with Blaise. He wondered how Blaise was managing things back home.

"Man, I can't believe the holiday is over." Draco commented, sighing loudly.

"You know, I hate when people do that." Seamus responded, "There's still one and half days left to enjoy."

"Yeah, but that is used to do last minute stuff and don't forget about the packing." Neville pointed out before sipping his passion fruit and lemonade.

"But if you get the packing out of the way early then you have more time to do whatever you want." Seamus countered.

"So you mean to tell me that you've finished packing then?" Harry enquired.

"Well..." Seamus hesitated but it was answer enough.

They all burst out laughing at him while Seamus tried to counter-argue his point.

"What I meant was that there is always time!"

"Yeah Yeah"

"Your ears are turning red. Don't pop a blood vessel. "

"What's a blood vessel?"

But that statement had struck Draco, he had no idea why and he did not join them in their goading of Seamus.

There is always time.

* * *

They had returned just in time for dinner. The others had been ready to go back to the manor ages ago but Draco had been the one to insist on doing something else. It wasn't that he wanted to spend more time playing buddy buddy with the Gryffs, it was that he wasn't sure how he was going to react around Hermione and he wanted to prolong the situation as long as possible and, even worse, he had not given his parents a chance to inquire about the tense atmosphere last night. Eventually, he could stall no longer and it was time to head back. Although a part of him was dreading the inquisition he would get from his parents, the other part couldn't wait any longer to get back to Hermione.

She hadn't come down to dinner.

By the look on his mother's face, he guessed that Hermione hadn't been out of her room at all. Even his father wasn't speaking. It was another uncomfortable dinner but this time nobody made any attempts to salvage it. He hadn't told anybody about their conversation but he knew that everyone must have worked out what the problem was. Even Ron wasn't that stupid.

He wasn't even hungry and if he was it was not like he could have eaten because of the guilt and worry twisting at his gut. He just wanted to get upstairs and find her. Tell he was sorry and to explain himself to her. He would make her see that it was for the better. That they could appreciate their wedding night more intensely. He knew he would. He would explain to her that it was just a little misunderstanding, nothing to get upset about.

He pushed the food around his plate again. The only sounds that could be heard were the scrapes of cutlery against the plates. He couldn't take it, he wasn't going to just sit here. Nobody said a word as Draco pushed his chair away from the table and walked out the room. Once out the door though, he practically flew down the passage; up the stairs and into the east wing. As he neared her closed door though his steps lost their urgency and he slowed until he was at a stand still outside. He placed his right hand on the door.

He drew his hand away, knocked twice and went inside. She was laying on the bed but he knew she wasn't asleep. He walked to the edge of the bed. Draco knew what he wanted to say to Hermione but he just didn't know how.

"Hi." _Oh wonderful line, ol' chap_, he chided himself.

"Hey." Her voice was heavy and he instantly knew that she had been crying.

"I...uh..um." _Well, you just get better and better at this don't you?_ "Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Not hungry."

Draco went around the bed and sat down next to her, she had her back facing him. He hesitantly placed his hand on her waist and rubbed her side.

"Look, Hermione, we need to talk. Today was just-" but he got no further as she suddenly sat up and her lips were on his. He had gone a whole day and a half without this so he eagerly responded to her.

Hermione pulled him down on top of her and drove her fingers through his hair. She had _never_ initiated a kiss like this before. It was full of determination, purpose and conviction and against Draco's better judgement, he allowed himself to get swept up in her and become excited.

Next thing he knew, he was marking her neck and then she was pulling his shirt from his body and he knew. He knew what she was so determined to achieve. He froze on top of her and ripped his lips from her neck.

"Hermione wait." But she didn't listen, she pulled his head towards her and continued kissing him, threatening to pull him in again.

Draco sat up this time but she did not follow. She lay beneath him, catching her breath as he panted for his.

"Listen to me-"

"For Heaven's sake, Draco! Why can't you just be like normal guys and just sleep with me?" She exclaimed, angrily.

Now, he was angry. Was that how she viewed it? Funny how quickly he could change when just seconds before he had been so incredibly turned on. He got up from the bed, grabbing his shirt from the floor and putting it back on.

"Because I don't want you to sleep with me because you feel like you have to!" He hadn't realised he was shouting until he saw the tears in her eyes.

"It's not like that. I-"

But he wasn't listening. He stormed indignantly from the room.

* * *

Hermione had cried too many times today. After Draco had swept from the room without even listening to her reason, she had spent a good amount of time crying. Granted she hadn't said it a very romantic way...all right so she hadn't even said it a nice way. It sounded like she wanted to pay back a debt, like she owed it to him. But still, he should atleast have had the decency to just bloody lsiten! How hard would it have been.

Just after she had heard the guys going to bed, she had started crying again because she had made everything worse by not just showing up to dinner. She had flung herself into bed and proceeded to cry herslef dry.

Now she lay in bed with no more tears to cry, listening to the sounds of the manor and thinking about the whirwhind of a bewildering day.

She didn't know what she was thinking earlier or if she had even been thinking at all. But it seemed easy and logical at the time. Surely if they had started kissing it would have led to other things. But no, Draco had to be so adamant about whatever reason he had not to go through with it. She lay there, unable to move. She was so exhausted, physically and emotionally but still she could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she thought about the kiss. It should have been life-changing.

Just then she heard a sharp banging on a door and then a crash as something fell to the ground outside her door. Once her heart had started again, she threw off the covers and ran to the door, yanking it open. She found Seamus to be coming out his door (still half asleep) and Neville rushing to Harry's side. The Harry Potter who was currently sprawled outside her door with his trousers around his ankles.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Seamus asked sharply, now fully awake.

"You all right, mate?" Neville asked, as he helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I tripped trying to put my pants on." Then he seemed to snap out of it. Immediately he was squad leader, Auror Potter, "We need to leave. Someone get Ron up."

As Seamus and Neville banged their way into Ron's room, Hermione asked Harry worriedly, "What's wrong? Where are you going at this time?"

"I just received an owl. It was a tip off. We need to leave. Now! Move!" He yelled at the team who had now assembled in the passage with Ron in tow. They all scrambled back into their room to pull on items of clothing and to grab their wands.

Hermione knew it was useless to ask if there was anything she could do when she had no idea what it was they were doing in the first place. "Be careful." She whispered as they all trudged past. Harry threw her a smile and then they were gone.

She was about to turn back into her room when she saw him standing there. He wore only his pyjama bottoms as he stood there, just looking at her. She looked back at him. He approached her slowly until he was standing in front of her where she stood in the doorway.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked, taking in his tousled hair

"I heard a noise." Draco replied, his eyes studying her face but for what, she didn't know.

"Harry tripped." Hermione explained.

"Hmm. I saw them leaving."

She didn't know what else to say to him so she stayed silent but so did he, "Are you still mad at me?"

He was still silent but eventually he answered her. However, it was not the answer she was expecting. He propelled himself toward her and pulled her to him. Holding her tightly to him as he gave her the life-changing kiss that she had been expecting earlier.

She hadn't even realised that he was now holding her to him as her legs were currently wrapped around him while he kicked the door shut and moved them toward the bed.

* * *

Well...um...I have no idea where this came from...wow...uh...

I definitely have to say that this is my favourite chapter so far. How about you? This is the longest chapter so far.

Please let me know what you thing. I'm a bundle of nerves after writing this...


	24. Chapter 23

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling except Minichiello and the house elves.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter, it means a lot guys. Sadly this story is coming to a close very soon but I don't think I'm gonna let you know just how soon...enjoy...

* * *

By Jove, he felt wonderful, he felt marvelous, he felt... like... he could touch the sky. This was the earliest he had ever been awake since after the war but he couldn't sleep. Draco Malfoy now knew what the expression 'making love' meant and it was all thanks to the gorgeous woman sleeping peacefully beside him.

He turned from admiring her untroubled features and lay on his back,letting out an indulged sigh. Last night had been mindblowing. He was content to let Hermione sleep, after all she did deserve it. He smirked as he tried to pinpoint his exact favourite moment but he realised that they all overlapped. Ah hell, who was he kidding? This was definitely going down in the top ten best nights of his life.

He looked back at Hermione as she sighed contently and snuggled into the blankets. Draco reached over and smoothed the hair away from her face then he traced her jawline slowly with his finger before pulling away. He folded his hands under his head and looked up at the ceiling. Things were definitely looking up. He turned again to look at Hermione but still she lay next to him, that same serene expression on her face. He turned his head the other way looking at the alarm clock that Hermione had conjured onto her bedside table. _05:57. _

He sighed again and shifted into a more comfortable position, settling down to wait for his sleepyhead to wake up. To pass the time, Draco decided to make a final list of what the ten best nights of his life actually was. Number ten had to be in third year when Harry had fainted after the dementors had boarded the train. That had been a real riot. He and his fellow Slytherins had teased him mercilessly for days afterward. _05:58._

Now that he thought about it though, he would probably have to scratch that one off his list since there were friends and all now. After all, friends didn't mock each other so it wouldn't do to be a git at this stage. _05:59._

Ok, so what would the tenth best night of his life actually be? Well, there was that time when he was eight and he made Vince and Greg have a tea party complete with outfits, make up and high pitched voices. He remembered that night clearly. His parents were having a stuffy dinner party and he and the boys were confined in his room while the grown ups chatted. He made them do it because he was bored and they did it because they always did what he had told them to do. Draco smiled when he remembered Blaise's goody-two-shoes phase as he had spoilt the fun when he had told Draco that he was very immature in his snobby eight year old voice. Draco had replied with a ''Fuck off, Zabini''. Of course, the parents weren't impressed when Blaise had gone crying to his mummy. It wasn't Draco's fault though, he had learnt the word from his daddy(as he proceeded to tell him.)

He glanced back at Hermione and then at the clock and _why was it still 05:59?_ Draco was getting restless, how much longer was she going to sleep for? Well, he could always wake her he supposed but the truth of the matter was that he was nervous as to how to proceed. He didn't know how to handle the morning after...

He pushed back the covers and got out of the bed. He was too jittery to remain still so instead he walked to the windows and pulled back the curtains and opened a window. The sun hitting her face caused Hermione to rustle around until she was facing the opposite way. Draco released the breath he had been holding, thinking that she was going to wake up.

He looked around the room and realised that Hermione had not packed like he thought she would have. Instead, things were lying around in a most un-Hermione like fashion. He hadn't packed either but that was true to his behaviour. Draco remembered what Seamus had said about there always being time and the end of a holiday. He smiled, he certainly hadn't wasted that time packing! Indeed he had spent it in a much more gratifying way.

He looked back at Hermione who had once more relaxed into the blanket. He walked over and kissed her on the lips before slipping out the room. He decided to rather go and get himself ready for the day. A nice hot shower (or maybe a cold one would be more preferable) and breakfast was a good start. In the hallway, he saw that the guys had left their doors open and Ron's room was in haphazard. Ron was definitely going to have fun packing. He made his way to his room as he wondered just where about they were.Last night he was already by Hermione's room when Harry had fallen so had just used the crash as an excuse when she had asked.

It seemed like his parents were also still in their wing. It was strange being the first one awake. Usually, he was one of the last to make it to breakfast.

He sighed as he went into his room. He was starting to regret not waking Hermione up now. Imagine how differently he would have spent his morning instead of climbing into the shower alone.

Ah well, it was too late for regrets now and besides, they had all the time in the world.

He smiled an indulgent smile.

* * *

"Narcissa, I am telling you again:stay out of it."

She huffed at Lucius' words as they walked downt the staircase, heading for the dining room.

"He's our son, Lucius." She saw him roll his eyes, "It's been two nights in a row that things have been so tense, I just can't ignore that."

Narcissa wasn't 'nagging' as her husband had termed it this morning. So what if the first words out her mouth this morning had been "I'm worried about Draco and Hermione"? She had merely _suggested_ that Lucius have a talk with his son some time today but he had turned around and told her to stop _demanding_ that he poke his nose in other people's business and that she should mind her own as well.

Now, his 'I-don't-care-and-you-can't-make-me' attitude was starting to piss her off and rightly so. This was their only son and his fiance and it was something serious! She could tell.

"She didn't even have dinner last night. She never left her room and when I went to say goodnight to Draco he looked so angry. I've never seen him like that before."

"He doesn't need you to tuck him in Narcissa."

She stopped on the last stair, affronted, "That's a bit rich coming from you."

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked, turning to face her.

"Your mother used to tuck you in even after we got married." Narcissa replied coldly.

"She did no such thing! Why must you always-".

"_Good_ morning Father, Mother."

Narcissa turned from glaring at her spouse to watch Draco saunter towards them with a huge grin on his face. He seemed disinterested in the shocked expressions pasted on his parents faces. Why, the insolent boy walked as if he hadn't a care in the world.

She instantly rushed towards him, "Draco, what is it? What's wrong? Is it Hermione? What's happened? Tell us, we're-"

Draco caught hold of her hands and hushed her, "Mother, there's nothing wrong. Hermione is perfectly alright, she's still asleep."

Narcissa took in the smile that seemed permanently attatched while Lucius asked, "Son, are you aware of the time?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I think it's nearly seven now."

"And you're awake?" Lucius pressed on but again Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Shouldn't you be...sleeping?"

"I suppose but I just thought to myself :Why sleep away a beautiful day like this when I could be enjoying it?"

Narcissa stared at her son as if he were Neville Longbottom claiming to be their legitimate offspring, "But Draco...why are you in such a good mood?"

Draco looked at her with a surprised smile, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that it's so early and you-you're smiling." Narcissa trailed off.

Draco kissed her cheek, "You are a curious creature Mother. Well, if you will excuse me," He moved past his Father, "I'm going to go check on Hermione." He took the stairs two at a time, "Oh and before I forget Harry and them left this morning after he got a tip off, we're not sure when they'll be back."

"Right and before _I_ forget, your mother and I would like to have a word with you and Hermione when she's up and ready." Lucius called back, unruffled by the encounter.

Draco beamed at them once more before he disappeared up the stairs.

Narcissa turned to see Lucius with a familiar look in his eye, "Don't you dare say 'I told you so'.

"All right I won't." He answered in a mock-solemn voice.

"Because your not right you know," she continued as she walked, "Something is going on and I _will _find out."

"Narcissa dear." Lucius called from where she had left him standing.

"Yes?" She stopped and turned to face him as he approached her.

He whispered, "_I told you so._"

* * *

Draco had not stopped smiling.

Everytime she looked at him, he grinned. Not just any grin, it was one full of knowing and naughtiness with that certain look in his eye and it caused her to blush.

Every single time she looked at him.

Now there where walking hand and hand toward the TV after he had waited for her to have breakfast (all the while grinning madly across the table). She knew she had woken up late but seriously who could blame her? Last night had been divine. It had been fabulous, glorious, amazing, phenomenal, wonderful and _oh there weren't even enough adjectives to describe it!_

It had been the single most perfect night of her entire life. Even though she probably looked hideous with her hair all over the place and her eyes were probably puffy from crying and...She didn't need to think about that now, what was done was done (and what a done it was).

After breakfast, Draco had informed her that his parents would like to speak to them and she wasn;t even fretting over it! She was much too happy to care at the moment.

They arrived at the TV room to find that Lucius and Narcissa were already there. Upon seeing them, Narcissa instantly grabbed the remote out of Lucius' relaxed hand and switched off the TV which prompted an indignant "Hey!".

She ignored him though and stood up, "Draco, Hermione dear. Please have a seat."

Once they were seated she moved to stand in front of them, Hermione had to admit that now her curiousity had arisen at the excited expression on Narcissa face. She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled at them.

"Draco, it's good to see that your mood has lasted." Hermione turned to Draco; he grinned and she blushed; she faced his mother again. "You're both probably wondering what we have to speak to you about. Well, we have some good news to share."

"Good news? What is it?" Draco asked immediatedly, his face excited as a six year old. He was behaving oddly today, why he had even informed her (in a very self righteous way) that he had sent an owl to Dimitri Minichiello to request his presence for dinner but she couldn't say to much because she most definitely knew the reason.

The way his eyes lit up with anticipation and the cute smile fixed on his mouth and the way he did that thing that he did last night. The one that made her- Lucius cleared his throat, effectively bringing Hermione back to attention.

"What your mother means is that-"

"We're giving you the manor!" Narcissa burst out excitedly.

"You're what?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Draco asked, his smile now replaced with shock.

"Yes, seriously", checking that his wife wasn't going to interrupt again; he continued," You might have noticed that we have been making modifications to the manor? Well, that's because we have purchased it."

"You purchased it? But I thought you were renting it for the month?" Hermione simply could not comprehend.

"That's just what we wanted you to think." Lucius replied smirking," Narcissa wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, you definitely got us. Man, I can't believe you bought us this manor." Draco said as he looked round the room as if seeing it for the first time.

Hermione was still in shock. A manor in Rome? What about work? What about her apartment? What about her family?

"Oh, don't be silly dear," Narcissa patted Draco's cheek, "This manor is ours."

"Wait what?" Draco looked confused. Exactly how she felt.

"The manor back home is for you. All you have to do is sign the legal documents and it's done." Lucius explained.

"Ok, so this one is yours and the one back home is...ours." Draco repeated, dazed.

"Clever boy." Narcissa said fondly, she then turned to Hermione, "Oh, you're going to be the Lady of Malfoy Manor!"She then pulled her into a standing position and then into a hug.

Hermione's brain was working overtime. She was absolutely astounded, they had just given them a house-No, no a manor! Draco and Hermione had not even discussed where they would live and the wedding was two months away. She knew by the look on Draco's face that he had just realised it too.

The Lady of Malfoy Manor...

Go figure.

* * *

Hee Hee! Did anybody see that coming?

Reviews are always appreciated...


	25. The End Part 1

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am not J.K Rowling...

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm here now! Thank you to eveyone who read and reviewed especially Kimmy!

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor next to her suitcase with her stuff strewn all around her. Of course, it wasn't in a mess. She had carefully categorised each item into: shoes, undergarments, pants, shirts, toiletries, socks and micellaneous so it was more of an organised mess. Currenty she was folding her socks and neatly stacking them in the corner of her suitcase. It would have helped matters if she had been paying attention as she was now tossing mismatched pairs in.

She couldn't help it. How in the world was she supposed to concentrate on anything but her insufferable (and by that she meant lovable) fiance, Draco Malfoy? As if last night hadn't been enough now his parents had to go and give them a house. No, not even that, a manor! Sure she had seen it lots of times in the movies but why was it such a big deal? Oh no, what if her parents had also bought them a house? Was this going to lead into another huge mess. She couldn't not accept her in-laws offer but then how could she turn down her own flesh and blood.

_Stop it, Hermione Granger! This is precisely the type of thing that gets you into trouble! _Why was it that even packing a suitcase couldn't be a simple deal with her? Maybe she needed a psychologist...and now she was just giving herself a headache. She reached out her hand, feeling for another pair of socks to fold but all her hand found was one measley, grey sock. She got onto her knees and passed her eyes over her organised mess all around her but she caught no sign of a grey sock sticking out anywhere.

Wonderful. She crawled over to her pants piles and moved one over carefully so she could look under the bed. She knew that it couldn't still be in a drawer because she had made sure that those were empty. Obviously, she wasn't as careful as she had planned to be because as she shifted it over, the top part went tumbling into the other pile landing in chaos on her shoes. She sat back up quickly and ended up in her pile of shirts. Hermione sat there, reminding herself to take deep breaths, with her eyes closed as she tried not to scream in frustration. She felt like these piles of tumbling clothes, not in control.

How had her day ended up like this? This morning she felt like nothing, _absolutely nothing_, could have made her feel like this so then how had her bubble been burst with one little house (manor)? After all, that's all that it was, a house she stubbornly reminded herself.

But she knew that it was more than that.

In more or less two months, she was to become Mrs.D Malfoy and they had not even discussed were they where gonna live. In fact, they hadn't discussed much at all. Hermione was a person who liked having goals and checklists, something to go ahead by but when she was with Draco she didn't even think about all that. All that mattered, was right there in that moment.

It really was a wonderful thing and she didn't think it was bad at all but this was serious. They got married and then what? All of this hadn't even crossed her mind. Her mother, Narcissa and Mrs Weasley had all banded together and started sifting through the nitty gritty details of the wedding and Hermione hadn't minded in the least. Mrs Weasley was a professional and that set her mind at ease. Of course, they would all ground each other when things became too outlandish but she knew they would not go overboard.

But then once the reception was over that was it, then it was all up to the newly wedded couple to sort things out themselves. Although the thought did bring a smile to her face, she was nervous as hell! Well, Draco's parents had certainly given them a wake up call and just in time, now they had two months to sort everything out. That was enough time.

Feeling satisfied that she had atleast sorted that out, she looked around at the mess that surrounded her and the suitcase. Hermione sighed and looked back at the sock in her hand, she resigned herself to go check in Draco's room for the missing pair. Maybe while she was there they could talk about their future plans. She pushed herself off the ground and onto her feet and out the door with the sock still in her hand.

She stoppped at Ron's open door and took in the chaos that reigned. How his room looked like this after just two weeks she would never know.

Lavender was a brave girl.

* * *

Draco was not in his room however, (As Hermione was about to discover) he was sitting with his father in the TV room. Since entering the room, he had been quiet and his father seemed to be waiting patiently (letting the TV occupy him) for him to say something. Unfortunately, this let Draco delve even deeper into his own thoughts until he had forgotten entirely what he had sought Lucius out for in the first place.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" His father questioned him finally, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, trying to focus once more on the matter at hand.

"Your mother knows quite well what she is doing." Came the sardonic reply.

Draco chuckled distractedly and Lucius noticed. He sighed painfully, picked up the remote and pressed the mute button.

"Come on, out with it." When he got no response, he tried guessing, "This isn't about this fellow that's coming tonight is it?"

"Who Minichiello? Nah, it's just that this thing with the manor reminded me of what I said before." Draco said as non-chalantly as possible.

"Which is?" Lucius pressed on.

"I said that I was gonna change the arrangements for the wedding and I kinda forgot about it. I promised Hermione that I would make sure that I got the best of the best and I was hoping you had some contacts." Draco explained hopefully.

"Sure I do." His father looked at him as if he shouldn't have expected anything less, "Just go and ask your mother for all the contacts I gave her when she asked for the best of the best."

"What?" Draco burst out incredulously.

"Son, how could you expect anything less than the best the first time around. You're a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, show some commonsense. Why are you letting that Weasley boy's woman get to you? Don't worry about what Rosemary says, no wedding is going to top my son's."

Draco was silent as he weeded through his father's barbs and collected all the (miniscule) pieces of affection, "It's Lavender."

"Huh?" His father looked at him sharply.

"Her name is Lavender, not Rosemary." Draco explained slowly.

"Lavender, Rosemary, Basil. Whatever." Lucius replied, disgruntled, " The point is don't let that bother you."

Draco laughed openly," 'Whatever'? I think you've been spending too much 'quality time' in here."

His father gave him a look but Draco could tell that it was meant to be half-hearted. "Well, if that's it then." He picked up the remote and turned the volume back up again.

"Actually, there is one more thing." Draco interjected before Lucius could put the remote back down again. His father let out another sigh and jabbed the mute button once again before turning to look at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Actually. There is- There is one more thing." Draco repeated more hesitantly this time.

"Yes, I think we established that already, thank you." Lucius said in jest.

"Just hold on. I'm getting there." He looked at his father and his father looked back at him. They stayed like that until Lucius started motioning for him to get on with whatever he was going to say. "Now I see where I get my patience from."

"There'll be time for sarcasm later. Tell me what this 'one more thing' is." His father said impatiently.

"This isn't easy ok. In case you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly an everyday occurance with us and you're not making it any easier!" Draco burst out suddenly.

At first, Lucius remained silent with his expression and Draco thought that he had gone to far for a moment until his father finally said, "My apologies, Draco, please tell me what's on your mind."

All right his response wasn't that bad. Not angry; not overly emotional. Nuetral.

"Ahem well, this thing with the manor, it just made me realise that Hermione and I hadn't even discussed where we would be living. I mean that's been the last thing on my mind." Draco seemed to be gaining momentum now, " I guess I just thought that we would have enough time to sort it out, you know, the wedding is two months away. I have made a few plans but nothing is finalised and Hermione hasn't even brought it up. I just feel that there's so much that we need to sort out and I don't even know where to start."

"You know, I must say it's amazing how much you've grown." His father said suddenly.

Not exactly what he was expecting, "Huh?"

"Just think about it, the old Draco would not have allowed himself to break a sweat over things like this. You would have just made it somebody else's problem to sort out. The fact that you're worrying about all of this now, it shows me how much you've grown as a man. I admit, it was I and your mother who spoilt you needlessly but Hermione truly has worked some sort of magic on you. There's no point in stressing about things now, my advice to you is to use these two months that you've got to sort out whatever issues that need to be sorted. Remember that _both_ your mother and I will be there when you need us."

Draco sat stock still in utter silence. That was the first time his father had said something so deeply _personal _to him. Father to son. He couldn't believe it. His father thought that he had grown up. His father considered him a man! Draco felt something bubbling up in him and he was horrified to think that he might actually start crying.

Lucius, for his part, appeared to be casual albeit a little uncomfortable but he picked up the remote and turned on the volume. Draco pushed down all the lovey-dovey- mushy feelings and opened his mouth to speak (very hesitantly).

"Thanks..._Dad._"

Lucius paused and turned slowly to Draco, "You're welcome, _son."_

And this time Draco could tell that he meant it.

* * *

By the time Draco remembered that he still hadn't finished packing, Hermione was getting bored from waiting around in his room. If she thought she had made a mess in her room then she didn't know what to label Draco's. He seemed to have had the same idea as her but he hadn't gotten as far as sorting out the clothes and shoes that lay on his bed, strewn on the chair and dumped on the floor. Atleast hers had been categorised until she had gone and messed it up.

She had made a space for herself on the bed just big enough for her to sit but her back had started to get stiff so she had pushed Draco's stuff further up the bed so that she could lounge comfortabley on his bed. When he finally came through the door, she sat up again and looked up at the surprised (and smiling) face in the doorway.

"Hey." She greeted as he shut the door and made his way over to her.

"Hey yourself." Draco said coming to rest at the foot of the bed as she lay back down.

"What's that face for?" Hermione asked, taking in the smile that was now set in place.

"Just thinking about _the _event that took place last night." Draco replied with a saucy wink. He didn't miss the blush that spread warmly on her cheeks as he took a seat on the bed."Have you finished packing yet?"

"No." Hermione told him glumly, "I couldn't find my other grey sock and I thought it might be in here but I found a different sock." She held up her blue sock that she had found under the chair in his room. "Now I have one grey and one blue sock missing."

He laughed, took it from her and smacked her lightly on the arm with it, "What's going on now?"

"Hmm?" She asked not understanding his meaning.

"I mean why aren't you finished packing yet? It's taking you an awfully long time. Normally, you would have been finished ages ago and you would be nagging me about all of this." Draco gestured to all his items laying about everywhere.

Hermione sighed heavily, "I don't know. I guess I just don't wannna go home."

Draco pushed more clothes out of the way, some ended up falling off the bed, in his attempt to stretch out next to her before he replied. Hermione ended up on her back and Draco on his side with his hand propping his head up. "That makes two of us. You know, we haven't been on a holiday in years because of...everything that happened."

"Really? I thought it was an _annual _thing." Hermione teased him.

"Well, it's not as if my father could ask Voldemort for leave in the middle of a war."

The smile slipped off Hermione's face, "I was just kidding with you."

"And I was just kidding with you." He quipped back.

"You have a very warped sense of humour, Draco Malfoy." Hermione laughed as she smoothed down his hair for no reason other than wanting to touch him.

"I thought that's what you loved about me." He whispered before lowering his lips to hers.

* * *

Long after dinner and not nearly in time for breakfast on the official last day of the holiday, Harry stumbled through the floo and somehow managed to collapse onto one of the expensive couches in one of the expensively decorated lounges in the Malfoy's newly purchased home. Why was this such a big deal? Because he was barely concious and now he had thoroughly ruined the couch...with his blood.

Ron, Seamus and Neville came crashing through the floo network, landing in an awkward manner because they did not want to cause Neville anymore harm than had already been caused. Seamus managed to pick himself up first then pulled Ron to his feet and together they managed to heave Neville to his feet in his unconcious state and drag him to the nearest couch before sinking to their knees.

All four of them looked worse off than the other, their clothes were torn and full of blood. Neville had blood running all down the left side of his face and down his arm. Ron collapsed on the floor in a heap, moaning in pain while Seamus; who had lost a considerable amount of blood himself, dragged himself over to Harry's side.

"Har-Harry, Stay with me K? I'm gonna go-I'm gonna-Hermione." Seamus was gasping for breath at the effort it took him to say an incomplete sentence.

Ron was now crying out so loudly that it was a miracle that no one had heard him. Harry's vision was now going blurry but he could feel the blood caking on his face and he could hear Ron's cries of pains. He saw Seamus leave his line of sight and he tried to call out to him, to ask about Neville but he couldn't find the strength to.

He tried to get off the couch. Harry wanted to go to Ron's side.

He needed to help his friend.

He needed to save Seamus.

He needed to get Neville to safety.

Harry felt his head resting on something soft and comforting. He couldn't remember there being grass in the clearing near the pub. Where were they now? Harry strained to remember what was going on. He couldn't remember.

He needed to remember.

Harry couldn't hear Ron anymore. He turned his head to the side but he couldn't make out anything. All he could think about was that it was too bright and he had a blinding pain somewhere...he didn't know where anymore. He couldn't feel the blood anymore.

His breaths were becoming shallow but he needed to remember. He could help Ron, he could cast the spell that Hermione had taught him.

Hermione? Something about Hermione. Seamus was going to get her but where was she? Harry tried to force himself to stay concious but he couldn't anymore, he was losing. As his sight grew darker and his mind went blank, he tried to comfort himself with the fact that Hermione was coming.

What Harry didn't know was that Seamus never made it out the door.

* * *

A/N: What have they been upto? Who did this to them? Where's Seamus? Will someone find them in time? When will Hermione and Draco sort out their issues?

All answers to these questions will be found in the next installment of 'The Holiday'.


	26. The End Part 2

Disclaimer: So this is the last time that I'm gonna tell you this...well, for this story at least...Harry Potter is not mine!! If the series were mine, I would be sitting on the beach in an exotic location; wearing only the most expensive clothing; sipping alcoholic beverages and signing cheques to various charities and organisations while the hot local boys fought over who's turn it was to fan me with a palm leaf!

A/N: So it has finally arrived! After a very long wait for which I express a stupendous amount of apologies...Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, you have no idea how much it is appreciated! So without further waffling on my part, I give you the official last chapter of _The Holiday..._

* * *

Draco hadn't felt so terrified in such a long time. After the war, he had finally felt that he could begin to live his life in some semblance of peace and contentment with the people that mattered the most to him. No more running for his life; no more driving himself crazy over the safety of his family and friends, no more innocent and unnecessary deaths, no more worrying that he wouldn't get a chance to lead the life that he wanted to with Hermione.

Just no more.

But _no, _St.Potty and his stupid band of merry, idiotic, stupid aurors couldn't just let it be. Apparently a war wasn't enough for them, they weren't content unless they were risking their necks, putting their lives in danger around every corner and proving just how _stupid _they could actually be. At least Hermione was smart enough and capable enough to find a career in which she could still (thereby satiating the need to be a do-gooder, which seemed to be a trait in her house) help others without putting her life in jeopardy. This added more proof to his theory that she was indeed the only intelligent member of the oh-so-noble House of Gryffindor.

Draco and his parents were currently in the public waiting area in the newly constructed theatre wing of St.Mungo's, Mr. L. Malfoy being one of the donors. Draco had taken no notice of his surroundings for he had already been in this place twice before in his young life. He knew that behind him would be the many occupied seats of family members, wrought with fear, waiting to hear news of patients undergoing surgery. In the middle of all this would be the large oak table, no doubt laden with magazines, pamphlets and cups from the water dispenser that was more a novelty than anything else in a magical hospital. To his right would be the reception area, where he knew the matron was watching him like a hawk as he anxiously paced on the squeaky clean floor.

He didn't need to look around to take in all of these things. Besides Draco only had eyes for the double doors that would lead into a hallway that he knew held the operation rooms. He knew Hermione was in one of these rooms, fretting over which person she should be tending to, trying to split her attention between all four of the men that she had grown up and won a war with. Everytime he passed by the door in his pacing, he glanced up to read the caution signs that were stuck to the doors.

_WARNING! Stay clear of theatre doors! Wand Healing in Progress! St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries will bear no responsibility for failure to comply!_

He couldn't help but worry about her and _her_ stupid friends. Draco heard the matron clear her throat behind him and he turned to watch her raise her eyebrows at him and indicate with her eyes the sign that she had pointed out to Draco when he had first arrived in which she termed to be "her waiting room". He turned back to the door and involuntarily read the sign again.

_WARNING! Authorised staff ONLY! Failure to comply will be dealt with accordingly._

Was she scared that he was about to go barreling through the doors? Blah blah blah 'failure to comply ' bullshit. If he had really wanted to be difficult then nothing, not a fat, old lady who was merely a _receptionist (not even a real healer!), _could have kept him out. He was only in this Merlin-forsaken waiting area because Hermione had come back out with unshed tears in her eyes, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright when she was notified of the commotion he was making. Draco hadn't seen her since.

He couldn't help his reactions.

He still remembered very clearly the scene they had discovered in that lounge back in Rome. A group of house-elves who had happened upon the aurors had gone banging on his father's doors and when he had arrived upon the scene he had immediately sent the house-elves after Draco and Hermione while contacting the hospitals' Emergency Unit. Draco remembered stumbling sleepy-eyed into the room after which the sight that met his eyes had quickly woken him up and he had remained immobile by the door.

He vaguely recalled Hermione's whimper of despair.

Then she had gone into Healer mode and quickly went about checking the boys' vitals and helping to secure them for the journey to Mungo's. Everything had been a blur for Draco, he couldn't even remember what he had thought when he saw the bloodied up aurors in his parents' new home. Right up until the healers had denied him entrance into the theatres after Hermione whereupon he had started protesting (quite loudly and rudely), he couldn't remember how he had even ended up at the hospital with his mother and father by his side.

He was a nervous wreck. His parents sat nearby watching him pace back and forth like a caged animal. Draco could see that his mother was distraught, even his father looked affected. He looked at his mother again and realised that she was merely keeping herself composed because she was in a public area. His father kept an arm around his wife while keeping his wary eyes on his son.

Yes, Draco was a nervous wreck but he would never fully admit as to why. Hermione occupied half of his thoughts,how was she coping in there? There, where _they_ wouldn't let him in.

He didn't want to admit to himself that the other half of his thoughts were on the Gryffindors Aurors who were injured by _who_-knows-who, doing_ who_-knows-what in _who_-know-where. And that _who _was Mad-Eye Moody, HOD of the aurors.

Draco exhaled anxiously, ran his hand through his hair in frustation and resumed his pacing while he waited for the Minister of Magic, the HOD, each aurors' family members and friends and Blaise Zabini to arrive.

* * *

They had been moved into the private waiting area before the entire entourage could arrive. He had to admit to himself that after he had donated the galleons, he had not checked in to see the developments of his generous donation. Very tardy on his part, he knew but now that he was here; he could see that his funds had not gone to waste. It was unfortunate, the circumstances under which he was seeing the progress he had lent to St.Mungo's.

Draco had been extremely reluctant to move from his position in front of the theatre doors but the executives had insisted. Really, he thought that his son needed and deserved the rest which is why he had persuaded him to come back to the area with his mother and himself. That and a tiny part of him thought that no Malfoy should have to use a public_ anything._

At first, it had been completely and utterly silent in the area what with the entire area being reserved for the guests of the famous members of the auror squad, none of the others had arrived yet. Completely and utterly silent, that is, until Draco had stood up to recommence with his pacing. Then the only sound had been the click of the Malfoy heir's shoes against the hygienic floors.

The noise was setting Narcissa on edge again, he could see that she had finally managed to really pull herself together. But now, the sight of her son was making her eyes teary. He was just about to tell Draco to sit down and try to remain calm but he had barely comprehended the thought before Molly Weasley burst into the area, bawling her eyes out and blubbering for information on her son and surrogate children. His family seemed as shocked as he felt, judging by their facial expressions. The entire time they were here, the only outright show of emotion was from Draco, through his outburst when they had first arrived and then his continued pacing. Now this woman arrived here already in hysterics before she even knew what had happened.

He did not blame her though. It really was a gruesome sight that had been presented in that lounge for his entire family to see. He had not even thought of trying to screen them from something like this, the only thought being: _Please don't let it be too late..._

Soon after Molly, the rest of the private guests trickled in; ashen faced and shaken, he noticed a few shedding tears but none to surpass those of Molly Weasley. They had been quiet at arrival but now it was getting noisy, extremely noisy. Neville's wife and the Weasley boy's fiance were now crying outright, that Rosemary girl looking like she thought it was a competition. People were talking over each other, coming up with their theories of what had happened, who was responsible and questioning the whereabouts of Hermione. Lucius was almost left craving the silence again.

He remembered shaking hands with Weasley, Moody and Shacklebolt; the current Minister of Magic. They had discussed the situation, he told them everything that had transpired at the manor and they had added their input. But he got the feeling that Moody and Shacklebolt were holding something back. After a while, Weasley had gone to placate his wife (Percy and Bill weren't fairing to well) and Lucius had also gone back to Narcissa and placed a consoling arm around her while she rested her head back on his shoulder. He watched as Moody and Shacklebolt conversed as quietly as possible in the crowded area.

Shacklebolt had a very good poker face, that much he could admit. He gave nothing away, nothing like the previous Minister who would've been twitchy and jumpy throughout the whole ordeal and who would've proved easy prey for Lucius to squeeze the truth out of. Moody, on the other hand, gave nothing away because he was completely paranoid. Which was why he was a perfect candidate for the Head of the Auror Department.The whole lot of them were crazy anyway. No matter, Lucius was not shrewd and cunning for nothing, he would get it out of them eventually. It would only be a matter of time.

He looked over to Draco who was sitting in the corner with Blaise and the Weasley twins, Fred and George. His son was on very good terms with them, as far he knew, compared to the rest of the Weasley family. Nonetheless, he had respect for the both of them. They were entrepreneurs after all. Draco looked exhausted, his friends trying to console him quietly. Lucius was aware that Draco had grown closer the four Gryffindor aurors over the days spent together. They had formed an unlikely friendship of sorts. He wandered if his son had confessed that it was not only Hermione that he was worried for.

Which went for both him and Narcissa. Of course, he was deeply concerned for Hermione's state of mind at the moment but he was man enough to admit that the boys had grown on them.

Like mould, he mused.

"Lucius, I wonder if we could have a word?" He looked up to see Moody and Shacklebolt looking down at him from where he was seated next to his wife. He looked at Narcissa and then back up again as Draco appeared at the Minister's side.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Draco, stay with your mother until I get back." Lucius answered as he loosened his hold on Narcissa, stood up and motioned for Moody to lead the way.

"Father I-" Draco started to cut in quickly, trying to prevent him from leaving.

Lucius took hold of his shoulders, steadying him, "Son, I know you are concerned but I need you to stay with your mother. I'll do everything that I can to get any information and you will be notified immediately."

Draco looked at him for a second and then nodded, taking the seat next to his mother. Lucius sighed and proceeded to follow both men out of the private room. Their trip down the hallway was silent and a tad uncomfortable. Shacklebolt lead the way (what with Moody's limp) into a empty office of one of the executives at the hospital.

"Have a seat, Lucius." Moody indicated toward the couches.

Once he was seated, Shacklebolt followed his actions, taking a seat across from him; Moody however then walked out of the office. Lucius gazed at Kingsley Shacklebolt evenly, a look that always broke Fudge down but he did not even flinch.

"Alastor and I both know you suspect something." Kingsley informed him calmly.

"Then why don't we just get this over and done with? What is the point in prolonging this?" Lucius asked.

"We are waiting for one more member of our party."

"And that would be?" Lucius raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Patience, Malfoy, patience." Shacklebolt chuckled and Lucius proceeded to grumble under his breath.

The seconds ticked by.

Finally, the sounds of Moody thumping down the hallway could be heard from the office until he entered and permitted the mysterious guest the same.

"Why, Severus old boy. How are you?" Lucius greeted as Moody shut the door behind him. Severus seemed as surprised as he was.

"Lucius, Kingsley." He inclined his head in greeting, "I'm quite well and yourself?" Severus asked as he took a seat.

Before more words could be spoken however, Moody interjected cheekily, "Well, Sevvy old boy, I would ask you to take a seat but it seems that you have already taken it upon yourself."

Severus glared sourly at Moody which Kingsley found amusing, "Would someone care to inform me as to what this meeting relates to?"

"That's what I've been waiting for."

Both Lucius and Severus turned their attention to the other two men now, Kingsley cleared his throat and stood up next to Moody so that they were now looking down on both of the ex-Slytherins. Neither one made any move to explain though as they waited for clarification.

"Oh stuff it, Kingsley." Moody said, all of a sudden," Auror Squad 678 were sent to trace rogue Death Eaters that we are now sure have base in Rome."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Lucius asked haughtily.

"Well, I had hoped we discuss it with more tact." Kingley said, giving Moody a look, "These Death Eaters are after you two, Draco and Blaise for betraying Lord Voldemort."

* * *

Healer H. A. Granger was now thoroughly exhausted, both mentally and physically, after helping to stabilise the lives of four of her friends. All through it, she had been trying to convince herself that she needed to remain professional, trying to split herself between all four of them to give each an equal amount of medical attention, trying to convince herself that they where just like any other patients that she dealt with at the hospital. She tried and she failed.

Because they were not like the other patients. Two of them were her very best friends.

But the other healers had complimented her on a job well done for her ingenious thinking and flawless method. But now she was so very tired. Hermione was currently walking towards the private waiting area with the Head Healer, Manuel Simmons, where she knew everybody would be waiting. She just needed somebody to hold her, she did not want to think, she did not want to feel.

As soon as she walked in behind Healer Simmons, she was swept up into a hug and she knew it was Draco by the way he held her. Over his shoulder she saw that the room was very occupied as everyone scrambled forward to hear what the healer had to say. She did not pay attention though, all of her attention and most of her energy were focused on that hug.

How on earth had he known that this was exactly what she had needed? Maybe because he needed it too.

"How are they?" Draco mumbled from where his head was place in the crook of her neck.

"Much better." Hermione answered tiredly.

He pulled back, still holding her tightly, so that he could look at her properly, "And how are you?"

"Much better now." She said again, placing her head against him and closing her eyes, soaking in the comfort and warmth that he offered. "I only have one question though."

"Which is?"

"Where are we going on holiday next year?"

Draco chuckled in relief, tugging her tighter to him.

* * *

A/N: Oh my word! It's done!!

Did you really think I would let you go without having my say?

First off, I would like to thank each and ever person who bothered to read and review this fanfic. Second, I wanna thank all those who added it to their c2s, favourite lists and alert lists and last but most definitley not least; I wanna thank everyone who added _me_ to their favourite list and author alert lists. It's all very flattering and very appreciated.

To all of you who stuck with me from the very beginning: U guys rock!

As you have probably figured out by now, there is gonna be a sequel! Yay! (I hope you're as excited as I am) But first I have something else for you before we can get to that! Hehehe...

If there is anything that bugged or confused you in this chapter please don't hesitate to tell me and I will try and clear it up for you. Reviews will be hungerly anticipated!

Look out for my next piece of work, hopefully it will be posted soon!

Again, THANK YOU

Lotsa love

Sagi Babe


End file.
